Aliens and Exorcists
by myzor king of war
Summary: My first Ben 10 Blue Exorcists crossover which is also the first of its kind sorry I'm not very good at Summaries. Rating changed to M due to chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hello everyone there before we start with the story I would just want to point out to you all this will start out a lot like my Alien Faries story but it will change as it goes on any way let us get on with the Galvan prime Khyber the huntsman ran through the wrecked Galvan city, to his ship with the nemetrix in his hands after removing it from Zed, He reached his ship and headed to a room with a chamber in it.  
**  
"I hope the changes Albedo made to the Nemetrix work.'' said Khyber as he started to open the chamber his shook then an explosion happened as Khyber coughed from the smoke he saw a figure appeared in the smoke ''Tennyson.'' said Khyber as Ben 10 as Feed back appeared.

"Sorry Khyber but it's over for you your buddies are done for, your plans ruined, It's over give up your beaten.'' said Ben.

"No not yet I'm not Tennyson, tell me dose the name Jase lee ring a bell.'' asked Khyber as he opened the chamber to reveal a 18 year old human boy in it with black hair wearing a red jacket over a grey shirt and wearing blue pants and black and grey shoes and a collar just like Zed around his neck.

Ben saw him and changed back to his human form in shock.

"Jase I knew him when I was a kid we were best pals.'' said Ben.

"Yes I captured him to be used as a bargaining chip, tho now he shall serve a different purpose.'' said Khyber as he put the Nemetrix on Jase's collar then whistled as the collar and Nemetrix activated and Jase brown eye's opened and glowed Red.

he got out of the chamber and the Nemetrix turned him into a huge feline like creature with sharp claws, a tail with a sharp hook at the end of it, it had fangs like a sabertooth tiger, and a small horn on the top of its nose. it wore red spiked collar that held the Nemetrix around it's neck

"What I thought it only worked on animals.'' said Ben.

"It did till your old friend Albedo modified it now it works on anyone.'' said Khyber "as for the form he is in, this is a Panuncian, and before I forget here is another Bonus.'' said Khyber as he whistled again and the nemetrix glowed and Jase changed again into a more fierce version of the form he was in he resemble normal Panuncians, save for the fur being a crimson red, with his head now having plating with a larger horn where the original was with 2 smaller horns behind it and on the sides and larger fangs, patches of fur appear to be missing, exposing peach colored skin. Spikes grow from their shoulders and back. The spikes look similar to Crabdozer's armor.

"The nemetrix can Evolve it's forms now my new pet bring me Tennyson's head.'' said Khyber as Jase attacked Ben dialed up **heatblast** and encased Jase on a ring of fire not wanting to hurt him.

"Sorry buddy but this is for your own good.'' Said **Heatblast**.

"Nice try Tennyson.'' said Khyber as he whistled again and Jase turned into crabdozer and walked through the flames then swatted Ben aside then kicked him into a wall grabbed him in his mouth and threw him into another wall then body slammed Ben as the omnitrix then timed out he was all bloody and bruised but he got up as Jase knocked him down he got up and got knocked down again and again all the while Khyber watched.

"Come now Tennyson while this is musing is getting boring, at least try to fight back, .'' said Khyber.

But Ben refused and just kept taking the thrashing he was getting.

"Come now Tennyson fight back why will you not you fight back.'' Asked Khyber who while he did emjoy watching Tennyson get thrashed he hoped he'd put up a fight.

"I would rather die then fight a friend for your amusement.'' said Ben.

"Very well then kill him.'' said Khyber as Jase charged at Ben going who just gave a blooded smile "Just so you know were still friends forever Jase.'' said Ben as Jase suddenly remembered something from his past.

"Flashback.

at their old school.

a 10 year old Jase was trying to fight some bullies who beat him down like a dog tho he did get some punches in.

"Look at you now not so tough ha.'' one of the bullies.

"Hey back off.'' came a voice they turned to 8 year old Ben.

"what is this kid who thinks he's a hero.'' said a bully as Ben ran at them to help Jase only to get beat up to till Jase joined in and tried to help but they still lost tho Ben kept getting up and getting knocked down till a two teachers showed up and took the bullies to the principal and Ben and Jase to the Nurse.

at the nurse's office.

Both boys were waiting for the nurse.

"Hey thanks for the help Ben.'' said Jase.

"No prob friends forever right.'' said Ben with a blooded smile.

"Yeah friends forever.'' Said Jase

Back int he present.

Jase stopped inches from Ben.

"what are you doing get him.'' said Khyber As Jase turned to Khyber and attacked him and brutally beat him down then changed back to himself and ran to Ben who had fallen down.

"Ben oh man Ben I'm sorry I did not mien to do this.'' said Jase.

"hey it's OK not your fault, and besides friends forever right.''said Ben as he and Jase help each other up and got outside as Rook Gwen Kevin and Max arrived.

"Ben.'' they yelled as they ran to him and Jase handed Ben to them.

"Jase.'' said Gwen as she saw Jase.

"Hey Gwen.'' said Jase as Gwen hugged him.

"What are you doing here.'' asked Max

"It's a long story and Look out.'' said Jase as he averted them to a Badly injured but still living Malware who's body was barley holding together.

"Tennnyyyysssoooon.'' Yelled Malware as he stretched his arms out and Swatted Gwen Kevin Rook and Max aside.

"Ah man this is Bad.'' said Ben as Malware made a Grab for Ben but Jase got in the way and got Grabbed instead.

"Jase.'' said Ben as Malware started to Absorb Jase and the Nemetrix.

"Not the omnitrix but it is a start.'' said Malware. "soon both will be mine.''

"Wrong there dude.'' Said Ben as he went FOURARMS and tried to free Jase only for Malware to try and absorb him and the omnitrix and he did as it timed out.

Damn! Said Ben He was inside Malware's gut again.

"I gotta do something" the he growled.

He tried to activate the Omnitrix, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't move even a finger.

"Jase were are you man.'' said Ben as he saw Jase near him as he floated to him.

"Ben were are we.'' came Jase's voice.

"inside Malware a villain I was fighting.'' said Ben

"Oh yeah that so what now.'' asked Jase.

"There is one way we could take him down but we might not survive it.'' said Ben

"You mean we die and take him with us.'' asked Jase.

"Yeah but if you don't want to we won't.'' said Ben.

"Let's do it after all while we will die at least we will go out with a bang.'' said Jase with a cheesy smile.

"Always mr funny hey Jase, alright I just hope it still works said Ben as he drifted closer to Jase as the Omnitrix and Nemetrix neared they both activated and energy from both started to get released as they synced.

"What is happening.'' asked Jase.

"I don't know.'' said Ben

Meanwhile outside

"Yessssss the power of the omnitrix and nemetrix both mine.'' said Malware as he healed but then started to feel sick.

"What is happening to me.'' asked Malware.

Inside Malware the omnitrix had dragged it's self to the Nemetrix and it's face plate and the nemetrix face plate touched and synced with it their energies were combined and started to tar Maleware apart.

"NONONO this can not be happening to me.'' said Malware as All of a sudden, a large explosion blew Malware apart and scattered him across Galvan Prime, his body parts then shrivled up and turned to ashes.

"Ben, Jase.'' Max called out looking for the two boys.

"Save your breath Max Tennyson.'' came the voice of First thinker Azmuth as he walked up to the old magister.

"Ben and Jase..." Azmuth answered, his voice shaky. "They are both gone I'm sorry."

Max looked at Azmuth with horror in his eyes and on his face. It couldn't be true. His grandson couldn't be dead.

"WHAT NO NO NO NOOOOO BEN, NO BEN!" Max cried out. "This can't be true! He can't be dead!" He fell to his knees and broke down and started to cried his eyes out while punching the ground.

Gwen, Kevin, and Rook ran over to Max and Azmuth's position. They heard the explosion that shook the entire planet, but also overheard that Ben and Jase were dead.

Rook tried not to cry but some tears fell, he saluted his fallen comrade his partner, his friend. "Good bye, Ben." thought rook as he then lost it and started to cry."It should have been me.'' said Rook.

Gwen didn't take it well. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Kevin knelled by her and tried to comfort her, but he too was filled with grief. The boy that he was once enemies with years ago, the one that had given him a second chance and trusted him, his best friend, was now dead.

"Good bye Ben I hope you and Jase will find peace.'' said Max.

"There is no need to be sad.'' came a voice as they turned to see Professor Paradox

"Young Ben and young Jase are not dead they have just been sent accidentally to another universe.

"What you mean they are alive they can be saved brought back.'' asked Max as he walked to Professor Paradox.

"Yes tho I will need time I have no idea were they went but they are alive. That much I ashore you, and I will try to find them sadly it will take time.'' said Professor Paradox

"How much time.'' asked Max.

"I do not know but rest a shore I will not rest till Jase and Ben have both been Safely returned.'' said Professor Paradox before teleporting away.

"I hate when he dose that.'' said Kevin.

"Now what.'' asked Gwen.

"We wait it's all we can do short of praying.'' said Max.

Ben and Jase were flying through a white vortex both feeling a huge amount of pain. Every cell in their bodies were screaming. the pain they felt, it was unlike any either they had experienced in there lives.

When they exited the vortex everything went black.

"Where are we.'' Said Ben as he woke up as he saw that he was in what looked kinda like the null void only 10 times worse.

"You do not want to know.'' Came a voice as Ben looked up to see Professor Paradox.

"Professor Paradox what's going on where am I Where is Jase.'' Asked Ben.

"Behind ya dude.'' Came Jase voice as Ben looked to see him.

"Man am I glad your safe but Where are we.'' Asked Ben.

"A place called Gehenna.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Gehenna never herd of it.'' Said Ben.

"What is with this place.'' Asked Jase as he looked at how horrible it was.

"Yes it is you see it is home to Demons.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Demons.'' Said Ben and Jase.

"Yes and Best we leave.'' Said Professor Paradox as he teleported them all away.

When Ben and Jase opened there eyes they found themselves on what looked like someones office.

"What in the fresh friggen hell is all this.'' Asked Jase.

"Yeah where are we.'' Asked Ben.

"In another version of earth.'' Stated Professor Paradox.

"What, what do you mien.'' Asked Ben.

"I think he miens another earth in another dimension.'' said Jase.

"Yes you are right you see you are needed here.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"What is so important that we are needed here.'' Asked Ben.

''For one reason Eon.'' Said Professor Paradox.

''Eon what is he doing here.'' asked Ben.

"In due time but for now you will be going under cover to find out.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"But we don't know anyone here.'' Said Jase.

"Yes but they know you.'' Said Professor Paradox.

''Come again.'' Asked Ben.

"You see this world had it's own version of both of you but sadly they were both killed a little while ago tho their deaths are not public yet.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"So we pretend to be them and look for Eon and then take him down.'' asked Jase.

"Yes that is right and I have someone in this world who will help you.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Who is that.'' Asked Ben.

"Why that would be me.'' Came a voice as they saw the chair at a desk turn around and there sat the most odd looking man they had ever seen.

He was wearing a outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. He had dark purple hair and forest green eyes.

"What the hell are you suppose to be some kind of funny guy.'' Asked Ben.

''Or some kind of escaped mental patient.'' Asked Jase.

"Oh no my dear young lads I am Mephisto Pheles the Principal of True Cross Campus.'' Said Mephisto.

 **OK that is it for now and sorry if it is not very long and sorry for the kinda cliffhanger I promise to try and make them longer. please review and tell me what you think and so I know to keep witting and until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello here it is for you all now, chapter 2 Also in this story Jase knows about his Anodite heritage and has powers and has known about it all from the start same with Ben. Also Will not be describing the aliens as we all know what they look like and that would cause me to have trouble writing and thinking of plots also no describing the characters from Blue exorcist as we know what they look like tho i will give descriptions of OC's I have planed for this. any way let us get on with the story.**

Jase and Ben and Professor Paradox were all still in Mephisto office as Paradox and Mephisto told Ben and Jase what was going on about this boy Rin and his younger twin brother Yukio and how both are sons of Satan they were also told about exorcists and demons everything.

"So you think one of the reasons that Eon is here is this Rin dude.'' Asked Jase.

"And we are to protect him.'' Asked Ben.

"Yes I realize as he is the son of Satan you might not wish not to.'' said Mephisto.

"I'm in.'' said Jase.

Ben looked at Jase and saw the look in his eye and could tell he felt sorry for this Rin kid and possible cause being the son of Satan made for a hard life, something Jase knew all well growing up as he never fit in with humans.

"Well then I guess I'm in to.'' Said Ben with a smile letting his friend know he was there for him.

"Splendid.'' Said Mephisto.

"But there are some conditions.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah we want out own place to live as in our own dorm so we can work and everything in privet as to avoid anyone else knowing about this.'' Said Ben

"OK no problem.'' Said Mephisto.

"also make sure it has AC and internet access, also packed with food and someone to cook for us and anything else we might think of.'' said Ben.

"Also we want to do this our way that miens no one else is to get involved unless we say so we don't like working with people we don't know and or are unsure if we can trust them.'' Said Jase.

"You best give them what they want.'' said Professor Paradox who felt that Ben and Jase deserved all of it since they were being asked to do so much.

"OK fine.'' said Mephisto tho he did not like it.

''Also the teachers are to back off and leave us alone as in if we get into any trouble cause since we have to do this all secret like and every thing and we are bound to get into some trouble as a result they are not allowed to punish us.'' Said Ben.

"OK is that not a bit much.'' Asked Mephisto.

"Look we are taking some huge risk here and are going to have to do some things we are against and we don't need any of these jerkoffs bothering us and so regardless they are to leave us alone and not do anything to get in our way and if we wanna leave and check things out that we feel are impotent they are to let us.'' Said Jase.

"And if I refuse.'' Asked Mephisto.

"Bad move my friend.'' Said Professor Paradox knowing what was an=bout to happen next.

"Ben if you would.'' Said Jase. As Ben activated the omnitrix and scrolled through till he found what he wanted then pressed the dial down and in a bright flash there now stood **Fourarms**. "Ah hold on wrong transformation.'' Said **Fourarms** as changed back to Ben then tried again there was another bright green flash and there stood **Toepick**.

"What is that.'' Asked Mephisto.

"You best accept our demands or else.'' Said **Toepick**.

"Or else what.'' Asked Mephisto as the metallic cage on **Toepick** 's cage on his helmet opened, showing his face to Mehpisto who then turned white with fear as he let out a scream of horror, as a chain of sounds began: terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter escaped from **Toepick** cage.  
"Now you were saying.'' asked **Toepick**.

"OK ok ok ok ok you win I'll do what ever you want just stop please.'' said Mephisto as **Toepick** changed back into Ben.

"I will do what ever you want give you what ever you want just don't turn into that creature again.'' Said Mephisto.

Ben and Jase hi-fived each other.

"Yes also there is another here who has been working to infiltrate Eon's group.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Really who.'' Asked Ben.

"And old friend Of Jase Retaliate.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Retaliate oh man he is alive i thought he might have died from his injuries.'' Said Jase.

"No he is alive and as for Eon he has others with him and Retaliate is working to infiltrate his inner circle.

"Retaliate I remember him i ran into him a few times over the years.'' said Ben.

"Yes but as for know I can nit tell you much more and now I must go but I will be watching just encase also Maphisto you best provide Jase and Ben with information on the others they will train with.'' Said Professor Paradox and with that the time walker vanished.

"OK now here are the files on your new classmates.'' said Maphisto as he handed folders to Ben and Jase who looked them over. They read through them all learning about Rin Okumura, Shura Kirigakure, Shiemi Moriyama,Izumo Kamiki and Nemu Takara Then Jase came to 3 that shocked him they were Ryuji Suguro nicknamed Bon, Konekomaru Miwa and Renzo Shima. "Why out of all the humans in this world did these 3.'' Said Jase.

"You know them.'' Asked Ben.

"No I did know our universe versions of them tho.'' Said Jase.

"Oh really now then this should be easy for you to make friends.'' Said Maphisto as Jase slammed the files on the desk.

"Like hell I'm gonna be friends with these worms I would much rather kill them all nice and slow.'' Yelled Jase.

"Woh Jase calm down whats with you.'' Asked Ben.

"As I Knew out universe version of these 3.'' Said Jase.

"And what else.'' Asked Ben.

"I killed them.'' Said Jase with an emotionless look on his face.

"What you killed them.'' Asked Ben.

"and most of there families.'' Said Jase.

"But why would you do that.'' Asked Ben.

"They and their families were forever knights and you know how I feel about Forever knights.'' Said Jase.

"Oh yeah cause of what happened when you were younger.'' Said Ben as he now got why his friend did what he said he did.

"Ah excuses me but what are Forever knights.'' Asked Maphisto.

"Oh they are these evil jerkoffs from our universe.'' Said Ben. "They hate all aliens and any one with any alien blood in them and hunt them down and kill them and they don't mind killing humans either they have no morals no conscience no principals they believe anything that serves their purposes makes it OK to do even if they end up hurting or killing innocent people.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah but thankfully most of them are dead tho sadly 5 are left and when I get back to our universe I'm gonna hunt them all down and end their worthless human lives and anyone they are in league with.'' Said Jase as he hated to racist forever knights.

"Yeah OK but these guys might not be like them.'' said Ben.

"That remains to be seen for all i know they could be just as bad as the ones in our universe.'' Stated Jase.

"Yes that is all well and good but please refrain from killing any of my students.'' Said Mahpisto as Jase shot him a death glare that scared Maphisto.

"What ever let's just get this over and done with so we can leave this world and go back to ours.'' said Jase.

"Yeah I guess your right I wanna get back home to.'' Said Ben who did want to see his family and friends back home and wish he could tell them he was OK, he also wished he could see Kai and tell her he was OK.

"Oh before I forget Professor Paradox asked me to give you these.'' said Maphisto as he handed each boy a key.

"These keys are special they can open doors to anywhere in the world almost.'' Said Maphisto.

"Come again.'' asked Ben.

"I think he miens that we can use these Keys to travel to other places around the world.'' Said Jase who had read of things like this.

"Yes you are right you see there are traps and magical barriers all over this school and those keys when used on doors turn them into magic gate ways safely leading to anywhere in the school and also to anywhere in the world where their is a place of religious worship and all you need do is put them in a key whole and think of where you want to go then turn the key and you are there.'' Said Maphisto.

"Cool.'' said Ben and jase as they put the keys in their pockets.

The next day.

Ben and Jase were in their cram school uniforms.

"Man these suck.'' Said Jase who hated that they had to ware such stupid uniforms.

"Yeah who designed these blind people man maybe we should have added letting us wear our own cloths to the list of things on our demands.'' Said Ben as he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey man watch it.'' Came a voice.

"Sorry dude.'' Said Ben as he looked to see he had bumped in none other then Rin Okumura and his brother yukio.

"Ah yes hello you must be our new students.'' Said Yukio.

"Yeah but only for a while.'' Said Jase who still did not like being at true cross academy.

"ah forgive my friend he is going through some things.'' said Ben.

"Oh before I forget I'm Ben.'' said Ben Tennyson with a smile as he held out his hand to Rin.

"I'm Rin Okumur.'' Said Rin as he shook Ben's Friend.

"Dude.'' said Ben as he looked at Jase.

"Oh sorry the names Jase Lee.'' said Jase as he shook Rin's hand.

"Nice to meet both of you.'' Said Rin.

"Yes t=now that you are introduced time for you to meet the rest of your classmates.'' Said Yukio with a smile. as he opened the door to the class room and they went inside.

"Hello Class today we have 2 new students who will be joining us for a while.'' Said Yukio as he introduced Ben and Jase to the others and then introduced the others to Ben and Jase.

"So we got some lookers in the class ha.'' Said Shura.

"Man I was hoping we would get some more girls.'' said a disappointed Renzo.

"Believe me being here ain't my idea of a good time either pinky.'' Said Jase.

"Huh pinky why the hell did you call me that.'' Asked Renzo.

"I think it is cause of your pink hair Renzo.'' Said Konekomaru while pointing at his friends hair.

"Huh oh yeah I guess that makes seance good one man.'' Said Renzo. Who only got a death glare from Jase.

"Hey you got a problem.'' Asked Bon.

"I only have 3 right now and I have the unfortunate displeasure of having to talk to one right now.'' Said Jase

"What did you say.'' Said Bon.

"He said your a problem and I agree.'' Said Izumo.

"I take it she is the brainy one in this class.'' Said Jase.

"Looks like it.'' said Ben.

"OK enough no fighting.'' Said yukio now Ben you sit near Rin and Shiemi, Jase you sit near Ryuji Suguro, Konekomaru Miwa and Renzo Shima. As ben did as he was told Jase did not.

"Jase I believe I told you to sit with Ryuji Suguro, Konekomaru Miwa and Renzo Shima.'' Said Yukio.

"Hey man what are you waiting for there is room.'' said Renzo.

"I would rather piss on a dead persons grave.'' said Jase.

"Huh.'' said Renzo.

"Hey that was uncalled for.'' said Konekomaru.

Izumo just burst out laughing. "Oh man I know how you feel man I would rather do that then sit near any of them either.'' Said Izumo.

"Hey what you say.'' Said a pissed off Bon.

"What are you going def Bon.'' Asked Rin.

"Shut up Okumura.'' Said Bon.

"OK enough Jase if you will not sit with them then you can sit with Izumo.''' Said Yukio as Jase did just that.

"Hey no fair how come he gets to sit with her.'' Asked Renzo.

"Luck of the draw man.'' Said Rin as Renzo just pouted.

"OK now that that is settled let's get on with the lesson shall we.'' Stated Yukio.

"Hey teach are you not going to do anything about what that guy said.'' Said Bon while pointing to Jase.

"Bon please control yourself I will be sending Jase to mephisto after class.'' Said Yukio who was told about Jase and Ben before Class and while he did not like letting things slide Mephisto said He would deal with Ben and Jase tho Yukio did not know Mephisto planed to do nothing as he did not want to face toe pick again.

"Bon just sat down while glaring at Jase.

"Better stop glaring or your face will stay that way.'' Said Ben.

"What you say.'' Said Bon.

Rin busted out laughing as did Renzo.

"Man that would be funny.'' Said Rin.

"I know bon's face stuck like that.'' Said Renzo.

Shura was trying her best not to laugh as was Izumo.

"OK enough Ben, Jase stop disrupting my class.'' Said Yukio.

"Do what now.'' Asked Ben.

"Stop disrupting my class.'' Said Yukio trying not to get mad.

"How would you know if we were doing that.'' Asked Jase.

"Yeah you were not even there.'' Said Ben.

"What.'' Said Yukio.

"that is right you are confused so we win and you lose.'' Said Jase.

Rin, Shura, Renzo and Izumo all then stared laughing.

"Oh man they got you.'' Said Shura.

"Yeah big time.'' Said Rin.

"AAaaaaaahhhhh that is it Ben, Jase To Mephisto's office now.'' Yelled Yukio.

"OK.' Said ben and jase as they did not really care.

"Come on Yukio is that really necessary.'' Asked Rin.

"No Rin it is not and just for that you can go with them.'' Said Yukio as Ben, Jase and Rin left the class room.

"Well that was fun wanna go check this place out.'' Said Jase to Ben.

"Sure sounds good.'' Said Ben.

"Ah guys we were told to go to Mephisto's office.'' said Rin.

"Chillax dude we are fine we got a deal going with maphisto.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah so calm down.'' Said Jase as they all got moving.

"Trust us man stick with us and you will not regret it.'' Said Ben.

"I think we are all gonna get along real good.'' Said Rin.

unbeknownst to them they were being watched. By Eon and Maphisto.

"Mephisto care to tell me why you let them in here.'' Asked Eon.

"If I had said no they would have grown suspicious.'' Said Maphisto while sipping some tea.

"Ha chances are Paradox knows already anyway it matters not I got a score to settle with both of them.'' Said Eon looking at Ben and Jase.

"In the mien time Darkbain.'' Said Eon as a man his size wearing a black hooded cloak wearing a mask like the one Khyber sometimes wore only his was Gray.

"Keep an eye on them.'' Said Eon.

"As you command.'' Said Drakbain as he then vanished.

"I will get you in time Tennyson and I will also get your friends powers.

 **Well that is it for now hope you all enjoyed please review so I know you all enjoy it Eon and Maphisto know each other what are they planing you will have to wait and see and if you have any ideas for parings let me know but I only do parings that involve boys getting paired with girls so until next time this is Myzor king or war signing out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hello here it is chapter 3 And I would like to say while I'm glad some have added this to list of favorites and are fallowing I need reviews to know that everyone is still reading and so I know you all want me to keep going and want more any way let us get on with the story.**

Ben and Jase were staying in their privet dorm they had been looking around the whole place and found nothing.

"Man we looked all over found nothing.'' Said Jase who was amusing himself by using his powers to make balls of energy that he mad fly around.

"Yeah I know man we should of asked Professor Paradox for more info.'' Said Ben.

"Maybe Eon is here for Rin.'' Said Jase.

"Huh Rin why him.'' Asked Ben.

"Remember what we were told he is the son of Satan and has tons of power that in the wrong hands could spell disaster for the whole planet.'' Said Jase.

"And that is Eon's style and if your right we got to keep a close eye on Rin.'' Said Ben.

"Hey I know why you were mad at those guys in class and all but don't you think you were a bit harsh.'' Said Ben.

"Hah for all I know they could be just as bad if not worse I trusted the versions of them in our universe and look what happened.'' Said Jase."I made a mistake trusting them I ain't gonna run the risk of that again.'' Said Jase.

Ben got a sad look on his face knowing he just brought up a lot of sad memories for Jase.

"OK sorry dude.'' Said Ben.

"No man I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad.'' Said Jase.

"No I get why you were upset and I doubt I made it better.'' Said Ben.

"Meh it don't matter once we are done we are out of here.'' Stated Jase. "This place creeps me out mainly that Mephisto guy.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah I mean the way he dresses creepy.'' Said Ben.

"Ah that really hurts my feelings.'' Came Mephisto's voice as they saw him standing in the door way.

"What the fresh hell are you doing here.'' Asked Jase.

"Now , now is that any way to talk to your Principal .'' Asked Mephisto.

"Just tell us or I'm gonna go **Toepick** on you.'' Said Ben ready to use the Omnitrix.

Mephisto froze remembering the first time he saw that creature and did not want to see it again anytime soon. "Now,now lets not be to rash.'' Said Mephisto.

"Then tell us.'' Said Ben.

"Alright I think that this Eon fellow you are after may be trying to target Rin.'' Said Mephisto.

"Thought so.'' Thought both Ben and Jase inside their heads.

"Also I believe he may be taking orders from someone else.'' Said Mephisto.

"What Eon taking orders from someone else that is not like him.'' Said Ben.

"Well I don't know everything but I will get back to you when I find more.'' Said Mephisto before leaving.

"You think he might know more then he is telling us.'' Asked Jase.

"Yeah I think he dose to.'' said Ben who like Jase did not trust Mephisto not one bit.

With Mephisto.

Mephisto was walking through the hallway of the school he was blasted in the back he looked to see a angery Eon who had Igor Neuhaus by the neck.

"Mephisto what the hell do you think you are doing.'' Yelled Eon.

"Me you are the one who attacked me and what have you done to Igor.'' Said Mephisto as Eon went up to him and kicked him.

"Don't play stupid you idiot I know you sent this one eyed freak to spy on me and I know you were talking to Tennyson and Lee.'' Yelled Eon as he threw Igor to the ground and kicked him as he tried to get up then stomped on his head.

"We had a deal remember, and if you do anything else to violate it it will be off and you know what will happen to this school of yours and your students.''

"Yes I remember I was only having some fun they were getting nowhere.'' Said Mephisto.

"I do not care for your foolish games and if you keep this up you will get you know who mad, and you know full well what will happen next or do you not care for your students and the teachers.'' Said Eon while stepping on Igor.

"OK I get it also yes I do care for my students and the teachers here so calm down I get.'' Said Mephisto.

"You better otherwise the ones to get it are going to be all the ankle bitters here and your teachers starting with piece of human gutter trash here.'' Said Eon as he used his powers to Age Igor to near death.

"Alright you made your point.'' Said Mephisto as Eon undid what he did then blasted Igor in the back to make sure he would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Remember what we talked and also you best do as you are told or you know who will become angery and believe he is far less forgiving then I.'' Stated Eon as he vanished through a portal.

"Sir if I might be so bold please refrain from getting him or any of his friends mad or we will all be killed.'' Said Igor as he crawled over to Mephisto.

"Very well doh how did I get mixed up in all this.'' Said Mephisto as he accepted he had made a mistake getting in league with Eon and his allies.

 **The next day.**

Ben and Jase were walking to class as they did they ran into Rin.

"Hey Ben, Jase hey how you guys doing.'' said Rin.

"Huh oh hi Rin were fine.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah so what is what was with you.'' Asked Jase.

"Say what.'' Asked Rin not having a clue what he meant.

"He mans whats happening with you and what has happened with you.'' Said Ben.

"Oh not much just practicing my swordsmanship.'' said Rin with a Grin.

"Swordsmanship.'' Asked Ben.

"Yep I'm gonna Be a Paladin one day and I got to be ready for that.'' Said Rin.

"Well it's great you got a goal.'' Said Jase.

"What about you guys.'' Asked Rin.

"Not sure.'' Said Ben.

"We have not thought about that yet.'' Said Jase.

"I'm not surprised.'' Came Bon's Voice as Ben, Jase and Rin looked to see Bon along with Renzo and Konekomaru.

"Oh great the 3 stooges.'' Said Jase.

"What you call us.'' Yelled Bon.

"I said Oh great the 3 stooges what are you as def as you are ugly ya big stupid domeass.'' Said Jase.

"I am not a Dombass.'' Yelled Bon.

"Well you sure do look like one.'' Said Jase.

"OK Jase calm down he is not worth it.'' Said Ben trying to avoid a fight starting.

"Yeah your right his kind never is.'' Said Jase while giving Bon a look filled with hate.

"What do you mien my kind.'' Said Bon really not liking this guy.

"I would try to tell you but I doubt you would understand.'' Said Jase.

"All right that's it you want a fight then come on.'' Said Bon.

"For once you said something I like.'' Said Jase.

"Jase no we are gonna get in trouble Look forget him he ain't worth it.'' Said Ben. "Remember some fights are not worth fighting and this guy ain't worth one second of the time it would take to clench one of your hands into a fist.''

"Alright fine.'' Said Jase as he turned to leave fallowed by Ben and Rin.

"Hey were are you going.'' Yelled Bon.

"To class like you should or do you wanna be labeled as tardy.'' Asked Jase.

"He's right Bon we are almost late.'' Said Konekomaru.

"Yeah and if we are late we will get detention.'' Said Renzo.

As they talked Jase used his powers to undo their shoelaces and tie them together and when they tried to walk they fell over.

"What the hell happened to our shoes.'' Said Bon as he and Renzo and Konekomaru undid them.

In the class room.

Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru arrived after Jase, Ben and Rin.

"Well now how nice of you 3 to join us.'' Said Yukio.

"Sorry we are late.'' Said Bon.

"Well you can think it over after class.'' Said Yukio. As Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru all pouted. When they went to sit down Jase used his powers to make their chairs give under them.

"Ha take that.'' Thought Jase. "Wait why am I doing this they are not them but what if they are just as bad man why do I keep doing this.'' Tjought Jase as every time he saw them he wanted to hurt and kill them.

"Hey Jase are you Ok.'' Asked Shiemi.

"Yeah I'm fine.'' Said Jase.

"Oh before I forget Rin you and Shura are needed somewhere else for today.'' Said Yukio.

"Huh where is that.'' Asked Rin as Shura got him in a head lock.

"I'll tell you when we are there.'' Said Shura as Rin's face was pressed against her breasts and Rin was fighting the urge to get a hard on.

Once they left the classroom Shura let Rin go.

"Man I wish you would stop doing that.'' Said Rin as Shura gently pined him against the wall. "Don't act like you don't love it Rin.'' Said Shura as she leaned in and kissed Rin. It lasted for a few moments till parting for air.

"Shura this is not a good place for this someone might see us.'' Said Rin as Shura pouted. "Sometimes your no fun.'' Said Shura as she grabbed Rin in another head lock and pressed his head against her breast."If you want we can do it when we are somewhere safer.'' Said Rin. "Oh alright well come on let's get going.'' Said Shura.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by Darkbain.

In the classroom.

"OK now I need to tell you that soon we will be doing a 3-day drill to prepare you for actual combat during the summer break.

"What are you kidding.'' Said Ben who did not like the thought of spending 3 days of summer doing some drill.

"No Ben I am not.'' Said Yukio.

"Hey not his fault he is not tough enough to handle it.'' Said Bon.

"Oh believe me unlike you I'm tough enough I just don't like it.'' Said Ben.

"You saying I'm not tough enough.'' Yelled Bon.

"He dose not need to you already said it.'' Said Jase.

"Hahahahahaha.'' Laughed Izumo "Oh man that is funny.'' Said Izumo Fallowed By Renzo. "Oh man I'm sorry Bon but he got you oh man.'' Said Renzo while laughing.

"OK that is it.'' said Bon as he git up and grabbed Jase by his shirt.

"Bon enough.'' Yelled Yukio.

"No someone has to teach this punch a lesson.'' Said Bon as Jase punched Bon in the gut.

"Never let your guard down around me worm.'' Said Jase in a sinister voice that to Ben sounded like Zs'Skayr. As he lifted Bon up into the air while choking him.

"Now what to do with you, worthless little maggot.'' Said Jase in Zs'Skayr voice as he tightened his grip on Bon's neck choking him.

"What is wrong with Jase he is never this vicious.'' Said Ben to himself.

"Hey cut that out man.'' Said Renzo as Jase threw Bon at him and both fell on the floor.

"Jase that is enough.'' Said Yukio.

"Be Silent or be Silenced.'' Yelled Jase in Zs'Skayr's voice again which left Yukio scared. Jase then walked up to Bon and renzo to put more pain on them.

"Hey stop they have had enough.'' Said Konekomaru as Jase looked at him and walked up to him.

"Don't think i forgot about you worthless pathetic little piece of maggot bait.'' Said Jase as he picked Konekomaru up by his shirt and threw him on his friends.

"Now who to kill first.'' Said Jase sounding more and more like Zs'Skayr.

"Jase enough you won they are beaten.'' said Ben.

"Yes I'd say they have had enough.'' Came Mephisto's voice as the looked to see him.

"Principle Mephisto what are you doing here.'' Asked Yukio.

"Checking up on these 2.'' Said Mephisto looking at Jase and Ben.

"OK you 2 my office Mephisto

"I did this not Ben.'' said Jase.

"I said both of you now.'' said Mephisto telling them to fallow.

"Looks like he dose not care man.'' Said Ben as they fallowed Mephisto.

In Mephisto's Office.

"Now care to explain what that little out burst was about.'' Asked Maphisto.

"I swear I don't know something inside me just snapped.'' Said Jase. "Part of me did not want to fight but another part of me wanted shatter their skulls and piss on their bodies.'' said Jase.

"Dude are you hearing what you are saying I know they look like those jerks you killed but they are not them.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah I know tho it dose not mien I can trust them.'' Said Jase.

"Still you have proven to be a danger to your classmates.'' said Mephisto.

"Says the guy who lets the son of Satan run around his school lots of people could say the same things about you.'' said Ben.

"Touche young Tennyson.'' Said Mephisto.

"But as for Jase I know what he is like he is not bad he has just had a hard past.'' Said Ben.

"Yes but I'm afraid it is far worse then that.'' Came Professor Paradox voice as they looked to see him.

"Professor Paradox.'' Said Ben and Jase both happy to see him.

"I'm afraid things are not as simple as you might think I'm afraid Jase anger is a far more serious problem then you think.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"What do you mien.'' Asked Ben.

"I'm sure you noticed how he sounded like Zs'Skayr.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Yeah I noticed.'' said Ben. "But why.'' Asked Ben as Professor Paradox git a sad look on his face.

"It is because Jase was infused with some of Zs'Skayr DNA and thus part of him lives on in Jase.'' Stated Professor Paradox.

"What.'' Said Jase and Ben in shock.

 **Well that is it for now hope you all enjoyed Sorry for the cliffhanger please review so I know you all did enjoy it Next Chaper Professor Paradox tells them how Jase can have some of** **Zs'Skayr's DNA Also next Chapter I will try to ad in some fighting** **And Ben and Jase will tell Rin they know his secret.**  
 **Also the whole thing with Rin and Shura sorry I just like that pairing sorry any way until next time this is Myzor king or war signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 4 Also I feel that I must point this out tat as of now Jase has yet to learn to properly use the nemetrix so so for there will not be that many predators any way let us get on with the story.**

In Mephisto's Office.

"How can that be.'' said Ben not believing what he had just herd.

"How can I have some of Zs'Skayr's DNA in me.'' Said Jase he knew of Zs'Skayr studied a fair bit of him at the plumbers academy.

"I see you do not remember then I guess I should remind you but be warned it will not be pretty.'' Said Professor Paradox as he placed a hand on Jase and Ben's shoulders and then encased them and himself inside an energy field which then vanished.

"What is this.'' Said Ben as they then found themselves in what looked like laboratory.

"Quickly this way.'' Said Professor Paradox telling the 2 boys to fallow him as all 3 hid just as in walked a tall, exceptionally pale man with a pointed beard and no hair. He had black eyes with dark outlines around them wearing a black outfit similar to Rooks. His name was Servantis.

The doors to his lab opened and in came a man and a woman.

"We got him.'' Said the man as Jase and Ben saw that they had a stretcher and on it was Jase back when he was 13. He was asleep and restrained.

"Bring him here.'' Said Servantis as they brought him to a machine and there Ben saw another familiar face Kevin when he was a kid.

"Kevin what is he doing here.'' Said Ben.

"You will find out soon.'' Said Professor Paradox as they watched young Jase get hooked up to the machine as Servantis brought in a jar that had something in it like some kind of flesh.

"Here it is the remains of Zs'Skayr.'' Said Servantis as he hooked it up to the machine.

"He will be the greatest of my creations.'' Said Servantis as he activated the machine which used Kevin's powers to fuse Jase with the remains of Zs'Skayr.

"Oh man now I get how you got some of Zs'Skayr's DNA in you.'' Said Ben as they watched past Jase Body twist and turn and change and grow till where he once was now was Zs'Skayr who broke free.

"I LIIIIVVVEEEEE.'' Yelled Zs'Skayr as he laughed. As he looked at Servanti. "It would seem I have you to thank for my resurrection for that I reward you with a quick death.'' Said Zs'Skayras he blasted them all into a wall but they survived barley.

"Still breathing well lets see if you are when I destroy this place.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he flew through all the walls and got outside and started to use the powers he got from Jase to start to destroy the Rooters HQ.

"Man this looks bad.'' Said Jase after Professor Paradox teleported them outside.

"Yes and I believe it is as Ben says Hero time.'' Said Professor Paradox as he put them a few feet from Zs'Skayr.

"Hey what gives.'' Said Ben.

"This is what must be done you must defeat Zs'Skayr as to seal him up.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"OK if you say so it's hero time.'' Yelled Ben as he activated the omnitrix and when **Big chill**. " **Big chill.** '' the now **Necrofriggian** stated.

"OK now me.'' Said Jase as he activated the Nemetrix and became **Hypnotick**. "OK now let's take em.'' said **Hypnotick.** As they flew at Zs'Skayr.

"Yoh Zs'Skayr.'' **Big chill** Called out as Zs'Skayr looked to See **Big chill** come at him and punch him.

"Dugh I do not know who you are but you will suffer for that.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he saw the Omnitrix symbol on **Big chill's** chest.

"Tennyson.'' Yelled Zs'Skayr as **Hypnotick** came up and headbutted him into **Big chill** who punched him again. Then grabbed him buy his tail and spun him around and threw him at a passing rock.

"What is this a **Psycholeopterran** helping a **Necrofriggian**.'' Said Zs'Skay.

"Oh yeah you guesse it.'' Said **Big chill** as he pressed the omnitrix symbol on his chest and became **Feedback**.

"Oh yeah **Feedback** now this is going to be fun.'' Said the now **Conductoids** as he pointed his fingers at Zs'Skayr and fired electrical blast at him.

"Nice try Tennyson.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he went intangible and it went right through him.

"Man I forgot he could do that.'' Said **Feedback**.

"And I suppose you forgot I could do this to.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he used his telekinesis to lift **Feedback** off the ground and threw him into a passing rock.

"Let's see you do that to me.'' Said **Hypnotick** as he flew at Zs'Skayr who trapped him in an energy sphere.

"A talking **Psycholeopterran** this is unexpected.'' Said Zs'Skayr who sent the sphere crashing into **Feedback**.

"Well that hurt.'' Said **Hypnotick** as he got off **Feedback**.

"Who are you complain I'm the one who was hit with a giant bug.'' said **Feedback** as **Hypnotick** helped him up.

"OK how did this go from OK to is getting our asses kicked.'' Asked **Feedback**.

"I'd say by underestimating him.'' Said **Hypnotick**.

"That you did.'' said Zs'Skayr as he then fired a energy beam at them that **Feedback** absorbed and sent back.

"Still not learned anything Tennyson.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he went intangible and it went right through him.

"This is not working.'' Said **Hypnotick**.

"If you got a plan I'm all ears.'' said **Feedback**.

"I actually got one yeah.'' Said hypnotic powers. **Hypnotick** as took to the air. "Yoh Zs'Skayr get a look of this.'' He said as he flapped his wings unleashing his hypnotic powers.

"What ever you are trying to...do...it...won't...work.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he started to get effected by **Hypnotick** hypnotic powers. He saw himself as ruler of the universe with the Omnitrix on his wrist and all of his enemies defeated.

"Ben now blast him.'' Yelled out **Hypnotick**.

"Right got it.'' said **Feedback** as he pointed his fingers, tail and antennae at Zs'Skayr and fired hitting his target.

"Aaaaaauuuuggghhhh.''' Yelled Zs'Skayr in pain as the beam faded as **Feedback** was now out of energy.

"Oh man not good out of juice.'' Said **Feedback**.

"To bad for you were as I still have power to spare.'' said Zs'Skayr who did not see **Hypnotick** go **Crabdozer** and land on him as they both landed on a large floating land mass that was under Zs'Skayr.

"Oh that is gonna leave a mark.'' Said **Feedback**. As he saw Zs'Skayr lift **Crabdozer** up. "Get off of me you vile animal.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he threw **Crabdozer** at **Feedback** who went **Fourarms** and tried to catch him but was hit with him and sent into a passing land mass.

"OK that hurt Ben you OK.'' Asked **Crabdozer** as he got off of **Fourarms** as the Nemetrix timed out and he became Jase.

"This is so not my day.'' Said **Fourarms**.

"That it is not Tennyson.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he used his telekinesis to lift **Fourarms** off the ground and start to choke him.

"Ben no.'' Said Jase.

"First him then you.'' Said Zs'Skayr to Jase.

"No I will not let it end like this.'' Said Jase as he got angry and as he did he went full Anodite He was now red with yellow eyes and red and yellow energy for hair.

"Oh man did not know I could do this.'' Said Jase as he glowed bright.

"Aaaaauuggghhhh Light to bright it burn.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he dropped **Fourarms** on a massive floating rock.

"Looks like this is my chance.'' Said **Fourarms** as he jumped up and grabbed Zs'Skayr and punched him in his face knocking him out.

"Well glad that is over.'' Said Jase as he landed next to **Fourarms** and powered down.

"Man I feel like I ran a million miles.'' Said Jase.

"Understandable as you have not done that that many times.'' Came Professor Paradox voice who appeared before them.

"Glad your here where were you anyway.'' Asked **Fourarms**.

"Erasing the minds of those people in there this is something that they must never remember.'' Said Professor Paradox as he walked up to the unconscious Zs'Skayr and placed his robotic hand on his hand as it glowed and Zs'Skayrbecame Jase again. "I have sealed Zs'Skay's DNA but it will not last forever.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"But why not remove it.'' Asked Jase.

"I'm afraid that you will need Zs'Skay's powers in the future so for now you must keep it I'm sorry but this is as it must be.'' Said Professor Paradox with a sad look on his face.

"OK I got it.'' Said Jase.

"Yes I am sorry and for now you must try to controle your anger that is what caused Zs'Skay's DNA to awaken.'' Said the time walker. "But for now we must return young Jase to were he must be.'' Said Professor OParadox as they did just that and then he Teleported Ben and Jase back to Mephisto's Office.

"Glad you are back.'' Said Mephisto who saw the shape they were in and the looks on their faces and could tell something bad happened.

"I feel it would be best that they be allowed to take it easy for a few day they have been through a hellish ordeal.'' Said professor paradox.

"Very well they may have the week off.'' Said Mephisto.

"Very good I will teleport them to their dorm.'' Said Professor paradox as he teleported Ben and Jase to their rooms.

After they left Mephisto leaned back into his chair. "You can come out now.'' Said Mephisto as Darkbain revealed himself.

"I take it you herd everything.'' Asked Mephisto as Darkbain nodded his head.

"Not much of a talker ha.'' Asked Mephisto as Darkbain shook his head.

"Did you find anything interesting.'' Asked Mephisto only to get no response of any kind from Darkbain.

"Come on I can tell you found out something good tell me.'' Said Mephisto as Darkbain responded by flipping Mephisto off.

"Hey that was just plain rude you know.'' Said mephisto.

"You are wasting time he takes orders from me.'' Came Eon's voice he walked in.

"Darkbain did you find anything interesting.'' Asked Eon as Darkbain nodded.

''Excellent show me.'' said Eon as Darkbain pointed at Mephisto. "Ah yes I suppose that we could let him see.'' Said Eon as he told Darkbain to show them what he had learned. Darkbain took out a small disk like device and puched a button on it and it showed a holographic image of Rin and Shura kissing, then another of them laying together in a bed naked.

"You have done well my friend this will prove useful.'' Said Eon as Darkbain handed him the disk.

"Hey what are you up to.'' Asked maphisto who had jusr recovered from the shock of finding out Rin and Shura were lovers when Darkbain took out a blaster and shot Mephisto in the stomach.

"Be thankful we are letting you live we have not forgotten all the meddling you have done and you know who is also not happy with is either.'' Said Eon as he and Darkbain vanished.

With Rin and Shura.

"That wwas great as before.'' Said Shura as she was getting dressed.

"The training or the sex.'' asked Rin knowing which Shura meant.

"Smart ass.'' Said Shura as she pulled Rin for a short wet kiss.

"Sorry but I gotta be me.'' Said Rin.

As they were about to kiss again Yukio walked in just they quickly separated.

"Hey little brother how.'' Asked Rin who say the irritated look on Yukio's face.

"What is with you.'' Asked Shura.

"Ben and Jase is what.'' Yelled Yukio while pulling out some of his hair.

"What was it this time.'' Asked Rin.

"Ben was being a smart ass and so was Jase and then Jase got into a fight with Bon.'' Said Yukio.

"Really did Jase beat Bon.'' Asked Rin.

"Yes and he also beat up Renzo and Konekomaru and now all 3 are in cast and bandages.'' Said the younger Okumura twin. "God why did I have to get stuck with them they are the most out of control undisciplined, disrespectful students ever.'' Yukio yelled.

"Or you could remember that they have not been here long and are still adjusting.'' Said Rin which did not make Yukio feel any better.

"Rin's right you know they are still new it's still to soon to judge them as all that now.'' Said shura.

"I just wish I knew what to do get through to them.'' Said Yukio.

"Give them time they are not that bad.'' Said Rin.

"Yeah maybe your right I mien Mephisto has stated that they have been through a lot and maybe it is best I try to go easy on them but not to easy.'' Said Yukio.

"Now your talking.'' Said Rin.

"Hey here is an idea why don't we pay them a visit get to know them a bit better.'' Said Shura.

"OK but why do you wanna come.'' Asked Yukio.

"Cause I'm bored.'' Said Shura.

"I'm OK with it.'' Said Rin as Yukio just groaned as they all got going. They did not notice Darkbain who was sent to spy on them some more.

He said nothing just pushed a button on his belt and vanished.

 **Well that is it for now hope you all please review so I know you all enjoy it and want me to keep on writing** **any way until next time this is Myzor king or war signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hello there everyone here it is chapter 5 I hope all of you will enjoy it as you did the other chapter also I just want to say to everyone who is reading my story that after this I will be taking a breather till I get more reviews then when I feel I have enough I will start again so please review and let me know what you think any way let us get on with the story.**

Professor Paradox teleported Ben and Jase to their dorm and gave Jase a high-tech case full of viles filled with a liquid that he said would reprise Zs'Skayr and keep him asleep and when he needed more he just had to put the the viles in the case and it would refill them. But he still needed to control his anger if he got to angry Zs'Skayr would wake up. They said their goodbyes and Jase decided to try some of the medicine.

"Well here goes nothing.'' Said Jase as he opened a vile and drank some of the medicine then started to ack.

"Dugh.'' Went Jase as he felt like his whole inside body was being rearranged.

"Jase you OK.'' Asked Ben as Jase slowly got up. "Yeah man that felt weird like my insides were being rearranged. "I'll be fine I just need sleep.'' Said Jase as he went to his room to get himself some sleep.

"Hope he will be OK.'' Said Ben to himself. Just Ben was about to go to his room he herd a knock at the main door and looked out a window and Saw Rin,Shura and Yukio.

"Yoh Ben.'' Called out Rin.

"Yoh Rin what's up.'' Replied Ben.

"Nothing just wanted to see how you were could we come inside.'' Asked Rin.

"Sure.'' Said Ben as Rin,Shura and Yukio entered.

"I wonder why Yukio is here are we in trouble again.'' Thought Ben tho he was not really bothered by that. He went to great his guest.

"Hey were is Jase.'' Rin asked as he looked around and did not see the older boy.

"Oh he is sleeping.'' Said Ben while chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

Yukio looked Ben over and saw that he was a bit roughed up and looked a bit tired.

"Ben did something happen you look pretty roughed up.'' Said Yukio.

"Oh well me and Jase were sparing and got a little carried away.'' Said Ben hopping Yukio bought it. Yukio just gave him a look that said he had doubts about what he said to be true.

In Jase Room.

Jase was sleeping with the AC on high and as he slept he also dreamed.

In Jase dream.

Jase was 13 and spending time with his Nana which was what people on his mother and her side of the family call their grandma's

Jase was playing outside with his Anodite powers till his Nana called him "Jase come on in.'' Called his Nana.

"Coming Nana.'' Called Jase as he ran to his Nana who had gray hair green eyes wearing an orange dress with a brown shirt.

As Jase ran to her he saw what looked like people in knight armor come up behind his Nana.

"Nana behind you.'' Called out young Jase as his Nana looked around just as one of them shot her.

Jase woke up sweating a storm.

"Still having that same nightmare.'' came a voice.

"Who's their.'' Asked Jase as he looked around. He then herd a sinister laugh.

"Well show yourself I know your there.'' Said Jase as he looked around.

"You want to know where I am I'm right here.'' Came the voice as Jase looked at the mirror in his room and he saw instead of his reflection he saw Zs'Skayr.

"Zs'Skay.'' Said Jase.

"Yes that medicine did do it's job but that nightmare you just had helped me out a bit.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he gave a evil smile.

"What do you want.'' Said Jase full of anger.

"Freedom let me out, let me out now.'' Demanded Zs'Skayr as his eyes glowed with rage.

"I did that once before and many people died.'' Said Jase.

"Yes so what.'' Asked Zs'Skayr "Need I remind you that they were vile Forever knights, have you forgotten what it was they did they killed your Grandmother and robbed you of your innocence.'' Stated Zs'Skayr. "Once more those 3 so called friends of yours along with their families were part of their group and that they betrayed you by selling you out to them they and and their families deserved to die just as much as the one who killed your Grandmother.'' Said Zs'Skayr. "Don't act like you care about them, i know that you hated them then and just as you hate them now, you were happy that I no we killed them.'' "and those others will betray you to Tennyson may be the Exception but will the others be as accepting, Tennyson can not keep you safe from the rest of the world.'' Stated Zs'Skayr. "You know I'm right so why not let me out kill them before they can betray and kill you, you owe them nothing.'' "Now let me out.'' Demanded Zs'Skayr. "Let me out.' 'Demanded Zs'Skayr again.

Jase thought it through there was some truth to what Zs'Skayr said but he also thought that maybe these people were different and did not want innocent blood on his hands.

"No.'' Said Jase as he grabbed some viles of medicine he had kept out after hiding the case with the rest. He opened the viles and drank them.

"Noooooo.'' Yelled Zs'Skayr as the medicine did their work Zs'Skayr started to fade from the mirror as Jase reflection took his place. Zs'Skayr tried to fight it. Jase fell to his knees as he felt the medicine do it's thing he also felt Zs'Skayr fight as parts of his body started to move as if something was under skin. He let out many animistic sounds.

"Jase are you OK in their.'' Came Ben's voice as Rin busted the door down Rin, Shura, Yukio and Ben all saw Jase covered in sweat despite the coldness in the room.

"Jase you OK.'' Asked Ben as he helped Jase up.

"I'm fine said Jase as he stood up.

"Fine your sweating in this icebox.'' Said Rin.

"And what have you been taking.'' Asked Yukio as he piked up an empty vile. Wondering what it was Jase was taking.

"Give that back.'' Yelled Jase as he snatched the vile from Yukio.

"Jase what was in their.'' Asked Yukio wanting to know what he was taking.

"All I'm gonna say is that I need this stuff and the person who gave me this is someone I can trust

"None of your business your not my Dad or my Mom.'' Said Jase. "Were you never taught to stay out of things that do not concern you I got enough problems I don't need you poking your noise were it is not wanted.''

"Watch it Jase I am still your teacher.'' Said Yukio who tried to hide that he was a bit scared of Jase.

"So as I said your not my dad or my mom and last I checked I'm still older then you and if you think I'm gonna let some punk boss me around as if he was some big shot you got another thing coming.'' Said Jase as he stood up to yukio.

"Jase calm down you know what getting to mad dose to you.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah calm down we are all friends here I know my brother can be a bit of a pain but he is worried about you.'' said Rin.

"What ever I'm going to get some air.'' said Jase as he left the room.

"Jase I think you should see the nurse.'' Said Yukio.

"Bite my ass.'' Said Jase as he left.

"My, my that is no way to talk to your teachers.'' Said Mephisto who appeared out of nowhere.

"Go blow yourself.'' Said Jase as he shoved Mephisto aside.

"Well he is in my list of cool dudes.'' Said Rin as he grined at watching Jase shove Mephisto aside.

"I herd that.'' Said Shura who also liked what she just saw.

"I'll go talk to him thanks for coming over but now is not a good time I think you best escort them home mephisto.'' Said Ben.

"Need I point out to you that I am the principle.'' Said Mephist as Ben looked at him and said said "Do it or want another visit from **Toepick**.'' Mephisto froze.

"Yes sir right away sir.'' Said Mephisto who still wanted to avoid another encounter from **Toepick**.

"Hey what is with you.'' Asked Shura.

"And who is **Toepick**.'' Asked Rin wondering why Mephisto was so scared of that name.

"None of your business and I will thank you never to breath a word of this to anyone.'' Said Mephisto.

"And if we do.'' Asked Rin and Shura who both realized they had something on Mephisto.

"Oh no.'' Said Mephisto realizing he had just revealed a bit to much to them by getting scared if the name **Toepick**.

"OK what do you want in exchange for keeping silent about this.'' Asked Mephisto.

"An extra 2 weeks off after summer is over.'' Said Rin.

"Fine done.'' Said Mephisto. ''Anything thing else.''

"We will let you know when we think of it.'' Said Shura while she and Rin grinned.

"Rin, Shura.'' Said Yukio.

"Ah Yukio please leave me with them for a moment.'' Asked Mephisto.

"Yes sir.'' Said Yukio as he left.

"OK I will do wjat you ask but if you tell anyone this I will tell them your dirty little secret.'' Said an evil Grin.

"What secret.'' Asked Rin.

"The one where you 2 are an item.'' Said Mephisto as both Rin and Shura were shocked and turned Red.

"Yes I know you have been having sex.'' Said Mephisto with a grin.

"Now do we have a deal I do as you ask but if you tell anyone about this I will reveal your secret if I must go through the humiliation of people knowing a child is able to frighten then I will gladly see to it you 2 are separated.'' Said Mephisto.

"Fine deal.'' Said Rin.

With Jase.

Jase was walking through the school as he did he walked by where Izumo was.

"Hey Jase.'' Called out Izumo as Jase stopped and looked at her.

"Hey Izumo what's up.'' Said Jase.

"Jase what happened to you.'' Asked Izumo as she saw the shape Jase was in. "Did Mephisto do this to you what about Ben.

"No Mephisto did not do this like he could do this to anyone.'' Said Jase.

"Good point.'' Said Izumo.

"I'm surprised you'd wanna talk to me after what happened in class.'' Said Jase.

"Nah they had it coming they started it you finished it.'' Said Izumo.

"How are they anyway.'' Asked Jase who had hoped he had not hurt them to bad.

"Well Bon got a broken arm and a few broken ribs, Renzo has a fractured jaw and bad back and Konekomaru has a slight head injury and some broken ribs.'' Said Izumo. "But that aside nothing that bad.''

"I guess that is Good.'' Said Jase who was ashamed he lost it like that and wonders if it was all cause of Zs'Skayr or if part of him wanted it.

"Hey Earth to Jase.'' said Izumo as Jase was snapped out of it.

"Sorry spaced out for a bit there.'' Said Jase.

"Hey Can I ask what it is that is going on Between you and Bon's group.'' Said Izumo.

"It's complicated but I guess one way of putting it is they remind me of 3 guys I knew when I was little.'' Said Jase.

"I take it you and them were not actually friends.'' Asked Izumo.

"We were but then it all changed one day.'' Said Jase.

"What was it.'' Asked Izumo as Jase got a sad look on his face.

"Sorry but I don't wanna talk about.'' Said Jase.

"Did you try talking to them.'' Asked Izumo.

"Can't talk to dead a bunch of guys.'' Said Jase.

"You mien they are.'' Asked Izumo as Jase finished what she was about to say.

"Yep they are dead.'' Said Jase as he sat down.

Izumo sat next to him. "You wanna talk about it.'' She asked.

"No thanks I'd rather not just as I'd rather never think about it ever again.'' Said Jase.

"OK but if you change your mind I'm always gonna be here to talk.'' Said Izumo.

"So I should come here if I wanna talk to you.'' Joked Jase.

"No I mien if you wanna talk I'm always gonna be OK with it.'' Said Izumo after she laughed at the joke Jase made.

"Yoh Jase.'' Called out Ben as Jase and Izumo saw Ben walk up to them. "Man I was wondering if I would ever find you.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah sorry just needed some air is all.'' Said Jase.

"Hey Izumo how you doing.'' Asked Ben.

"Fine you.'' Asked Izumo.

"Fine.'' Said Ben.

As they talked a bit more They did not know that they were all being watched by Eon from a safe distance away from them.

As Eon watched a portal made of red and yellow fiery energy opened.

"EON.'' An evil voice boomed from the portal.

"Yes my master.'' Said Eon in fear of the voice he herd.

"What progress have you made.'' Asked the voice.

"I have obtained vital information that will help us with what we need.'' Said Eon.

"Be sure of that young Rin has much power and I refuse to see it wasted on something as pointless as protecting humans from demons.'' Said the voice.

"Yes my master i understand.'' Said Eon as the portal closed.

Eon clenched both of his fists in anger as he yelled out in rage as he stumped around.

"One day I will get him back for this reducing me to a mere lackey after all I've done for him were it not for me he would not be were he is now.'' Said Eon in rage. "But before I do any of that I still have a score to settle with Ben Tennyson and I also need to get my hands on the powers that young Jase has.'' Said Eon while grinning.

 **Well that is it for now I really do hope you all please review so I know you all enjoy it and want me to keep on writing hope it was not to short for everyone's liking and who is this being that Eon is taking orders from** **any way you will have to wait and see until next time this is Myzor king or war signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

 **Hello there everyone here it is chapter 6 I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far also feel free to share any ideas also Just a little heads Albedo will be showing up in this chapter and he is not alone. Also there will be a Rin and Shura Lemon in this chapter so enjoy. any way let us get on with the story.**

Ben and Jase were getting ready for the trip.

"Yo Jase you done packing yet.'' Asked Ben to Jase to see if he was ready.

"Yeah how about you.'' Asked Jase.

"Yeah I am.'' Said Ben.

"Part of me wishes we could be off doing something else then this stupid drill.'' Said Jase as he and Ben got ready to leave.

"Yeah I hear ya once more Me and you and Rin are the only ones who don't need this.'' Said Ben

"Yeah I mien we got tones of fighting experience way more then most here.'' Said Jase.

"But let's face it we can't tell anyone or we could wind up in who knows what trouble.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah me I just want out of here these exorcist make me sick something about them I don't like or trust.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah they don't always seem to work clean not like the plumbers.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah well lets get it over and done with once more it should be sinch for us.'' Said Jase.

"You ain't kidding.'' Said Ben as they went to join the others.

In Mephisto's office.

Amaimon was siting in a chair playing while Mephisto was at his desk.

"So you understand your orders.'' Asked Mephisto.

"Yeah I got it big brother.'' Said Amaimon.

"Up to something are.'' Said Eon who was hiding in the shadows. Amaimon was spooked and fell of his chair.

"What me why would you think that.'' Asked Mephisto as Eon blasted a who in Mephisto's hat.

"Don't think you can fool me like you do most of the fools here.'' Said Eon.

"Now that was just pane rude you ruined my favorite hat.'' Said Mephisto who saw Amaimon hiding behind his chair.

"Amaimon are you not gonna do anything.'' Asked Mephisto to his little brother.

"Want to but I'm afraid.'' Said Amaimon who was shaking with fear.

"I see the punishment the master gave to you is still fresh in your mind.'' Said Eon as he walked of to the scared demon and threw the chair aside as Amaimon fell down.

"Now be a good little idiot and tell me what it is you were talking about.'' Said Eon as he hoisted Amaimon by his shirt.

"We were talking about how my brother wants me to fight Rin to see what he can do it's the truth I swear.'' Said Amaimonas Eon through him across the room.

"Making plans behind our backs are we tsk,tsk,tsk.'' Said Eon.

"Oh come on it is just harmless fun.'' Said Mephisto trying to get Eon to leave as a bladed weapon was suddenly at his throat he saw Darkbain was holding it.

"Stay out of this we will be the ones going if I see either of you there both of you will suffer for it.'' Said Eon as he teleported himself and Darkbain away.

"Are they gone big brother.'' Asked Amaimonas he came back hoping that it was safe.

"Yes they are now stop hiding like a coward we have work to do.'' Said Maphisto.

"But he said.'' Said Amaimon as Mephisto cut his little brother off.

"I know what he said and he will not find out.'' Said Mephisto who refused to be ordered around and threatened like some lackey.

With Ben, Jase and the others.

"Well that is that.'' Said Ben as he finished his tent while looking to see Jase finished his.

"Guess you 2 know how to do something after all.'' Said Bon.

"To bad the same can not be said about you.'' Said Ben and Jase in unison as they pointed to Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru struggling to put their tent up.

"Shut up.'' Said Bon angry that he and his friends had to struggle while Ben and Jase were done.

"Guess you ain't as perfect as you let on.'' Said Izumo.

"Bit me.'' Said Bon.

"Unless she wants to get poisoned I don't see that happening anytime soon.'' Said Jase.

"What dose that mien.'' Said Bon.

"It miens you most likely taste foul.'' Said Ben.

"Who asked you.'' Said Bon.

"Come on everyone can't we just be friends.'' Said Shiemi.

"Friends with him I'd rather kill him and piss on his grave.'' Said Jase.

"OK that is it.'' Said Bon.

"Want some this time I'm gonna put you in a wheelchair for the rest of your life.'' Said Jase

"I'd like to see you try.'' Said Bon.

"Come on freak-show I'll kill you and say you had an accident.'' Said Jase.

''OK enough both of you or I'll have you both expelled.'' Yelled Yukio tired of the 2 fighting.

"That is OK with me come on maggot bait.'' Said Jase.

"Jase yukio said he would expel you if you don't stop.'' said Shiemi.

"That dose not bother me as it miens not seeing his grotesque face anymore.'' Said Jase pointing to Bon.

"What you call me.'' Said Bon.

"What are you as def as you are ugly ya big stupid idiot.'' Said Jase.

"I am not an idiot.'' Said Bon.

"OK enough now.'' Said Yukio.

"Yeah remember Jase your anger.'' Said Ben as he gave Jase a vile of the medicine Professor Paradox gave him.

Jase drank it and his insides started to feel like they were being rearranged again.

"Jase you OK.'' Asked Rin who came to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine.'' Said Jase.

"Jase seriously I mien it what is that stuff you are taking.'' Asked Yukio still wanting to know what it was Jase was drinking.

"Medicine what else.'' said Jase

"Oh really now what kind.'' Asked Bon as he grabbed the vile.

"Bad move man.'' Said Ben.

"Give that back maggot.'' Said Jase.

"Make me.'' Said Bon as Jase grabbed Bon by his wrist and squeezed it tight as Bon dropped to his knees.

"OK here.'' Said Bon as he let Jase have the vile back as Jase kept squeezing.

"Jase enough.'' Said Yukio.

"When I teach this piece of human gutter trash a lesson for taking what dose not belong to him.'' Said Jase.

"Jase calm down or you know who might show up.'' Said Ben referring to Zs'Skayr as Jase let go.

"Get me mad again and I will make you wish your parents aborted you.'' Said Jase as he went for a walk.

"Bon you OK.'' Asked Konekomaru.

"Yeah I'm fine man he nearly broke my wrist.'' said Bon

"Bon why do you keep picking fights with him.'' Asked Renzo.

"Someone has to put him in his place.'' said Bon.

"Well it ain't you.'' Said Ben.

"What you say shrimp.'' Said Ben.

"You herd me take my advice if your even half as smart as you claim you'll back off as Jase could literally kill you and your buddies with no effort.'' Said Ben as he went for a walk.

"Man what am I gonna do with them.'' Said Yukio.

"Not sure but hey your the teacher.'' Said Shura as she got Rin in a headlock.

"Hey what gives.'' Said Rin.

"I'd like a word with you in my tent.'' Said Shura winking at Rin who blushed knowing what she meant. As Rin was thrown in Shura's tent as she went in.

"And if any of you comes your gonna get it.'' Yelled Shura as the others backed away. As Shura placed a talisman on the tent that would mute any noise she and Rin would make.

 **(In coming Lemon.)**

"Alright now let us get this on.'' Said Shura to Rin. "Yes mam.'' Said Rin as they started making out and take each others cloths off.

"We are gonna do something special today.'' Said Shura as she playfully shoved Rin on to the floor of the tent then positioned herself with her crotch in his face.

"Now lick.'' Said Shura.

"Yes ma'am.'' Said Rin as he pulled Shura's pussy to him he started to lick, suck and kiss it.

"F..FUUUUuuuck" Shura moaned with pleasure.

"Oh yeah that's the spot baby.'' Said Shura as she saw Rin's penis get hard. She grabbed it with both hands and started to lick the tip then she shoved the whole thing in her mouth, as she sucked Rin off, Rin licked her clit while slapping Shura's big juicy ass.

"Shura I think I'm close Said Rin as he shot a load in Shura's mouth which she swalloed with a smile.

"You dirty little boy I told no coming unless it's in my pussy now I have to punish you.'' Said Shura with a perverted smile.

"Please punish me Shura.'' Said Rin. As his cock got hard Again.

"Your so energetic.'' Said Shura as she brought Rin's face to hers and kissed him. As they did Shura slipped her tongue against Rin's. They explore each others mouths, using only their tongues. She sighed deeply into his mouth.

Rin then rolled her over and pinned her.

They laid down together, atop the covers. Rin continued to trail kisses down Shura's chest, paying close attention to each breast, her breath was sharp now, smiling she pushed his head lower, her smile turning into a pleasured sigh as he moved between her, massaging her every need with only his troublesome mouth. her breasts still cupped in his hand she groaned

Minutes later she pulled his face to hers, and kissed him. He climbed on top, spreading her legs apart, his hand caressing her face gently, she took his hand and kissed his fingers. He gently moved into her, then in moments the 2 of them were merged. She grinned as he entered her, she could feel him now,she loved the feeling of him in her they were joined together by deeper bonds than lust. She pushed against him, feeling sharp pain and pleasure course through her lower body, her legs aching for more. He began to move, pushing back and forth, her legs wrapped behind him like cuffs. With each moment he moved quicker, feeling her walls move around him, filling their minds with the euphoria of love. She began to moan his name, her hands now digging into his back and he pushed harder and faster.

They both started breathing into each other and they matched their motions with each other to fill the full effects of the pleasure. He began to move faster as they both let out louder moans of pleasure.

Rin spoke through short breaths "I...I don't think I can hold on for much longer"

She nervously grinned, grinding against his cock "I don't know how long I can keep up, I'm...I'm cumming!"

He grinned "Me too"

"DON'T STOP ... OOH RIN DON'T YOU DARE STOP NOW !" She stated as Rin picked up the passe and thrusted into Shura faster using his demon strength.

"R..Rin !" She exclaimed

"S..Shura..." He replied

"SHURA !..." pushed faster now, watching her breasts jiggle up and down only made him want to blow even more.

"RIN !" She Squealed, as she reached her climax shaking her body, her wetness and his own collided, as he reached his own climax soon after.

Moments later they were spent, panting atop each other. His head resting on her breasts, her hands folded into his hair.

"Rin you were wonderful.'' Said Shura.

"As were you Shura.'' Said Rin as he laid there his head between her breasts as he squeezed them.

 **(Lemon Over.)**

Later at night.

After drawing a protection circle they got ready for the test.

"OK everyone listen up there are 3 lanterns in the forest in the forest now there are 3 openings for exorcist so who ever brings the lantern bacj gets to become a exorcist.'' Said Yukio.

"Each of you has supplies and some anti-demon equipment.'' Said Yukio.

"I'm gonna find one of those lanterns.'' Stated Rin.

"You better and if you do a I'll have a special reward for you.'' Said Shura slapping Rin's ass.

"OK.'' Said Rin with a blush.

Ben and Jase saw it and grinned.

"Do they want people to know they are dating.'' Asked Ben.

"I don't think these people notice.'' Said Jase.

"OK go.'' Said Yukio as everyone got moving.

Meanwhile.

"Are you sure they will not find out.'' Asked Amaimon hoping they would not be caught.

"Calm down they will not know and if it makes you feel better MR Neuhaus in the forest to keep an eye out.'' Said Mephisto.

In another part of the forest.

Igor was on the ground in pain with 5 figures in front of him one of them was Albedo.

"God damn you brutes.'' Said Igor who's arms were both broken.

"Oh shut up you worthless piece of human gutter trash.'' Said Albedo as he stepped on Igor's head as the others laughed.

"You have yourself to blame for thinking a weak worm like you stood a chance against us.'' "Said Albedo as he then stomped on one of Igor's broken arms as Igor gritted his teeth trying to avoid screaming. Albedo's allies started to laugh louder.

"Now be a good worm and tell us were your boss is.'' Said Albedo as he grabbed him by his hair then removed Igor's eye patch and pressed his index and middle finger against his burned closed left eye socket and pressed hard drawing blood.

"You bastard stop.'' Said Igor while trying not to scream in pain.

"Tell us where your boss is and we will not kill you.'' Said Albedo. "Or would you rather wind up like the rest of your worthless family.''

"They were not worthless they were my whole world.'' Said Igor as Albedo's fingers pierced Igor's eye Socket and went inside causing blood to shoot forth.

"OH please if they were anything like you then they were just a waste of time, energy and flesh, and if you will not do as we say then Drej loosen this maggots tongue a bit will you.'' Said Albedo

A young 18 year old boy wearing a white mask wearing "Mad Max" style clothing with two earrings on each of his ears, he had spiked plates on his shoulders , right hand, and right foot. He had a flat plate with orange stripes on his right calf and right arm as well as a holster with a gun in it on his left thigh. He wore a black vest, orange shirt, orange-yellow pants, multiple orange wristbands on his arm, and gothic shoes. His hair was in a Mohawk also had a metal orange spiked collar around his neck.

"With pleasure.'' Said Drej as he raised his right hand that glowed orange as a energy ring of orange energe appeared around Igor's neck that tightened and lifted him up into the air.

"Now be a good worthless piece of human gutter trash and tell us where your boss is.'' Said Drej as Igor started to tell them everything.

"That trick never fails.'' Said Drej as he made the energy ring vanished and Igor dropped to his knees. Albedo went up to Igor and kicked him in the chest and then started to step on his face.

"Now was that so hard.'' Said albedo as they left Igor behind not caring if he lived or died.

"OK we have our orders Drej you ready.'' Asked Albedo.

"I was born ready to kill and fight.'' Said Drej while cracking his knuckles.

"Vile how about you.'' Asked Albedo to a a 18 year old boy wearing a mask like Drej wearing, he was also wearing clothes like Jase only darker colors he night black hair. He had a metal spiked collar around his neck that was a dark red.

"I'm ready to make some people neg for their worthless lives.'' Said Vile wanting to get straight to hurting and killing people.

"Emo up for some fun.'' Asked Albedo to a another 18 year old boy wearing a black hoodie, pale blue trousers also wearing a mask like Drej and vile. He also wore a grey spiked metal collar.

"Fun is such a drag.'' Said Emo in negative and gloomy tone.

"Cadaver how about you.'' Asked Albedo to a an 18 year old boy wearing a mask like Drej, Vile and Emo. Also he was wearing a purple straitjacket with fourteen buckles on it and dark purple pants. And Purple metal spiked collar.

"Cadaver make the killing happy.'' Said Cadaverin a happy and crazy tone.

"OK let's see if you can live up to what your boss says about you.'' Said Albedo as they got moving.

 **Well that is it for now sorry for the cliffhanger I need a way to keep people interested and wanting to come back for more I really do hope you all please review so I know you all enjoy it and want me to keep on writing hope it was not to short for everyone's liking also for those who did not review chapter 4 please do so so I know you read it. Who are the 4 with Albedo really and what is store for Ben and Jase you'll have to wait and see. Also next chapter will have a fight and Rin, Ben and Jase secrets will be revealed until next this is Myzor king of war signing out.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 7 I hope that everyone who is still reading my story likes it thanks for all those who are reading still and this is going to be a long one any way let us get on with the story.**

Everyone was back turned out that they all had to work together in order to move the lanterns they thought that only 3 of them could become Exorcist but figured out if they all worked in teams they could all pass.

Ben and Jase helped Izumo while Rin, Shiemi, Bon Renzo and Konekomaru worked together.

While Nemu did it alone.

" **Congratulations** everyone you passed.'' Said Yukio.

"Yeah alright.'' Said Rin with joy.

"Good job Rin and believe me I'm so gonna rock your world to night.'' Said Shura to Rin who blushed remembering what Shura promised.

"Thanks for the help guys.'' Said Izumo to Ben and Jase.

"Thank Jase it was him who found it.'' Said Ben.

"OK thanks Jase.'' Said Izumo as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No prob.'' Said Jase with a blush.

"Hey no far how come he gets a kiss.'' Said Renzo.

"Guess she likes him more then you.'' Said Ben as Renzo went and sulked.

Above them.

"Well Amaimon are you ready.'' Asked Mephisto to his little brother.

"Yeah I'm ready.'' Said Amaimon as he went to attack.

"Ah guy incoming.'' Said Ben as he directed everyone's attention to an incoming Amaimon.

"You again.'' Said Rin not Happy to see Amaimon.

"Yep ready to fight.'' Asked Amaimon.

"Always.'' Said Rin as he charged at him only for Amaimon to dodge hi.

"Rin stop.'' Said Yukio.

"Come on Jase I think Rin is gonna need our help.'' Said Ben.

"Hold it both of you, your not ready for this kind of thing.'' Said Yukio.

"Bull shit.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah see thing is unlike them we are ready.'' Said Ben.

"What are talking about there is no way you are dugh.'' Before Yukio could Finish Jase snuck up behind him and used the Hephaestan neuro grip and down Yukio went.

"Hahahaha hephaestan neuro grip'' Said Jase.

"Never fails.'' Said Ben.

"Let's go.'' Said Jase as they went to go help Rin.

"Ben, Jase come vack.'' Called out Shiemi.

"You guys stay here.'' Said Jase.

"Sorry but you would only get in the way.'' Said Ben.

"What dose he mien get in the way.'' Said Bon.

"Enough all of you stay here your not ready for this.'' Said Shura who wished she could have gone with Rin.

"But we can't just stay here.'' Said Izumo.

"Enough do as I say.'' Said Shura as she started to look around sensing someone was there.

"And who ever is there better come out.'' Yelled Shura as Vile, Emo and Cadaver came out of the shadows.

"You sensed us ha I would say I'm impressed but that would be lying.'' Said Vile.

"Not lying is such a drag.'' Said Emo.

"Alright who are you and what are you doing here.'' Demanded Shura.  
"If I were you I'd worry more about what we will do to you unless you come wit us quietlly.'' Said Vile to Shura.  
"And what if I don't.'' Asked Shura.  
"Then Cadaver make the killing and pain bringing happy, happy, happy.'' Said Cadaver.  
"OK enough I know your not demons so unless you wanna die get in the circle.'' Ordered Shura.  
"How about instead you get on over here.'' Said Vile as he raised his left hand which glowed and Shura's ankles were wrapped in energy rings that then pulled themselves together.  
"Hey wha gives.'' Said Shura as Vile raised his right hand that also glowed and energy rings appeared around Shura's wrist that then pulled themselves together.  
"I gave you far warning.'' Said Vile as he made the rings levitate Shura to him.  
"Rin where are you when I need you.'' Said Shura.  
"You put her down.'' Said Izumo.

"I think not. Emo, Cadaver take them.'' Ordered Vile.

"What a drag.'' Said Emo as he and Cadaver raised their hands that glowed and trapped Izumo, Shura, Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru in energy spheres.

"Cadaver play now happy happy.'' Said Cadaver as he made the spheres smaller and made them bounce around.

"Enough we have what we want time to go as much as i wanna watch you torcher and kill this fleshslugs we have our orders lets go.'' Said Vile as they left.

With Ben and Jase.

Man those 2 move fast.'' Said Ben having just caught up tp Rin and Amaimon.

"Come on draw your sword and let's fight.'' Said Amaimon but Rin was not sure as Ben and Jase were there.

"Rin it is OK.'' Said Jase as Rin looked at him.

"We know you are the son of Satan.'' Said Ben which let Rin shocked.

"And we don't care.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah were your pals so draw your sword and kick his ass.'' Said Ben as Rin smiled and shed tears of joy as he drew his word and his flames came out.

"OK man you are going down.'' Said Rin as he and Amaimon started to fight.

"Should we help him.'' Asked Jase.

"Sorry but you will have us to deal with.'' Came Albedo's voice as Ben and Jase looked to see Albedo and Drej.

"Albedo what are you doing here and who is that.'' Asked Ben pointing to Drej who removed his mask to reveal he looked just like Jase on with Orange eyes.

"What the hell.'' Said Ben and Jase.

"Oh him he is an ulternate version of Jase from another dimension and he prefers the name Drej to the human name he was given.'' Said Albedo.

"And now I'm here to crush you.'' Said Drej to Jase while cracking his knuckles.

"In your dreams.'' Said Jase as Drej took something from his pocket and put it on his collar it was an orange Nemetrix.

"Thought you were the only one with one of these babies well think again.'' Said Drej as he went **Tyrannopede**.

"Oh so that is how it is gonna be ha OK.'' said Jase as he also went **Tyrannopede**.

"Drej kill him.'' Ordered Albedo as Drej and Jase started to fight.

"And as for you Tennyson time for you to die.'' Said Albedo as he took out a red and white and black device and put it on his wrist.

"LIke it it is my new Ultimatrix.'' Said Albedo as he went **Gravattack**.

Ben did the same as he went **Gravattack**.

Ben and Albedo who were both now **Gravattack** both charged at one another and both of them each threw a punch that collided and sent them unto different buildings and both changed back.

"Save yourself the trouble and give up now Tennyson.'' said Albedo as he got up.

"In your dreams Albedo.'' said Ben.

"Oh come now don't tell me you really think you can win.'' said Albedo. "Cause i can promise you this once i win I'll hunt down and kill all your new friends and destroy that school of theirs just to prove I can.'' said the evil Galvan with a evil smile.

"Not gonna happen Albedo.'' Yelled Ben as he charged at Albedo while going **Humungousaur**.

"Still charging in like a brainless savage.'' said Albedo as the Galvan shook his head. "Typical human behaviour.'' He said as he also went **Humungousaur** and then went **Ultimate Humungousaur** and threw a punch at Ben who did the same only **Ultimate Humungousaur's** punch was stronger and sent **Humungousaur** into a some trees.

"You never learn do you you brainless human.'' said **Ultimate Humungousaur** as he grabbed **Humungousaur** by his tail and spun him around and threw him through several more trees.

"Now let's see if you can handle this.'' said **Ultimate Humungousaur** as he turned his hands into cannons and opened fire on the trees Ben was under.

There were explosions and the trees started to burn.

There was a emerald green flash and out of the burning trees came Waybig.

" **WAYBIG**.'' He yelled.

"What you got to say know tiny.'' asked **Waybig**. Looking down at Albedo.

 **Ultimate Humungousaur** changed into **Waybig** and then he went **Ultimate** **Waybig.**

"You mean beside **Ultimate** **Waybig**.'' said **Ultimate** **Waybig** as he then swatted **Waybig** aside like he was nothing.

"Alright lets see you stand up to this.'' said **Waybig** as he crossed his arms and fired and energy beam at **Ultimate** **Waybig**.

"Not impressed.'' said **Ultimate** **Waybig** as he fired a beam right back that over powered **Waybig's** beam and blasted him in the chest he fell down as **Ultimate** **Waybig** picked him up and threw him into several trees.

when the smoke cleared **Waybig** was gone having gone **Spidermonkey** in hopes of escape.

"Tennyson, come out here and finish the fight.'' said **Ultimate** **Waybig** as he changed back Albedo.

"Oh man how can I beat him.'' asked the Atachnachimp.

"You can't beat me you fool.'' came Albedo's voice, as **Spidermonkey** looked on to see Albedo go **Ultimate** **Spidermonkey**.

"Oh man.'' said **Spidermonkey** as he tried to escape by climbing up a tree only for **Ultimate** **Spidermonkey** to catch up to him.

"Going somewhere.'' asked **Ultimate** **Spidermonkey** as he grabbed **Spidermonkey** by his tail used all 6 of his arms to pummel **Spidermonkey** into the ground then wrapped him in webbing while scrunching him up into a ball and threw him at the ground.

There was another green flash and out came **Rath**.

"Let me tell ya something Albedo of the Galvan **Rath** is gonna turn you inside out.'' said **Rath**.

"I'd love to see you try.'' said **Ultimate** **Spidermonkey** as also turned into **Rath** and the 2 now Appoplexian's charged at one another as Albedo then went **Ultimate** **Rath** and the two started to wrestle with **Ultimate** **Rath** coming out the winner.

"Let me tell ya something Ben Tennyson you are no match for me give up now.'' said **Ultimate** **Rath**.

 **Rath** said nothing just tapped the Omnitrix Symbol and went **Echo-echo** and hit **Ultimate** **Rath** with a sonic blast that sent him into a pile of knocked down trees.

"Now what's say you give up.'' said **Echo-echo** as **Ultimate** **Rath** got out of the rumble and went **Ultimate** **Echo-echo** and hit **Echo-echo** with his own Sonic blast which flung him several feet.

"OK new plan.'' said **Echo-echo** as he tapped the Omnitrix Symbol and went **Gravattack** and and used his gravity powers to lift **Ultimate** **Echo-echo** up into the air and bring him down hard and fast several times till **Ultimate** **Echo-echo** went **Ultimate Gravattack** and used his gravity powers to over power **Gravattack** and tried to crush him then spun him around and sent him into another tree that collapsed down on him.

 **Ultimate Gravattack** used his powers to lift **Gravattack** out of the wrecked building and brought him to him and punched him into the rubble just as the omnitrix timed out.

"Oh yeah look at the great Ben Tennyson now.'' said **Ultimate Gravattack** as he changed back to Albedo and walked up to Ben and kicked him in the gut several times.

"Some hero more like a zero.'' laughed Albedo.

"It ain't over yet.'' said Ben as the Omnitrix wearer tried to get up but was to weak to do so.

"Oh please do yourself a favor and give up.'' said Albedo as he kicked Ben again then stepped on him.

"Tell you what give me the Omnitrix and I'll let you go.'' said Albedo with a evil smile.

"NEVER.'' said Ben.

"Oh come one Tennyson try to see reason for once in your brainless life.'' said Albedo.

"I mean you were not even suppose to have it, your grandfather was. You only got it as a result of a flook.'' said the Galvan. "Face it your grandfather would have made a far better choice your nowhere near half the hero he is.''

"Shut up any way what do you know.'' asked Ben.

"Besides the fact that what you are is no hero, your a child, a show off, a clown, a joke, a immature spoiled pest who wants to be the center of everyone's attention to want everything to be about him.'' said Albedo. "Once more you take credit for what others do.''

"Shut up I don't do that.'' said Ben tho as much as he hated to admit it a number of the things albedo said were true.

"Oh yes you do.'' said Albedo as he kicked Ben across the face. "Think about it from back when it was you, your grandfather and your cousin to when it was you, your cousin and her boyfriend, to your Revonnahgander partner you always took all the credit even when they saved your life and and wound up being the ones to truly save the day and even when you were only able to save the day because of them you took all the credit and left them out.'' Said Albedo.

"Admit it Tennyson, You are a failure. A show off. A clown. You never took your responsibilities seriously. '' said Albedo as he lifted Ben by his shirt and punched him in the gut and dropped him.

"NOOOO" Ben yelled " I...I...I...I...I always tried to ...hel..ARGhhh Help people to do the right thing." Ben spoke as all he felt was pain. As Albedo kicked him a few times then stepped on him.

"Ha who are you kidding you fool, if you were serious, and even if you were even half the hero your grandfather is. Magister Labrid would still be alive now wouldn't he" Albedo said while he chuckled as he stomped on Ben a few times. "Remember Magister Labrid how he got killed because he was with you and your team.'' Said Albedo as Ben remembered Magister Labrid and how he was not able to save the man's life.

" You are nothing more than a failure and a spoiled child who tries to act like a hero" Said Albedo as he hicked and stepped on Ben.

"No...No...No...No...No" Ben yelled as tears veiled up into his eyes. The ghosts from his past started clouding his mind once again and for the first time he felt...He deserved to die.

Face it Tennyson your no better then me.'' said Albedo as he raised his foot to crush Ben's skull, only for Ben to catch Albedo's foot, and throw him off Balance.

"Your wrong Albedo.'' said Ben as he wiped some blood away.

"Sure I may have messed up. Sure I might not have always taken thins as serious as i should have. Sure I at times let all the fame and everything go to my head.'' said Ben as he got up.

"But I'm nothing like you. You who only cares for himself wand will gladly lie, cheat, steal, destroy and even murder to get what you want with no regards for others.'' said Ben.

"Blah, blah, blah you had your chance and now you are gonna die.'' said Albedo as he turned into **Ultimate Humungousaur**. "Now I will have the pleasure of killing you here and now, then I will take the omnitrix from your cold lifeless body.''

Ben activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through till he found the alien he wanted.

"It's HERO TIME.'' Yelled Ben as he slammed down on the Omnitrix and after a bright flash of light, there stood **Atomix**.

"Get ready Tennyson it's over.'' said **Ultimate Humungousaur** as he threw a punch only for **Atomix** to grab it.

"Nice Try Albedo now try this.'' said **Atomix** as punched **Ultimate Humungousaur** into some rubble.

"OK that's enough time to get tough.'' Said **Ultimate Humungousaur** as he swung his tail only for **Atomix** to grab it and spin him around then slam him into the ground. **Ultimate Humungousaur** tried to kick **Atomix** who grabbed his foot and twisted it a bit. Then picked **Ultimate Humungousaur** up as **Atomix** up and started to punch him over and over then picked him up and threw him to the ground. **Atomix** then jumped up and elbow dropped him. Then picked him up and spun him around then threw him up into and flew up to him.

''Nuclear Punch.'' said **Atomix** as he delivered a powerful punch to **Ultimate Humungousaur's** face who was sent fly as flew **Atomix** back down just as the Omnitrix timed out.

"Man that was tough.'' said Ben as he sat down.

"I forgot how much of a handful Albedo was.'' said Ben.

"I hope Jase is OK.'' thought Ben.

Jase and Drej were headbutting each other none stop.

Drej swung his tail at Jase who caught it in his mouth and swung him around till Drej dug his feet in the ground and pulled his tail and swung Jase into some trees.

"That all you got.'' Said Drej as he started to jump on Jase.

"No.'' Said Jase while shooting some webbing into Drej face who Jase then knocked aside with his strength then headbutted him in the side as he got up.

"Ready to call it quiets.'' Asked Jase as Drej tripped him up with his tail and headbutted him in the chest.

"In your dreams.'' Said Drej as he tried to bite Jase in the neck but he saw it coming and dodged it and kicked Drej up the chin.

"OK you are asking for it.'' Said Drej as he charged at Jase who did the same and just as they got close Jase turned into and **Crabdozer** and charged at Drej's right legs which caused him to fall down.

"Take my advice and stay down.'' Said **Crabdozer** as **Tyrannopede** went **Slamworm** and to spit Acid at **Crabdozer** who dodged it and went **Buglizard** and hid in the trees and as he hid he went **Terroranchula**.

"Come out where ever you are.'' Said **Slamworm** as he looked.

"Hello dumbass.'' Yelled **Terroranchula** after waiting for **Slamworm** to get close enough and shot some webbing around **Slamworm's** mouth then went **Tyrannopede** and bit into him just bellow his Nemetrix and threw him to the ground. Then using his tail tapped Drej's Nemetrix and turned him back to Drej.

"This ain't over.'' Said Drej as Jase punched him in the face knocking him down then as he got up used the hephaestan neuro grip on him knocking him out.

"Man that was tough.'' Said Jase.

"Your telling me.'' Said Ben who was walking to where Jase was and sat down on a rock. And when he did he saw Rin get thrown to the ground near them.

"Rin oh man what happened.'' Asked Ben as he and Jase helped him up.

"He lost is what.'' Said Amaimon as he landed in front of them.

"This is not over.'' Said Rin.

"That it is not.'' Came Vile's voice as they looked to see Vile, Emo and Cadaver and a captured Shura.

"Shura.'' Said Rin trying to get up.

"Aha now watch it or we will kill her.'' Said Vile as Ben, Jase and Rin just stood there.

"And you amaimon were you and your brother not told to stay out of this.'' Asked Vile.

"It was all his idea not mine.'' Said Amaimon.

"Hey.'' Called out an angry Maphesto who revealed himself.

"So I see you chose to ignore your orders.'' came Eon's voice as he revealed himself.

"Eon.'' Said Ben.

"Hello Tennyson sorry no time to talk now well to you anyway.'' Said Eon.

"I'm here for him.'' Said Eon pointing to Rin.

"Me.'' Said Rin.

"Yes now boy unless you want your girlfriend hurt you will come along peacefully and beliebe me we are not here to kill you.'' Said Eon.

"What do you mien not here to kill me.'' Asked Rin.

"If we wanted to kill you then you would be dead already.'' Said Vile.

"Yes now come with us.'' Said Eon.

"How about this instead.'' Said Jase while placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. Then, Yelled "Solar flash.'' And a sphere of white light appeared and gave off a bright flash of light. Which blinded Eon and his allies for a few seconds while Ben shielded his eyes and put a hand over Rin's eyes.

"Rin what are you waiting for go save Shura.'' Said Ben as Rin did just that and went and got Shura.

"Shura are you OK.'' Asked Rin as Shura kissed him.

"That answer your question.'' Asked Shura as Rin blushed.

"Save the hugging and kissing for another time.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah we ain't out trouble yet.'' Said Ben.

"That you are not.'' Came Albedo's voice as he walked up to his allies along with Drej.

"hate to say it but he is right Ben we are to tired and also out numbered.'' Said Jase.

"And now you die.'' Said Vile as he got ready to attack when some disembodied arms with stitches on them attack him only to dodge them.

"I'm not done with you bastards.'' Came Igor's voice as he made himself known.

"Still alive ha well that will soon be fixed.'' Said Vile as he fired eye beams at Igor burning 2 holes in his torso.

"Aaaahhhh.'' Yelled Igor in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"Now that that is taken care of get them.'' Said Eon as a red and yellow portal opened behind them.

"Enough return now.'' Came an evil voice. From the portal.

"But master.'' Sadi Eon.

"I said return now.'' Said the voice as the portal sucked in Eon, Albedo, Drej, Vile, Emo and Cadaver. Another portal opened and sucked in Igor another appeared and sucked up Amaimon.

"Do not think I have forgotten about you Mephisto I shall come for you next but later.'' Said the Voice as the portals closed.

"Great all my fun ruined.'' Said Mephisto as he appeared from nowhere.

"Fun you call this fun.'' Asked a pissed off Ben.

"Yes I do actually.'' Said Mephisto as Jase fired a energy blast from his right hand that hit Mephisto right in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Now that is funny.'' Said Jase.

"I'll say.'' Said Ben with a laugh.

"Totally.'' Said Rin with a grin.

"Oh yeah.'' Said Shura.

"It was not funny.'' Said Mephisto.

"It was and also care to tell us what that was all about.'' Asked Jase.

"No after what you did I will not.' Said Mephisto.

"Ben.'' Said Jase as Ben activated the Omnitrix and went **Toepick**. "Way ahead of ya.'' Said **Toepick**.

"OH no not that form again.'' Said mephisto in fear as the metallic cage on **Toepick** 's helmet opened, showing his face to Mehpisto who then turned white with fear as he let out a scream of horror, as a chain of sounds began: terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter escaped from **Toepick** cage.

"No you were saying Mephisto.'' Asked Jase.

"OK I'll talk just make him stop.'' Said Mephisto begging Ben to change back and he did.

"That you will.'' Came a voice that belonged to a blond man with a sword.

"OH crap why him. Said Shura.

"who is this weirdo.'' Asked Ben.

"Weirdo I'll have you know young man I.'' Before he could finish Ben cut him off.

"Look stupid we are in no mood so either tell us who the hell you are, or get on your panzy cycle and go home.'' Said Ben.

"Hmph well if you must know I am Arthur Auguste Angel.'' Said Arthur. "And you are under arrest spawn of Satan.'' He said pointing at a shocked Rin.

"What are you kidding me Rin is the son of Satan.'' Came Bon's voice as they looked to see Yukio, Bon, Renzo, Konekomaru, Izumo and Shiemi.

"Oh great this is just great.'' Said Ben sarcastically as he then saw Jase with a pissed off look on his face and a death glare aimed at Arthur.

"Arthur,Arthur,Arthur.'' Said Jase with anger and hatred in his voice as he started to glow red and yellow and his hair became like yellow and red energy as he slowly became an Anodite. Everyone minus Ben was shocked at what they saw.

"What's this another demon.'' Asked Arthur ready to strike as Jase made an energy ring appear around Arthur's neck and made it tighten and choke him and lift him off the ground.

"Die Arthur Angel.'' Said Jase as he pointed his right finger at him and fired several small energy beams that burned holes in Arthur body.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh.'' Screamed Arthur in pain.

"That's right suffer like the pice of human gutter trash you are you worthless fleshslug.'' Said Jase in a voice that sounded like Zs'Skayr.

"Jase stop before you kill him.'' Said Ben as Jase looked at him.

"Your not that kind of man please that's the way of his kind not ours.'' Said Ben as Jase calmed down and changed back as he did the Energy ring around Arthur's neck faded and he hit the ground hard.

"Vile monster I'll kill you for that.'' Said Arthur as he managed to some how muster the strength to stand and draw his sword.

"Oh no you don't.'' Said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix and went **Fourarms**. And grabbed Arthurs arm.

"Bad move Blondie.'' Said **Fourarms** as he broke Arthurs arm then punched him several times with his 4 fist then changed back to Ben. He then looked at Yukio, Bon, Renzo, Konekomaru, Izumo and Shiemi who were all shocked at what they saw.

"What are you tards looking at.'' Said Ben. As a portal opened and out came Professor Paradox who placed a hand on Ben and another on Jase.

"Sorry but we need to go quick.'' Said Professor paradox as he pulled Ben and Jase through the portal as it closed.

Then another opened up behind Rin and Shura and they were sucked in.

"Rin.'' Yelled Yukio as he tried to get to Rin but failed.

In another Dimension.

"Where am I.'' Said Igor as he looked around it was like some kind of castle there was fire in certain areas and he could hear people screaming.

A circle of energy appeared around him and encased him in a energy sphere and when it fell he was healed.

"Oh great you are here.'' Came Albedo's voice.

"You.'' Said Igor trying to use his Exorcist abilities only for them to not work.

"What.'' Yelled Igor as Albedo went **Fourarms** and punched Igor in the gut then threw him into a wall.

"Was not expecting you here.'' Came Eon's voice as Igor looked to see him.

"You what is going on where in gods name am I.'' Asked Igor.

"Depends on which god do you mien.'' Asked Eon.

"Enough where am I and who is in charge here.'' Asked Igor as Eon smiled and directed his attention to a platform above them and on it stood a red and yellow male Anodite that was a big and muscular as **Fourarms**.

"Welcome to Megaapocalypse Igor.'' Said The Anodite.

"Who are you.'' Asked Igor.

"Your new lord and master you may call me Energergone.'' Said Energergone as his yellow eyes glowed.

 **Well that is it fo now I hope you all enjoyed please review so now we know who was ordering Eon and the others around who is Energergone really and what are his plans for Rin and where is Rin and Shura and why did Jase angry when he saw Arthur to find out you will have to wait till next time I will update again when I get more reviews. Till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 8 I hope you all did not wait long and hope that everyone is liking the story. Also this is now an M rated story now mainly cause of chapter 7 and cause I plan on trying to make things more violent and maybe ad in some Lemon scenes. any way let us get on with the story.**

When we last left our heroes Ben,Jase,Rin and Shura were teleported away by Professor Paradox.

"Where are we.'' Asked Rin as he and Shura found themselves in what seemed like space only they could breath.

"Awake huh took long enough.'' Came Ben's voice as Rin and Shura looked to see Ben, Jase and Professor Paradox.

" Ben, Jase oh man am I glad to see you where are we and who is that guy.'' Asked Rin pointing at Professor Paradox.

"Ah yes that right this is when we first met.'' Said Professor Paradox as he introduced himself to Rin and Shura. "I am Professor Paradox we haven't met before well I have you haven't.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Come again.'' Asked Both Rin and Shura in union.

"Oh man you 2 are gonna wanna sit down cause the stuff we are about to tell you is gonna blow your minds.'' Said Ben.

"That's putting it mildly.'' Said Jase.

And He was right Rin and Shura's minds were blown they were told of other universes and how Ben, Jase and Professor Paradox were from one and were told about Eon and everything else tho they did have trouble trying to get Rin to forget about getting Professor Paradox to use his tine travel powers to undo certain things from Rin's past. Like Shiro dying tho they mentioned if they did then Rin and Shura would most likely never meet and fall for each other which made them think twice about it.

"Sorry man but Professor Paradox can not use his powers to undo every bad thing in peoples life.'' Said Ben tho he did wish it were not so.

"I get it but can't you do anything.'' Asked Rin.

"I'm sorry but no there are things involved forces beyond your ability to understand.'' Said Professor Paradox tho he wished it was not so part of him wished he could help Rin but he had to leave things as they were. "Time is a gift and our friend doing what you are asking can have consequences beyond belief Time travel is for Immortals and fools.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"But how did you find out about all this tho.'' Asked Rin as Professor Paradox opened another portal and out of it cane Darkbain.

"I owe much of it to my friend here.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Who is he.'' Asked Ben.

"To Eon he is called Darkbain but to you he is called a different name.'' Said Professor Paradox as Darkbain then removed his helmet and cloak and when the others saw what he looked like and who he was they were shocked.

He looked kinda like Ragnarok only younger he looked 24 and the left side of his face was cybernetic as was his left arm he was wearing an outfit like the rooters.

Ben and Jase then got happy looks on their faces. "Retaliate.'' They said as they went up to him and greeted him.

"Hey how you kids been.'' Said Retaliate.

"Oh man is it great to see you.'' Said Ben.

"How you been partner.'' Said Jase.

"Great been under cover getting info on what Eon and the others were up to.'' Said Retaliate. As he looked at Professor Paradox. " Professor Paradox it turns out that you were right Energergone is involved in all this.'' Said Retaliate as Professor Paradox got a serous look on his face.

"Energergon.'' Said Ben,Jase,Rin and Shura.

"Ah yes you don't know him yet he is from the same universe as Eon.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"But who is he.'' Asked Ben.

"Well Ben you are aware that Eon is an evil adult version of you correct.'' Asked Professor Paradox as Ben nodded. "Energergone is an evil adult version of Jase.''

"You mien I got an evil adult version of me running around like Ben.'' Asked Jase as Professor Paradox nodded his head."And from the looks of things he has recruited evil versions of Jase from other universes as Eon has recruited evil versions of Ben from other universes.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Retaliate I must ask was Annihilate with them.'' Asked Professor Paradox. As Retaliate nodded.

"Who is Annihilate.'' Asked Ben not sure if he wanted to know.

"An evil older version of Retaliate from the same universe as Eon and Energergone and like them he has recruited other evil versions of himself as in other evil versions of Retaliate.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"So Eon, and this Energergone dude and this Annihilate dude who are evil fukky grown versions of me and Jase and Retaliate and they have powers like and or exactly like ours and have recruited other evil versions of us with the same powers.'' Asked Ben.

"Yes sadly so.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Well we have had better weeks.'' Said Jase.

"Hey Jase what was up with you when Arthur showed up.'' Asked Shura wondering why the boy got so mad and tried to kill Arthur.

"Yeah man what was up with that.'' Asked Rin also wanting to know why.

"Jase you OK.'' Asked Shura as Jase said nothing.

"He man come on snap out of it.'' Said Rin.

Jase said nothing he just got a sad look on his face as he then had a flashback to the day his Nana was killed and how the forever knight that Did it was their universe version of Arthur Angel.

"Sorry but that is another story for another time.'' Said Ben.

"Yo Professor Paradox I think Jase needs some cheering up.'' Said Retaliate.

"Yes and I know just the thing.'' Said Professor Paradox as he teleported them all to undertown.

"Where are we.'' Asked Rin.

"We are in our Universe.'' Said Retaliate.

"Yeah this is Undertwon.'' Said Ben.

"Why are we here.'' Asked Shura.

"That is why.'' Said Professor Paradox as they saw a car fallowed buy a truck stop near each other. The Truck was driven by the robotic forever ninja and the car had Sir Morton and the twin knights in it.

"Hey are those forever knights in there.'' Asked Ben.

"Forever knights I hate filthy forever knights.'' Yelled Jase with Anger.

"Yeah and now you can vent your anger out.'' Said Retaliator.

"OK Know I get why we are here.'' Said Ben getting the idea while smiling.

"Normally I don't approve this kind of thing, but as they are forever knights and after all that has happened I'm OK with it.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"Really.'' Asked Jase as Professor Paradox nodded while smiling.

"Teah kid do it.'' Said Retaliate.

"Go for it man.'' Said Ben as Jase went to do what he wanted to do.

"OK what was that about and who are the forever knights.'' Asked Rin.

"We'll tell you as he dose his thing.'' Said Ben.

Jase went up to the truck with the forever ninja in it "Hey Metal Head.'' Said Jase as the forever ninja looked at him, and he blasted the forever ninja's head off he then opened the door and the headless robot's body fell out. Jase got in the truck and started it.

"Nighty night forever knights.'' Said Jase as he put his foot on the accelerator and took off in the direction of the car the forever knights were in and hit the back causing the the car to spin around till it stopped.

"What was that.'' Said Sir Morton as he and twin knights saw Jase.

"Hello forever knuckleheads.'' Said Jase to them.

"Please tell me that is not Jase Lee also known as the knight slayer and Knight hunter and Knight killer.'' Said Sir Morton as the twin knights held each other in fear as they nodded.

"I am the Knight killer.'' Yelled Jase as he stepped on the gas as he sped at the car the forever knights were in.

"Oh fuck he's gonna do it again.'' Said Sir Morton as Jase rammed the car with the truck sending it rolling. And when it stopped it was upside down.

Sir Morton and the twin knights barley remained awake as the saw Jase in the truck looking at them with an evil Grin.

"He's gonna do it again fuck.'' Said Sir Morton as he and the twin knights tried to get out as Jase charged at them.

"I hate forever knights.'' Yelled Jase as hit the car again sending it into a wall.

"We gotta get out.'' Said Sir Morton as he and the twin knights got out.

"Forget about somebody.'' Came Jase voice as the 3 forever knights looked to see Jase still driving the truck.

"Oh fuck run.'' Yelled Sir Morton as he and the twin knights tried to run.

"Nice try but no.'' Said Jase as he stepped on the gas and hit the 3 forever knights in the back sending them flying. "I really hate Forever knight.''

"Ah my back I think he broke my back.'' Said Sir Morton as he saw the twin knight were in no better shape.

"Prepare to be road kill forever knuckleheads.'' Said Jase who was about to run them over when he was teleported back to where Ben,Retaliate, Rin, Shura and Professor Paradox all were.

"Man just when I was about to get em.'' Said Jase.

"There is always next time but now we got better things to do.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah tho it was funny how you scared them shitless.'' Said Retaliate.

"Yeah they were screaming like babies.'' Said Ben with a Laugh.

"Yeah but don't you think you might of taken it a bit to far.'' Asked Rin.

"No.'' Said Jase.

"You almost murdered them.'' Said Shura shocked that Jase would be so OK with killing humans.

"So the only good forever night is a dead forever knight.'' Said Retaliate.

"And all forever knights deserve to die.'' Said Jase starting to sound like Zs'Skayr.

"OK I think you need some more medicine.'' Said Ben.

"Here I got it before I arrived.'' Said Professor Paradox bringing out out the case he gave them. Jase took a vile and opened it and drank it. "I hate this part.''Said Jase as he felt his insides as if they were being rearranged.

"Why do you keep taking that stuff.'' Asked Rin.

"Not sure you'd believe me once more it is a real strange story.'' Said Jase.

"Try us.'' Said Rin.

IN Energergone's lair.

"What do you mien vanished.'' Yelled.'' Energergone.

"Just that vanished from what I herd to portals opened and sucked them on.'' Said Igor.

Energergone made an energy ring appear around Igor's neck and choke him as it lifted him into the air.

"Well then I best you go and see what happened.'' Yelled Energergone as he dropped Igor on the ground.

"I believe I can help you with that.'' Said Albedo as the former Galvan entered the room.

"Speak.'' Said Energergone dryly.

"I have investigated where they vanished and detected temperol energy.'' Said Albedo as Engergone's eyes flashed with Rage as he yelled. "PARADOX.''

"Yes it seems the time walker has made his move.'' Said Albedo.

"Time walker what are you talking about..'' Asked Igor.

"Oh ye of little mind allow me to explained it in a way that even an idiot with your primitive underdeveloped brain can understand.'' Said Albedo.

"Professor Paradox is a being with time travel powers.'' Said Albedo.

"Are you mad timetavel is impossible.'' Said Igor.

"Says who you.'' Said Albedo as he kicked Igor aside.

"Watch your tone with me boy.'' Said Igor as Albedo went **Ultimate Humungousaur** and punched Igor in the gut sending him into a wall.

"You best hope don't rip your organs out, and play do-rei-mi on your bones" Said **Ultimate Humungousaur** as he changed back to Albedo and kicked Igor in the gut. "And yes Time travel is possible.

"Albedo is correct.'' Said Enegergone as he created an energy ring around Igor and encased him in a sphere and then vanished then a few seconds later it reappeared and vanished and there stood a shocked Igor.

"You were saying.'' Said Enegergone.

"I was there the day before the blue night i saw my family.'' Said Igor.

"Of course you did you sorry excuse for an educator, Master Enegergone transported you back in time and back here.'' Said Albedo.

"How was that possible.'' Asked Igor.

"Just because something is not possible for humans dose not make it impossible.'' Stated Enegergone.

"Send me back please, send me back I need to save my family.'' Said Igor as Enegergone made an energy ring appear around Igor's neck and choke him as it lifted him into the air.

"Never give orders to me, I am the one who gives them and you fallow them like a good lackey.'' Said Enegergone.

smiled as the energy ring around his neck tightened.

"But if you should fail me You'd then best pray to whatever god that you believe in, that I don't rip your still beating heart from your body and eat it raw.!" Stated Enegergone as he dropped Igor on the floor.

"Yes Master.'' Said Igor.

 **Well that's it for now hope you all enjoyed it please review also wanna thank Bloodydemon666 for his help with some things. And sorry if this was a bit rushed I just wanted to get some things done and to have a bit of fun. until next time this is Myzor king of War signing out.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Hey hello there everyone here it is chapter 9 hope everyone enjoys it is going to be a long chapter. Also I hope you all are still enjoying it. Also Bon is going to get his ass handed to him by Ben and Jase in this chapter same with Arthur. Also please review so I know to keep going any way let us get on with the story.

10 weeks have passed. Rin and Shura have been staying in Ben's universe for a time they met many of the people Ben knew including Rook,Gwen,Kevin and Kai. It was also revealed that Jase was a Magister and that he was before stationed in the Andromeda Galaxy. Rin and Shura did like it in Ben's universe but before long they felt they should go home.

Professor Paradox knowing this came to take them home.

"Are you sure about this.'' Asked Ben.

"Yeah I mien they know what you are now.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah I don't see this going well.'' Said Ben.

"This is a bad Idea.'' Said Kai.

"I know but I have to Yukio is still there.'' Said Rin missing his little brother.

"That's all well and good and all but you do know everyone is gonna wanna kill you.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah so what do you care.'' Yelled Rin getting mad.

"We care cause your our friend Rin.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah we get that Satan's your dad and we don't give a damn your still our friend.'' Said Jase.

"'Plus I don't see this going well.'' Said Jase.

"I must agree with Magister Lee I do not see this going well.'' Said Rook.

"Rook we've been through this call me Jase.'' Said Jase.

"Yes magister Lee I mien Jase,Jase..'' Said Rook.

"I still say this is a bad move.'' Said Kai.

"Regardless it's his choice.'' Said Ben tho he also did not like it.

"OK but keep this in mind you can always come back here.'' Said Jase letting Rin and Shura know they had a home.

"Thanks man.'' Said Rin as he and Shura were sent home by Professor Paradox.

"I just know this is a mistake.'' Said Rook.

"Which is why we got a plan.'' Said Ben as Professor Paradox came back.

"Ready to go.'' Asked Professor Paradox.

"Yeah.'' Said Jase. As he and Ben and Rook were teleported to Rin's universe.

In Rin's Universe.

They arrived in what seemed to be a wrecked court room.

"Man what happened here.'' Said Ben.

"I transported you a few hours into the future and before you ask it was needed.'' Stated Professor Paradox.

"If you say so.'' Said Jase trusting the time walker.

"Ben, Jase, Rook, Kai, Professor Paradox.'' Came Rin's voice as they saw him and Shura walked up to them.

"Looks like we mist 1 hell of a party.'' Said Kai.

"Yeah.'' Said Ben.

"Ah Ben I think we are in trouble.'' Said Rook as he alerted their attention to Exorcist surrounding them most of them armed with flamethrowers.

"Well, well will wonders never cease.'' Said Arthur.

"Oh great your still alive.'' Said Ben not happy to see the annoying blond exorcist.

"Yes I barley survived the wounds your friend inflected on me.'' Said Arthur glaring anger at Jase.

"Tell it to my ass.'' Said Jase.

"What why.'' Asked Arthur not getting what he herd.

"Cause it's the only part of me that gives a shit about any of this.'' Said Jase getting a laugh out of Ben, Rin and Shura.

"Oh man that is funny.'' Came Renzo's voice as he along with Yukio, Bon, Konekomaru, Izumo and Shiemi.

"Enough Burn them.'' Ordered.'' Arthur as the Exorcist with flamethrowers tried to Burn Ben, Jase, Rook, Kai Professor Paradox.

"Fraid not.'' Said Jase as he used his powers to make the fire swirl around them and soon it took the form of a Chinese dragon.

"You in trouble now ya dumb blond.'' Said Ben as the fire dragon opened it;s mouth and fired a red beam of energy at Arthur who tried to block it with his sword and was pushed into a wall. Then blasted some of the Exorcist dragon then vanished as some parts of the building started to catch fire.

"Oh that's gotta hurt.'' Said Shura.

"Great but we still got them to deal with.'' Said Kai.

"No prob I got this.'' Said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix and went Lodestar. "Lodestar." yelled the now Biosovortian as he used his powers to lift the exorcist with the flamethrowers by their flamethrowers and throw some in the walls and some into other exorcists.

As some of them got up to use their flamethrowers Rook shot them out of their hands.

"Oh yeah they hurting now.'' Said Jase he went Slamworm and swatted many aside with his tail.

"Yo Kai you want in or you just gonna stand there.'' Asked Jase.

"No thanks I'll just stand here.'' Said Kai.

"Have it your way hey Professor Paradox look after her will you.'' Said Lodestar as the time walker nodded.

"Vile Demon.'' Yelled Arthur.

"Oh will you just die.'' Said Slamworm.

"Silence demon.'' Yelled Arthur as Slamworm sent him into a wall by swatting him with his tail.

"I am many things but I'm no demon You egg sucking piece of gutter trash.'' Said Slamworm.

"What you call me.'' Yelled Arthur as he charged at him only for Lodestar to use his magnetic powers to send Arthur's sword flying from his hands and into the floor.

"Nice try but no.'' Said Lodestar. As Slamworm then brought his tail down on Arthur.

"That looked like it hurt.'' Said Lodestar. As Arthur got up.

"God damn you.'' Yelled Arthur as he pulled his sword from the floor and charged at Lodestar who went NRG and when Arthur's sword hit him it did nothing and the blond idiot started to wobble.

"Man what an imbecile.'' Said Slamworm as he changed back to Jase.

"You said it.'' Said NRG as he grabbed Arthur by his torso and lifted him up.

"Also you look a little chilly I think you need to be warmed up.'' Said NRG as his arms started to glow and started to burn Arthur.

"Now be a good idiot and call your pals off.'' Said NRG as he started to burn Arthur's flesh.

"OK I'll do it stand down.'' Said Arthur as he started to feel his flesh get roasted. The Exorcist stepped down.

"That's right back off.'' Said Rin.

"Now please don't kill me.'' Begged Arthur as NRG put him down and knocked him out with a punch.

"Ben what are you doing, burn him man burn that piece of egg sucking piece of gutter trash.'' Said Jase as he felt Zs'Skayr trying to take over.

"OK I think you need some more Medicine.'' Said NRG as Rook handed some to Jase who drank it.

"Professor Paradox I think this stuff is starting to not work as well as before.'' Said Rook.

"Yes I can see that I will have to get a stronger version of it.'' Said The time walker.

"well you better hurry not sure if Jase will last much longer.'' Said Kai as she helped him up.

"Jase are you OK.'' Asked Izumo who had ran up to him.

"I've felt better.'' Said Jase.

"I'm glad your back but now can you explain where you all were and who are these people.'' Asked Yukio.

"Die Demon spawn.'' Yelled Arthur as he tried to kill Ben only to get shot in the back by someone.

"Man I missed the fun.'' Came Retaliate's voice as he walked in out of the shadows. As he did he show a few more Exorcist who tried to burn everyone.

"Retaliate.'' Said Ben, Jase, Kai and Rook as they went to great their friend.

"Yo, how you all going.'' Said Retaliate.

"What brings you here.'' Asked Kai.

"My cover got blown don't know how, so I thought I'd come join you that's if your OK with it.'' Asked Retaliate.

"I'm cool with that.'' Said Ben as the others agreed.

"Ah is he dead.'' Asked Rook looking at Arthur.

"No just injured.'' Said Retaliate.

"Vile Demons I'll kill you all.'' Yelled Arthur who without warning got up and tried to attack and kill them he went for Kai who was closest.

"Bad move asshole.'' Said Ben as he quickly activated the Omnitrix and went Fourarms. Then grabbed Arthur by his arm and broke it by crushing the bones in it.

"Aaaahhh my arm.'' Yelled Arthur in pain.

"That is what happens when you mess with my girl.'' Said Fourarms.

Retaliate then walked over to Arthur.

"What do you want vile demon.'' Asked Arthur.

"OK first off I'm no demon I just look like one, and second Anyone up for a barbeque? How you like you ribs?" Asked Retaliate as he Then kicked Arthur into a fire setting him ablaze!.

"Aaahhh help me.'' Said Arthur as he rolled out of the fire and tried to put the fire out.

"What are you doing are you crazy.'' Said Yukio.

"But out if this bitch.'' Said Retaliate.

"Ah Ben I think you should help him.'' Said Rook while he did not like Arthur he did not wish death upon him.

"After what he did, he got what he deserved.'' Said Fourarms.

"Now is not the time for grudges.'' Said Professor Paradox.

"OK but I will not like it.'' Said Fourarms as he went Waterhazard and sprayed some water on him putting out the fire, Arthur was alive but badly burned.

"And I thought he was ugly before.'' Said Shura.

"You said it.'' Said Rin.

"Are you crazy you almost killed him.'' Yelled Yukio to Retaliate.

"Yeah so what's your point.'' Asked Jase. Who was still feeling Zs'Skayr trying to take over. "Egg sucking piece of gutter trash don't deserve to live.'' Said Jase sounding like Zs'Skayr as he went up to Arthur and kicked him across the room.

"Jase that is enough.'' Said Yukio pointing a gun at Jase.

"Go ahead princess 4 eyes I dare.'' Said Jase as he walked over to Yukio daring him to shoot.

"Damn he called princess.'' Laughed Shura who thought it was funny someone called Yukio such a girly name.

"I mien it Jase I'll shoot.'' Said Yukio as Jase eyes glowed and a energy ring appeared around Yukio's neck.

"No your not.'' Said Jase as he then made Yukio point the gun at his head.

"Be thankful I'm in a good mood otherwise I'd make you pull the trigger.'' Said Jase as he made Yukio put the gun down.

"OK I think that is enough for tonight.'' Came Mephisto's voice as revealed himself.

"Mephisto what the hell are you doing here.'' Asked Ben. "And you better give a honest answers or say hello to Toepick.'' Said Ben threading to use Toepick on Mephisto again.

"Now, now no need for that.'' Said Mephisto not wanting to see that thing again.

Some time later.

Professor Paradox talked to the Grigori who knew him and he worked things out with them Rin allowed to return to true cross academy as were Jase and Ben.

Rook, Kai and Retaliate were allowed on the grounds to help keep the school safe.

Arthur was not to fond of the idea but with his body in the shape it was he could do nothing. The hard part was explaining to the others that Ben, Jase, Kai, Rook, Retaliate and Professor Paradox were from another universe.

Rin was also told had pass the Exorcist Qualification Exam in six months time as one of the conditions of being allowed to live.

The next day.

"Man Back to school again.'' Said Ben.

"We got to remember Rin needs our help and if we leave Energergone might come after him.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah I know but why do we got to do this we are not interested in being Exorcist.'' Said Ben. "And how come Kai, Rook and Retaliate don't got to do this.''

"With Rook and Retaliates looks people would think they are demons so they got to stay at the dorm and Kai dose not have any powers or anything so they got to keep her safe.'' Said Jase. "Plus we need to help Rin train and get ready for that Exam.''

"Oh yeah man those Grigori it's great they let Rin live but these conditions are crap.'' Said Ben angry with the way the Exorcist work.

When they got to the class room they herd noises bad ones. They went in and saw Renzo holding back Bon who was yelling at Rin.

"OK what happened here.'' Asked Ben.

"Okumura almost roasted Moriyam.'' Said Bon.

"Rin what's he talking about.'' Asked Ben.

"Did you not here I just told you.'' Said Bon as Jase punched him in the gut then kicked him in the crotch then kicked him in the head.

"Be silent or be silenced.'' Said Jase in Zs'Skayr's voice as he then grabbed Renzo by his neck.

"Before you ask this is encase you were about to pull anything.'' Said Jase as the threw Renzo into a wall then stepped on Bon's head.

"Hey Jase what are you doing.'' Asked Rin.

"Sorry I just lost it any way what happened.'' Asked jase.

"I was just trying to help and I kinda almost hurt Shiemi.'' Said Rin.

"But he did not mien to and I'm alright.'' Said Shiemi.

"I didn't mien any harm.'' Said Rin.

"Calm down Rin we know you'd never do that.'' Said Ben.

"So calm down.'' Said Jase as he got Rin in a playful headlock and gave him a playful noggie.

"Hey man cut it out.'' Said Rin while trying not to laugh.

"Are you guys crazy he's the son of Satan.'' Said Bon as he got up.

"Oh shut up.'' Said Jase as he let go of Rin.

"He's dangerous his flames kill people.'' Said Bon.

"So tons of things in the world can kill people genius.'' Said Ben. "Most of if all things you find around the house can be used to kill people even pillows.'' Said Ben.

"Well his flames are dangerous he can't be trusted he's not even human he;s a freak.'' Yelled Bon as Rin just ran out of the class room almost in tears.

"Rin wait.'' Said Ben.

"Good riddance.'' Said Bon as Jase eye's glowed red, and made a ring of energy appear around Bon's neck and started to choke him.

"What, what is.'' Asked Bon as he saw Jase Eyes were glowing.

"You.'' Said Bon as he fell to his knees.

"Jase what are you doing.'' Asked Konekomaru as he tried to make Jase stop.

"Stay out of this less you wanna be next bitch.'' Said Jase in Zs'Skayr voice.

"Not good Zs'Skayr seems he is waking up.'' Said Ben under his breath. And he was right as Jase made 1 of his hands go intangible and stuck it inside Konekomaru's chest. As a result let out a load, a pain-filled scream. And fell his knees as Jase kicked him aside into Renzo.

"Stay away from them you monster.'' Yelled Bon.

"Monster, you wanna see a monster.'' Asked Jase as his eyes changed to resemble Zs'Skayr eyes. "I'll show you a real monster, but first.'' Stated Jase in Zs'Skayr voice as he made 1 of his hands go intangible and stuck it inside, Bon's head which caused him to let out a load, a pain-filled scream.

"This is my chance.'' Said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix and went **Diamondhead**. Then Grabed Jase and made him drink some medicine from a vile he had.

"No.'' Came Zs'Skayr voice as the medicine did it's work as Jase fell to his knees.

"Well that's, that.'' Said **Diamondhead** as Bon Grabbed Renzo's staff and tried to use it to kill Jase only for **Diamondhead** to grab it. ''Bad move.'' Said **Diamondhead** as as he punched Bon in the stomach making him vomit up blood then picked him up and headbutted him right in the face then kicked him into a wall.

"Take my advice and stay down loser you can't beat me.'' Said **Diamondhead**

"Go to hell freak.'' Said Bon as he then tried to do a chant.

"Dude that only works on demons, and while I would love to wait till your finished so I can rub it in your face your wrong I don't have time.'' As he punched Bon in the face, thus also leaving a hole in the wall.

"Man and you claim you can defeat Satan.'' Said **Diamondhead**. "I doubt that will happen just like I doubt you can uncure that cursed temple of yours.''

Hearing that made Bon mad, as he somehow managed to get up and tried to punch Diamondhead, only to brake his left hand while doing so.

"You Bastard why don't you and that other freak there just get out of here.'' Said Bon.

"Oh get a life.'' Said **Diamondhead**. As he swatted Bon aside life he was nothing.

"How about you both just leave and take your pals with you including that undead freak with the half metal face.'' Said Bon. Hearing that made **Diamondhead** mad.

"OK that's it you just crossed a line first you said those things about Rin, then you try to kill Jase, now you insulted Retaliate that's it your going down.'' Said Diamondhead.

"What's wrong did me insulting your freak friends upset you.'' Said Bon with a grin happy he finally got to Ben.

'At least neither of us lives in a cursed Temple you and your looser pals.'' Said **Diamondhead**.

And that made Bon loose it again. "You Bastard take that back.'' Yelled Bon as he tried to punch **Diamondhead** , again only to brake his right hand this time.

"Another bad move.'' Said **Diamondhead** , as he turned 1 of his fingers into a blade and stabbed Bon in the back. But tried to avoid hitting anything vital.

"What is going on in here.'' Came Yukio's voice as h e was shocked to see what he saw.

"Ben what is the meaning of this.'' Said Yukio.

"Ask him.'' Said **Diamondhead** , as he kicked Bon into a wall.

"Ben enough.'' Said Yukio as he pointed a gun at Ben.

"Go ahead shoot.'' Said Diamondhead as placed a hand on the gun.

"Well we are waiting.'' Said **Diamondhead** as Yukio in panic then pulled the trigger and the gun exploded and injured Yukio's hand.

"Yuko.'' Said Shiemi who went to check on him.

Bon looked to see Jase was still down and despite his hands being broken he was able to pick up Renzo's staff and tried to kill him again.

"No you don't.'' Said Izumo who as she summoned her familiars to tackle Bon.

"What are you doing.'' Asked Bon.

"Helping a friend.'' Said Izumo as she helped Jase up.

"You didn't have to do that but thanks.'' Said Jase.

"Your welcome unlike someone else you are nice to help.'' Said Izumo glaring at Bon.

"You damn bitch.'' Said Bon.

"I think you got her confused with you and your buddies moms.'' Said Diamondhead.

"What did you say you bastard.'' Yelled Bon.

"You herd me.'' Said Diamondhead. As he then helped Izumo carry Jase.

"Ben get back.'' Ordered Yukio.

"Take it up with Mephisto.'' Said Diamondhead. As he and Jase and Izumo all left.

With Rin.

Rin was sitting alone near the fountain.

"I thought they were my friends.'' Said Rin to himself. He remembered how he almost hurt Shiemi with his flames.

"I didn't mien to I was only trying to help.'' Said Rin. "What can I do.''

"HATE THEM.'' Came a voice. Rin got to his feet as he herd the voice again. "HATE THEM, HATE THEM, HATE THEM.'

"Who's there.'' Said Rin as he looked around trying to find who it was, that was talking.

"Come out I know your here.'' Said Rin as circle of red flame like energy appeared around him. Fallowed by a bright flash and when it faded he found himself inside of Energergone's lair.

"Where am I.'' Said Rin.

"At my lair.'' Came Energergone's voice as Rin looked up to see him on a platform.

"Energergone.'' Yelled Rin as he unsheathed his sword but to his shock his flames did not appear.

"Sorry but as long as you are here your powers are sealed.'' Said Enegergone. "A little something I did before bringing you here.''

"So what so you can kill me without a fight.'' Spat Rin.

"If I wanted to kill you would already be dead, I brought you here to talk.'' Stated Energergone.

"Talk about what.'' Asked Rin as several portals appeared around him, showing everything that had happened since the others found out about him being the son of Satan. The things Bon said, Konekomaru and Shiemi being afraid of him everything.

"What is this.'' Asked Rin.

"Just the truth.'' Stated Energergone.

"What truth.'' Asked Rin.

"That those people were not your friends if they were would they talk to you the way that pathetic priest sons did.'' Said Energergone. "I mean they say they are your friends then when they learn who your father is they turned on you.'' Stated Energergone. "If they were your friends they would get over it and not care and still trust you, but do they no they fear and hate you.'' He stated. Rin knew he was right but he knew he still had some friends.

"Ben, Jase, Kai, Rook, Shura, Retaliate and my brother Yukio didn't do any of that.'' Said a Sad Rin who knew it could not denied that some of the things Energergone said were true.

"Maybe but can they keep you safe from the rest of the planet, and lets not forget about your girlfriend.'' Said Energergone.

"Shura.'' Said Rin.

"If they find out about the 2 of you, they will take you away from one another now you don't want that now do you.'' Asked Energergone as he could see the things he was saying sink in Rin's mind. "Also let's not forget that even your own brother has doubts, about trusting you and even blames you for your adopted fathers death, and even once wanted to kill you.'' Stated the evil Anodite as Rin remembered all that.

"But if you join me the 2 of you could be together all you want, no hiding no secrets.'' Said Energergone. "No one would separate the 2 of you and no one would ever hurt or laugh at or make fun of you again. I promise you that.''

"I don't know.'' Said a unsure Rin.

"If not then take your time and let me know later.'' Said Energergone as he opened a portal to where Rin was before. "Oh I almost forgot.'' Said Energergone as he restored Rin's powers.

"And before you can ask if you can trust me, remember this I did not once try to kill you, when you were without your powers where as any of those exorcist would have killed you like a rabid dog.'' said Energergone. As Rin looked down at the ground, knowing he was right. ''Also keep in mind that in their eyes your just a freak, a monster and abomination like me.'' He stated as Rin went through the portal. And soon found himself back at the academy.

"Could he be right about all that.'' Thought Rin. He was so unsure about all this.

Well that's it for now Hope you all enjoyed it I did the stuff I did with Bon as I don't like him cause of the things he has done and said to Rin and many other things and I had Ben and Jase beat up Arthur cause I hate him as well and always wished someone would beat his annoying worthless ass. Also please review so I know to keep going and so I know you all still like it. any way. Looks like Energergone has started to get to Rin what will happen all this and more will be revealed in later chapters until next time this is Myzor King of War signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

 **Hello there everyone I hope that you all did not wait long for this as here it is for you right now chapter 10 hope you all enjoy and please review. Also there is a Lemon in this chapter for those who wanted another. Any way let us get on with the story.**

When we last our heroes they had another fight in the classroom, Ben and Izumo were helping Jase walk who was recovering from the medicine.

"Thanks the both of you but I can walk on my own again.'' Said Jase as they helped him to his feet.

"OK but I think you best stay here just encase I'll go Rin.'' Said Ben as he went to find Rin.

Jase just sighed and saw Izumo looking at him.

"OK what's with the look.'' Asked Jase.

"What are you.'' Asked Izumo plainly like it was nothing.

"What am I.'' Said Jase repeating the question.

"Yes I know your not human at least, but your also not a demon same with 2 pf your friends.'' Said Izumo.

"It's complicated very, very complicated.'' Said Jase not sure how to explain it.

"How complicated.'' Asked Izumo who still wanted to know.

"Depends do you believe in aliens.'' Asked Jase wondering what Izumo's reaction would be.

"Aliens.'' Asked Izumo. "What are you saying your one.''

"Kinda my Grandpa was before his death.'' Said Jase.

"OK I think you need to start from the beginning.'' Said Izumo.

''Look I'm gonna do us both a favor and make this fast.'' Said Jase as his hand glowed red and he placed them on the sides of Izumo's head. He sent all of the info that was needed to answer Izumo's questions.

"What was that.'' Izumo asked when it was over.

"I sent the info into your mind.'' Said Jase.

"Huh did what how.'' Asked Izumo.

"Magic.'' Said Jase as he made a ball of energy, appear in his right hand and sent it into the air and it changed into a portal and out came a 9 tailed White Fox.

Izumo could not believe it, a 9 tailed white fox demon, she had been training for years to summon 1 and Jase did it like it was nothing and he only started training to be an exorcist.

"Yo Kitsune how you doing.'' Asked Jase the said Fox looked at him and smiled.

"Yo Jase how you doing buddy.'' Asked Kitsune as the 2 hi fived each other.

With Ben.

Ben was still looking for Rin.

"Man where is he.'' Asked Ben as he kept looking as he did he saw Shura.

"Hey Shura you seen Rin.'' Asked Ben.

"No why.'' Asked Shura as Ben told her what happened. "When I get my hands on him I'm gonna make him pay for saying those things.'' Said Shura pissed off.

"Yeah but lets find Rin first.'' Said Ben as they went to find him.

They soon found him sitting by the fountain. "Hey Rin.'' Called Ben as he and Shura went over to him. "Ben, Shura what you doing.'' Asked Rin.

"Looking for you, what else.'' Said Shura as she got Rin in a playful headlock.

"OK thanks.'' Said Rin still sad.

"Ah Shura, I think you should take Rin somewhere else.'' Said Ben.

"OK but where.'' Asked Shura.

"Well there is the dorm me and the others are at, and don't worry they won't mind.'' Said Ben as he used the key he got from Mephisto on a door to take Rin and Shura to the dorm he and Jase and the others were at.

"OK here you go.'' Said Ben as Rin and Shura went through, and Ben closed the door.

At the dorm.

Rin and Shura arrived.

"Ben, Shura what are you doing here.'' Asked Rook.

"It's a long story.'' Said Sjura.

"We got time.'' Said Kai.

"I think it best we save it for another day.'' Said Retaliate, who saw the sad look on Rin's face.

"Thanks are there any rooms near we can use.'' Asked Rin as Retaliate directed them to 1.

"Thanks dude.'' Said Rin.

"What are friends for.'' Said Retaliate as he left them to have some privet time. They sat on a bed in the room.

"So wanna talk about it.'' Asked Shura.

"About what.'' Asked Rin.

"Don't play dumb, I know what happened Ben told me.'' Said Shura.

Rin then got a sad look on his face as he looked down at the floor.

"I don't get why they hate me now, I get it I'm the son of satan but still I thought they were my friends.'' Said Rin.

"I thought that maybe they would have gotten over it but now I got Bon hating me and Konekomaru and Shiemi are afraid of me.'' Stated Rin getting mad.

"I'm not a monster.'' Said Rin.

"I know Rin.'' Said Shura as she pulled him in for a hug and he reasted he head on her breast.

"I think I know what will make you feel better.'' Said Shura as she kissed Rin hard.

( **LEMON Begins.** )

They deepened the kiss. Their lips parted as Rin began to caress Shura's tongue with his, making her moan in desire. He let his hands roam her back until he managed to work up the courage to place them lower.

Feeling his hands cupping her backside, Shura's heart skipped a beat. She began to tug Rin's shirt off over his head, and he let her. She ran her hands across his lightly muscled chest, feeling the desire to have his chest against hers. She pulled her jacket off, taking note that Rin had begun removing her pants as well.  
being impatient she started attacking his pants. She had them off in seconds, taking note of his struggling arousal. Rin pulled her bra off of her and began to attack her breasts with his hands, gently massaging and kneading them, pinching her erect nipples in a teasing way that made her gasp. He moved his mouth to one and began sucking on it while continuing to massage the other. "Yes! Like that!" Shura screamed in delight, moving her hands to his boxers and removing them. It was his turn to gasp as she began to explore his manhood with her hand, liking what she felt. Pushing him down into the bed, she trailed kisses down his torso until she reached his large member. Kissing the head once gently, she clamped her mouth around it and began to suck, massaging with her tongue as she went.

Rin moaned, his body practically frozen with pleasure. He hadn't expected her to do this, yet she kept going, encouraged and invigorated by his gasps and moans. He screamed her name as he released into her mouth, and was even more surprised when she swallowed it all. She gave him a kiss and opened her mouth, letting him taste the remnants of his fluids. Then he took the initiative, pushing her down on the bed and trailing kisses down her torso. He noticed her panties were already wet with arousal and removed them quickly as he began to return the favor. Shura cried out in ecstasy as he lashed his tongue in and out of her womanhood. It wasn't long before she too released, screaming his name. He drank every drop before inserting a finger and wiggling it around. He removed his finger and fed it too her, letting her suck happily as he positioned himself.

Shura looked at him and nodded, spreading her legs wide. Slowly and gently, trying hard not to cause her unnecessary pain, Rin pushed into her. Every so often she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes as she felt the telltale pains that her virginity was vanishing, and he would stop and kiss away her tears before continuing until he had entered her completely. He waited for her to adjust before he began to move.

"Aaahhhh!" she cried out as he began. "So good! So Good!"

"You like that?" Rin asked.

"Yes!" Shura yelled. "I love it! I love you! Rin! More! More!" He obliged, continuing until she could feel that they were both about to climax, but then he stopped. She gave a pleading look, wondering why he wouldn't grant her or himself release.  
"Need… to … breathe," he managed to gasp. Shura accepted that, as she felt close to passing out as well, and she wanted to be awake. Deciding it was her turn, she pushed him on his back and began riding him, slowly at first, but quickly gathering speed as she felt the pleasure building again. Rin kissed and sucked at her breasts as she rode him, increasing the pleasure she was feeling from having his member rub against her inner flesh. But just as she felt they were about to release, Rin forced her to on to her back. He then started to thrust into her with all his strength.  
"I'm close.'' Said Rin.  
"Me to shoot it inside me.'' Said Shura.  
"Shura.'' shouted Rin.  
"Rin.'' shouted Shura.  
Rin shot his load inside Shura as he the collapsed on top of her resting his head on her breast.

Shura wrapped her arm around Rin and lay his head on her breast. Their hot sweaty bodies intertwined.

( **LEMON Ends.** )

"Rin you were amazing as always.'' Said Shura as she kissed him.

"Shura.'' Said Rin as he hugged her. "Please don't let them separate us.'' Said Rin.

"What's all this no ones gonna separate us.'' Said Shura who hopped no one would.

"I hope so.'' Said Rin as he healed Shura tighter, as he remembered what he was told, about how he and Shura would be separated if people found out. And wondered if he should take Energergone up on his offer. Rin did not want to loose Shura, and if he had to then he would accept Energergone's offer if he needed to.

With Jase and Izumo.

Jase and Izumo were on the roof of the Dorm Ben, Jase, Retaliate, Rook and Kai were in. Having used the key Mephisto gave him.

Jase was showing Izumo what it was he could do. With his powers.

"I draw upon the breath of the stars, To scorch the skies with fiery scars!" Said Jase as created a ring of energy in his hand that shot forth a stream of fire, then some fire balls.

"Incredible how did you learn to do that.'' Asked Izumo.

"Professor Paradox gave me some books with spells and other things related to magic in them to learn from.'' Said Jase.

"Like what.'' Asked Izumo.

"Like this.'' Said Jase as he got ready to cast another spell. "Wings of steel ride the breeze. Above the air, the land, the seas!" Said Jase as he took to the air and flew around a bit then landed.

"That was amazing.'' Said Izumo with a smile.

"You know you look much better when you smile.'' Said Jase as Izumo blushed.

"Hey who is ever hiding over there, better come out.'' Said Jase in the direction of the door that lead to and from the roof.

"Izumo looked to were Jase was looking and saw Igor reveal himself.

"I can see you have good senses demon spawn.'' Said Igor who still thought Jase was a demon.

"Oh great you again, look cyclops I ain't no demon I just have powers is all.'' Said Jase but he knew the 1 eyed Exorcist did not believe him.

"Save your lies for a fool that will believe them.'' Said Igor as he took out his, huge drafting compass. "Die.'' Yelled Igor as he charged at them.

"Wrong.'' Said Jase as he got ready for him. "Shield this craft from one and all. Reflect, deflect, depose and fall!" He said as he and Izumo were encased in a energy field that made Igor's weapon break upon impact.

"Vile demon.'' Said Igor.

"How many times I gotta say it you brainless fleshslug I'm no demon.'' Said Jase.

"I will kill you.'' Said Igor as he cut himself to do a summoning. He summoned the same huge ghoul he once used to try and kill Rin.

"What's that fat ugly thing, your mama.'' Asked Jase.

"What did you say you vile monster.'' Said Igor offended by the joke that Jase made.

"That things to good looking to be related to him.'' Said Izumo.

"Yeah your right what was I thinking.'' Said Jase.

"Enough.'' Yelled Igor ''As for you miss Kamiki, unless you want to die as well step away from that monster.''

"No and Jase is not a monster.'' Said Izumo.

"He is a monster and he will die and so will you.'' Said Igor as he ordered his beast to attack. But as it did it was blasted in the side. They alll looked to See Ben who was now **Feedback**. With him were Rook, Kai,Retaliate, Rin and Shura.

"Nice try freak show.'' Said **Feedback**.

"So the rest of the demon spawn arrive.'' Said Igor glaring at them.

"Sir we are not demons.'' Said Rook.

"Don't bother Rook he ain't listening.'' Said Retaliate."He is right Rook and thanks for the help guys but I got this.'' Said Jase as he got ready to cast another spell.

"By the hand nature , by the crafts, by the arts; let now what once was one now fly apart!" Said Jase as he made a large sphere of energy appear in the sky, and soon it took the form of a creature as big as the ghoul Igor summoned, it was humanoid with 3 fingered clawed hands huge pecs and muscles wearing a loincloth it had digitigrade legs 3 toes feet, a long reptile like tale and it's head resembled some kind of monstrous mammal with 2 horns.

"wow.'' Said Shura.

"You said it.'' Said Rin.

The Beast Jase summoned, then started to fight Igor's ghoul.

"Vile monsters you can not escape your fate.'' Said Igor as he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, he looked to see **Feedback**. "Hello.'' Said **Feedback** as he punched Igor right in the face knocking him down.

"Vile demon die.'' Said Igor as he used his blood to summon demonic hands, which he sent at **Feedback** who using his antennae's blasted each of them.

"I will kill you.'' Said Igor as he tried to use his broken weapon, to strike **Feedback** who caught it with one hand.

"That all you got.'' Said **Feedback** as he pushed Igor back and then charged at him, and kicked him up the chin then kicked him in the gut. Then punched him in the face.

"Vile monster you broke my nose.'' Said Igor who felt his nose. And got blasted in the chest by **Feedback** with his tail.

"Man you suck.'' Said **Feedback** as he wrapped his antennae around, Igor's wrist and lifted him up.

"I'm gonna enjoy this.'' said **Feedback** who then punched Igor with his left fist, then punched him with his right and did so over and over then picked him up spun him around and threw him at Retaliate who punched him in the face and knocked him out, which caused the ghoul he summoned to vanish.

"Well that is done for.'' Said Jase as he made the creature he summoned vanish as well.

"But what do we do with him.'' Asked Rook pointing at Igor as a portal opened under him, and sucked him in then closed.

"Damn it he got away.'' Said **Feedback** as he changed back to Ben.

On megapocalypse.

Igor was dropped out of the portal that saved him.

"Were am I, oh no back here.'' Said Igor as he was then punched in the face and looked up to see Albedo who had gone **Fourarms**.

"You best have a good reason for striking me like that.'' Said Igor as **Fourarms** punched him in the gut. Then held him up with 2 of his and drove 1 of his other fist into his face, and the other his gut. Then kicked him into a wall.

"The boss knows about your little, unauthorized trip, and what you did and also what you tried to do when you fallowed Amaimon home through that portal.'' Said **Fourarms** as he threw Igor into a wall. "And he is not very happy.'' Said **Fourarms** who then picked Igor up by his arms and broke them.

"And what he sent you to punish me.'' Asked Igor. As **Fourarms** drove 1 of his feet into his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"No I just ask if I could have some fun before he finishes with you.'' Said **Fourarms** as changed back to Albedo.

"Who.'' Asked Igor as Albedo pointed to a door which opened to reveal what looked like the Retaliator armor in battle armor mode only he had a tail, 2 toed feet, 5 fingered claws and his head resembled Malware and he was also red and black like Malware and he had 2 yellow eyes.

"Meet Annihilate.'' Said Albedo as Annihilate walked up to and grabbed Igor in a death grip while also breaking some of his ribs.

"Dugh." Went Igor in pain.

"Trust me, what your feeling now is but a small taste of the suffering that awaits you.'' Said Annihilate as another door opened to reveal a room filled with many torture devices. "Want to watch Albedo.'' Asked Annihilate.

"Need you ask and might I suggest the flesh melter first.'' Said Albedo.

"No please let me go please.'' Begged Igor in fear of the devices he saw.

"Oh shut up and save your screaming for the painful parts.'' Came Energergones voice who revealed himself as Annihilate prepared to do his worst.

"Oh this is so gonna be funny.'' Said Albedo who loved to watch humans suffer.

 **Well that is it for now hope everyone liked it please review so I know you are still reading and want more. As for what will happen next you will have to wait and see. Until Next time this is Myzor King of War signing out.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

 **Hello everyone here it is now chapter 11 I hope you all and I really do hope that you all will enjoy it and also please review so I know you want more. any way let us get on with the story.**

Our Heroes were inside having just picked themselves up after the fight with Igor.

"Man we had him, and that weasel got away.'' Said Ben who was mad that Igor escaped.

"Trust me he is no doubt wishing he hadn't.'' Said Retaliate.

"What do you mien.'' Asked Jase.

"Yeah what do you know we don't.'' Asked Rin.

"I mien by now Igor is being tortured by Annihilate.'' Said Retaliate.

"And let me guess when he is done old 1 eye will wish we caught him.'' Asked Rin as Retaliate nodded.

"That is all great but what are we gonna do next.'' Asked Shura.

"Yeah what.'' Asked Izumo.

"OK why are you here.'' Asked Kai.

"You have a problem with me being here.'' Asked Izumo.

"Now, now this is not the time.'' Said Rook.

"Yeah we need a plan Energergone could attack us at any moment.'' Said Ben.

"You sure he is all that bad.'' Asked Rin as the others looked at him with raised eyebrow's.

"OK where did that come from.'' Asked Jase.

"Well I mien is he all that bad.'' Asked Rin who was trying not to let it slip he talked to Energergone.

"From what Professor Paradox says yes and lets not forget everything his flunkies have done.'' Said Ben.

"Rin why did you ask that question anyway.'' Asked Rook.

"No reason.'' Said Rin.

"You talked to Energergone didn't you.'' Asked Retaliate as Rin got worried as he got caught.

"Rin why did you not tell us that.'' Asked Jase.

"Yeah man and what were you doing talking to him you could have been killed.'' Said Ben.

"He didn't hurt me he didn't even try.'' Said Rin.

"Rin this is serious, why did you keep this from us.'' Asked Shura who was afraid that something might have happened to Rin.

"Well he wanted me to join him.'' Said Rin.

"Please tell me you said no.'' Said Ben while face palming himself.

"Well he said I could think it over.'' Said Rin.

"Think it over you can not trust him he is evil.'' Said Rook.

"Please tell us you are not planning on joining him.'' Said Kai.

"Well what else can I do nearly everyone here hates me and wants to kill me and think I'm a monster.'' Said Rin. "What if joining him is the only way for me to be safe.''

"Rin you can not join him.'' Said Shura.

"Yeah but what about us, what about what would happen if and when people find out about us.'' Said Rin. "He said if I joined him that would not happen.'' he said as Shura held a finger to his mouth.

"Rin I get that you don't want us to be separated but siding with him is not the way to go.'' Said Shura who didn't want to be separated from him either.

"And don't worry about anyone trying to kill you we will stop them.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah but what do we do tho.'' Asked Jase. ''There are not that many here we can trust.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah I think it best, we go back to our Universe Rin would be safer there.'' Said Retaliate.

"Are you all serious you are just gonna leave and take Okumura with you.'' Asked Izumo who did not like the idea of them leaving.

"No I will be going to.'' Said Shura.

"I must agree that returning there might be best.'' Said Rook. Who wanted to go home.

"Yeah it sucks here.'' Said Kai.

"Yeah on that we can all agree.'' Said Ben.

"You guys aren't made that I kept this secret from you.'' Asked Rin.

"We are but it's no big deal so we ain't gonna chew you out for it.'' Said Ben. Who was already over it.

"OK don't you think you guys are deciding this to quick.'' Asked Izumo.

"I guess we could sleep on it for just tonight.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah I could use some sleep.'' Said Ben who was still tired from the fight.

"Yeah ah would it be OK if.'' Said Rin who before he could finish Ben cut him off.

"Sure you can stay here the night.'' Said Ben.

Later that night.

Retaliate was sitting up on the roof keeping look out. While also doing some fine tuning on his cybernetic parts. He then herd the door open and saw Rin and Shura come through it while kissing.

"Having fun now are we.'' Asked Retaliate as the 2 lovers saw him and quickly stood apart while blushing.

"What are you doing up here.'' Asked Shura wanting to change the subject.

"Keeping a look out.'' Said Retaliate. As he went back to working on his cybernetic limbs.

"Hey I hope you don't mind me asking but how did that happen.'' Asked Rin as Retaliate gave a deep sigh while looking at his cyborg hand.

"You lose a few things saving a friend.'' Said Retaliate.

"Was it worth it.'' Asked Rin.

"It was kid, it was and I would do it again in a heart beat.'' Said Retaliate.

"What happened to cause it.'' Asked Rin.

"Rin don't ask those types of questions.'' Said Shura.

"Calm down it is no problem talking about it don't bother me.'' Said Retaliate.

"Me and some friends were sent to capture this evil dude called Vilgax 1 of the most evil and dangerous villains in our universe."Said Retaliate as he started to tell the story.

( **FLASHBACK** )

Ben, Rook, Jase and Retaliate were on Vilgax ship heading to the control room. He had tried to kidnap Azmuth but Ben and the others stopped him.

"Come on guys we don't want Vilgax to escape.'' Said Ben.

"Cool it.'' Said Jase.

"Yes Ben we must not be rash.'' Said Rook.

"Yep do that and we could get killed.'' Said Retaliate.

"You guys worry to much.'' Said Ben in a cocky tone as they reached the door to the control room.

"Guess I better knock.'' Said Ben as he activated the omnitrix and went **Fourarms**. And Punched the door down.

They entered and saw the Chimera Sui Generis warlord siting on his throne.

"It's over Vilgax.'' Said **Fourarms**.

"You are under arrest come quietly or there will be trouble.'' Said Rook while pointing his proto-tool at him.

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat me Vilgax.'' Said Vilgax.

"Ah yeah if we didn't we wouldn't be here.'' Said Jase.

"Enough talk let's fight.'' Said **Fourarms** as charged at Vilgaxe and threw a punch at him which he caught with ease.

"You never learn Tennyson.'' Said Vilgax as he threw **Fourarms** into a wall as he stood up.

"Don't forget us squid face.'' Said Jase as he charged at Vilgaxe. " **Knuckle Shooter**." Said Jase as he fired powerful energy balls from his knuckles at Vilgax who crossed his arms and blocked the attack tho he was pushed back a bit.

"Impressive boy but not enough.'' Commented Vilgax.

"Wasn't trying to take ya down, just throw you off Balance.'' Said Jase, as Retaliate teleported behind Vilgax, grabbed him then hoisted him up.

"Put me down you corpse.'' Said Vilgax.

"Have it your way.'' Said Retaliate who was having a hard time holding Vilgax up as he weighed tons. Retaliate spun Viilgax around and threw him into a wall. He then dropped to his knees. "Man he is heavy.'' Said Retaliate. "No body throw Vilgax.'' Yelled Vilgax as he charged at Retaliate only to get tackled by **Fourarms**. "Forget about me.'' Asked **Fourarms** as Vilgax grabbed him and threw him, into a wall but as he did he tapped the Omnitrix and went **Crashhopper** and bounced off the wall and flew at Vilgax and as he did he tapped the Omnitrix again and went **Cannonbolt**. And curled up into a ball and hit Vilgax in the chest then rolled off him.

As Vilgax got up Rook tried to capture him with a net he fired from his proto-tool.

"Give up Vilgax you are trapped.'' Said rook as the Revonnahgander looked on in horror as Vilgax tor through the net.

"That the best you got Revonnahgander.'' Asked Vilgax as Rook fired energy blast from his proto-tool at Vilgax who shrugged them off as he charged at Rook and backhanded him.

"Try this Vilgax.'' Said Retaliate as he fired yellow Energy beams from his hands that knocked Vilgax down to his knees.

"You will regret that.'' Said Vilgax as he got up.

" **Plasma** **Burn** **.** '' Said Jase as he pulled his arms apart in a vertical angle, and fired out two red beams from his hands. That hit Vilgax and sent him into a wall as Jase kept blasting him, Vilgax crossed his arms, and using all his strength managed to slowly walk towards Jase.

Jase then fell back and sat down tired from the ordeal.

"Well that's it we won.'' Said **Cannonbolt** as the omnitrix timed out and he returned to Ben. As he walked over to Vilgax.

"And you loose Vilgax.'' Said Ben, who thought Vilgax was knocked out, but as he got closer he woke up and grabbed Ben by his neck.

"Wrong I win and you loose Tennyson.'' Said Vilgax.

"Wrong Vilgax.'' Said Retaliate as he tackled Vilgax who dropped Ben as a result.

"I'll crush your head for that.'' Said Vilgax as he made a grab for Retaliate who took out a small Nuclear Fusion Grenade, straight at Vilgax that then blew up.

"Noooooooo.'' Yelled Vilgax as the grenade exploded and sent him crashing through the wall.

"Retaliate.'' Said Ben, Jase and Rook as they saw him walk towards them through the smoke they were glad he was OK but saw the blast took out his left arm and most of the left side of his face was burned.

"Retaliate oh my god your face, your arm.'' Said Ben as he went to help his friend but as he did he and the others Saw Vilgax appear behind Retaliate with a energy sword with a glowing red blade.

"Retaliate behind you.'' Said Ben as Retaliate looked to See Vilgax swing his sword and slice off both of Retaliate's legs right above the knees.

"Now to end it.'' Said Vilgax as he stepped on Retaliate almost braking his ribs.

"Go to hell Vilgax.'' Said Retaliate.

"You first.'' Said Vilgaxe as he was about to take Retaliates head off. "VILGAX.'' He herd Ben yell as he saw him running at him as he activated the Omnitrix and went. **Rath** and tackled Vilgax and started to brutally beat him to a bloody pulp. "Let me tell ya something Vilgax you try to kill 1 of **Rath's** friends and **Rath's** will kill you.'' Said **Rath** as he got ready to kill Vilgax. "Ben we have no time, we need to Get Retaliate medical help before he dies.'' Said Rook. Hoping to reach his friend.

"One day Vilgax, one day.'' Said **Rath** as he knocked Vilgax out with a punch. They picked up Retaliate and carried him out.

( **FLASHBACK OVER** )

"After that they got me to Galvan prime home of the Galvans. Where Azmuth managed to save my life and gave me cybernetic limbs and also grafted cybernetics to my damaged head and brain.'' Said Retaliate.

"Wow all that really happened.'' Asked Rin as the cyborg nodded.

"But who was ot that got to close to Vilgax and caused you to loose almost half your body.'' Asked Rin. As Retaliate did not tell them who it was that Vilgax almost killed.

"That I feel is best left for another day.'' Said Retaliate.

"OK but did anything else happen after that.'' Asked Rin.

"Well i was also given this.'' Said Retaliate as he took out a blue and black cube.

"What is that.'' Asked Shura as Retaliate gripped it and it started to cover him till he resembled as blue and black Galvanic Mechamorph.

"Woh cool.'' said Rin.

"You ain't seen nothing yet kid.'' Said Retaliate as he then changed into a armor-like form.

"Oh man now that's cool.'' Said Rin as Retaliate retracted the armor as it returned to it's cube form.

"Got it from Azmuth.'' Said Retaliate and as for what else it can do we'll save that for another day.'' Said Retaliate as they all went inside and as Rin and Shura went down the steps, Retaliate stopped.

"You gonna come out Ben, I know your there.'' Said Retaliate as Ben came out from behind the door. "How long did you know I was there.'' Asked Ben.

"Only the whole time and don't worry i ain't mad or anything and I avoided telling them the whole thing so calm down.'' Said Retaliate as he patted Ben playfully on the head. Then went down the stairs to his room.

Ben punched the wall while growling.

"If only I had not been so reckless.'' Said Ben as he remembered how because of him a friend of his was almost killed.

"He may have forgiven me but it will be a long time before I can forgive myself.'' Said Ben as he closed the door and went to his room to sleep.

 **Well that's it for now hope you all enjoyed it and yes Retaliate has Retaliator's Armor and uses it to help him fight.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter this was mainly to flesh out Retaliate. Please review so I know to keep going till next time this is Myzor King of War signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 12. I hope all of you enjoy it. Also I'm bringing Skurd in I have been meaning to add him in a story and now I will.** ** **Also if anyone has any ideas for weapons and stuff Skurd can make let me know in reviews.** Any way let us get on with the story.**

RIN"S POV.

Things have been strange the past few months. First I find out I'm the son of Satan then, I meet and make friends from another universe. Speaking of which, a while ago Professor Paradox came and said he needed Ben, Rook, Jase, Retaliate and Kai to help him with something big. Apparently the fate of their universe, I wanted to help but they felt I should stay and said they would tell me about when the got back.

And when they did Ben had this talking slime, blob thing called Skurd attached to the Omnitrix. He was a bit annoying but, according to Professor Paradox he would play an important role in the future. Meaning we were stuck with him.

"Normal POV.

Ben, Skurd, Jase, Rin and Shura, were walking to class.

"I don't get why we are going were just gonna get told to leave.'' Said Jase.

"That's if you don't get into another fight.'' Said Shura.

"What ev.'' Said Jase.

"As for you Skurd remember be quiet.'' Said Ben.

"Yes, Yes I herd you the first 100 times.'' Said Skurd. As the Slimebiote folded his Tentacles.

They soon arrived at and entered the classroom.

"I'm glad you all decided to join us.'' Said Yukio who was annoyed at the fact they were almost late.

"Almost late again what a surprise.''' Said Bon with a grin.

"Seeing a they have to sit near a goon like you, I can't see why they would want to get here early.'' Said Skurd.

"Who said that.'' Said Bon.

"Skurd.'' Said Ben in a whisper.

"What you can't tell I did.'' Said Jase, trying to avoid them finding out about Skurd.

"I should have known it was you.'' Said Bon glaring at Jase.

"Well then I guess your not as smart as you would like everyone to think you are.'' Said Jase.

"You wanna fight.'' Said Bon.

"Hah I wouldn't call dealing with you a fight more like an annoyance.'' Said Jase. Getting a laugh out of Izumo.

"Enough.'' Yelled Yukio I am sick of the 2 of you auguring and fighting every time.'' "Come on Bon started it.'' Said Rin. "Yeah he did.'' Said Izumo.

"I don't care who started it, what have I got to do to stop this.'' Yukio said getting sick and tired of dealing with this.

"Get a real job.'' Said Skurd.

"Skurd.'' Said Ben in a whisper.

"What who said that, I demand to know who said that or everyone get's punished.'' Yelled Yukio trying to get who said that to come clean.

"It wasn't me.'' Said Shiemi.

"I know it wasn't you Shiemi calm down.'' Said Yukio.

"I don't see how seeing she is sitting so close to that goon.'' Said Skurd.

"OK who is talking cause I don't see anyone's lips moving.'' Said Renzo.

"Yes I also noticed that.'' Said Shiemi.

"I guess some of you are not dombasses after all.'' Said Skurd who almost revealed himself till Ben put him behind his back.

"Can it or I'll have Azmuth remove you.'' Said Ben.

"OK I'll be good.'' Said Skurd.

"Ben what do you have there.'' Asked Yukio getting suspicious of the way Ben was acting.

"What are you talking about.'' Asked Shura.

"Yeah Yukio what.'' Said Rin.

"What have you got behind your back.'' Asked Yukio glaring at Ben.

"Just my hands.'' Said Ben. As he got Skurd to move inside his shirt.

"Show me now.'' Said Yukio as Ben showed his empty hands.

"OK but I still want who was being so rude to step forward or all of you get punished.'' Said Yukio.

"Try it 4 eyes.'' Said Jase.

"That is it Jase out, Principals office.'' Yelled Yukio.

"What ev I'm out.'' Said Jase as he left.

"Anyone else.'' Asked Yukio as Ben decided to leave to. Fallowed by Rin and Shura.

"Man they just keep getting into trouble.'' Said Renzo.

"They should just leave the school.'' Said Bon.

"Well I think Jase rebellious attitude is hot.'' Said Izumo.

The others were shocked to here that.

"Hey I'm Rebellious to.'' Said Renzo.

"No your not.'' Said Izumo.

With the others.

"Thanks for getting us in trouble Skurd.'' Said Ben.

"Well someone had to put that goon in his place.'' Said Skurd.

"I hear ya dude.'' Said Jase as Skurd 1 of **Fourarms** arms grow out and hi fived Jase and retracted it.

"It seems you keep getting into trouble.'' Came Mephisto's voice as he appeared while licking an Ice cream cone.

"Piss clown were not in the mood.'' Said Skurd.

"What the hell is that.'' Asked Mephisto pointing to Skurd.

"I'll bet that's the same question your parents asked when they had you.'' Said Skurd getting a laugh from Rin and Shura.

"Serouisly what is that.'' Asked Mephisto.

"That is Skurd, he's a Slimebiote.'' Said Jase.

"It looks like a loogie.'' Said Mephisto.

"And you look like an idiot.'' Said Skurd as he then breathed fire at Mephisto lightly burning him. "And now your a burned idiot.''

"You little wad of vomit this was my favorite outfit.'' Said Mephisto glaring at Skurd.

"You want a piece of me clown, then bring it on.'' Said Skurd as the Slimbiote put up his tentacles like a boxer putting up their fist.

"Ah what are you gonna do hit me with your little tentacles.'' Said Mephisto mocking Skurd like he was a baby.

"I wouldn't do that.'' Said Rin as Meohisto leaned down to Skurd.

"Go a head give it your best shot.'' Said mephisto with a grin as he closed his eyes.

"You asked for it clown.'' Yelled Skurd as he made 1 of **Fourarms** arms grow out and punched Mephisto right in the face and send him into a wall.

"That will teach you to screw with me.'' Said Skurd as he retracted the arm.

Rin and Shura both started laughing like crazy at what they just saw.

"What hit me.'' Asked Mephisto as he fell down.

"I hit you and unless you want more you best leave.'' Said Skurd as Mephisto left in a hurry.

"I was kidding get back here so I can keep punching.'' Said Skurd.

"OK Skurd it's over, you won.'' Said Ben.

"Oh man Skurd you rule.'' Said Rin.

"I like this kid.'' Said Skurd.

Later at the Dorm.

"Man with the trouble you get into, it's a wonder you have not gotten Expelled.'' Said Kai.

"If we didn't have Mephisto so scared we would of.'' Said Ben.

"You should have seen what Skurd did to him.'' Said Shura who had her arm around Rin.

"Yeah it was funny.'' Said Rin.

They then herd a knock on the door and it opened and in walked Izumo.

"Hey Izumo what brings you here.'' Asked Jase.

"I came to check to see if you were all OK.'' Said Izumo as she walked in. "Also what is that.'' Asked Izumo who just noticed Skurd and the others realized they forgot to hide him.

"Well since you saw him might as well tell ya.'' Said Retaliate. "this is Skurd a Slimebiote a sapient genetometaphomorphicbeing who is literally attached to Ben and or mainly the omnitrix.'' Stated the Cyborg.

"Hello.'' Said Skurd with a wave.

"OK.'' Said Izumo who still did not get most of it.

"Please do not stair I hate when people stair.'' Said Skurd.

"And also before we forget he is the 1 who said those things in your class.'' Said Rook.

 **Meanwhile on megapocalypse.**

Energergone along with Eon and Annihilate were spying on our heroes through a portal.

"This is sickening.'' Said Eon who despised how close Ben and his friends were.

"Yes if I still had my stomach I would puke.'' Said Annihilate.

"Yes as would I.'' Said Energergone.

"But back to the matter at hand what is our next move.'' Asked Eon.

"Already thought that through.'' Said Energergone as her opened up another portal and there they saw Konekomaru. Who was heading to the Dorm Ben and the others were in.

"OK what dose that pathetic worm have to do with this.'' Asked Eon.

"A while ago I sent a crow demon named Gufu to poses him and he did his job well.'' Said Enegergone with an evil grin.

"So know we have a man on the inside.'' Said Annihilate.

"So that was your plan fir that crow demon.'' Came Igor's voice as he entered.

"You guessed it, guess you do have a brain in that head of yours.'' Said Albedo who cane up behind him and kicked him ti the ground then walked over him to his bosses.

"I'm really getting sick of you treating me like a slave.'' Said Igor as he got up Albedo kicked him in the face sending him back down.

"Tell it to someone who cares cyclops.'' Said Albedo.

"Albedo don't waist your time on him we have other things that require your attention.'' Said Eon.

"OK.'' Said Albedo.

 **BACK WITH OUR HEROES.**

Konekomaru who was posed by a Demon just as Energergone said was just outside the dorm.

"Kill them before they kill you.'' Said Gufu as he took over Konekomaru and turned into a large crow. With a large beak with teeth, red skin around the eyes, green gems in its forehead, and a wattle like a rooster. He then smashed his way in.

"What was that.'' Asked Kai. As they saw the demon.

"I would say it was him.'' Said Rook.

"Monsters all of you, monsters.'' Said Guru.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately monster face.'' Said Ben as he activated the omnitrix. And went **Blitzwolfer**. With Skurd spread around his torso fron and back.

"Time for some fun.'' Said **Blitzwolfer** as he sent Gufu flying with a kick to the face.

"Ben are you sure.'' Asked Rook.

"Yeah don't worry.'' Said **Blitzwolfer**. "OK bird face lets fight.''

"Looks like we get to have some fun now.'' Said Rin.

"Thanks but I got this you all just enjoy the show.'' Said **Blitzwolfer**.

"Monster I will kill you.'' Said Gufu.

"Do you have any idea how many people have said that and I'm still here.'' Said **Blitzwolfer** as Gufu charged at him.

"Allow me to lend a hand.'' Said Skurd as he covered **Blitzwolfer's** left arm, and made a mace made of **Heatblast** 's body. Which the now Luna Lobo used to whack Gufu right in the face knocking some teeth out.

"Ah yeah he hurting now.'' Said **Blitzwolfer** as he then hit Gufu with a ultrasonic howl which sent him flying into a wall.

"Die vile monster.'' Said Gufu as he charged at and tackled **Blitzwolfer** and pinned with a claw.

"Skurd a little help here.'' Asked **Blitzwolfer** as the Slimebiote replaced the mace with **Armodrillo** 's drill. "Oh yeah take this freak.'' Said **Blitzwolfer** as he stabbed the demon with the drill.

"Duaaagh.'' Yelled Gufu.

"May I aid you again.'' Said Skurd as he replaced the drill with a megaphone in the shape of **Echo Echo's** head.

"Now howl.'' Said Skurd as **Blitzwolfer** howled into the megaphone which made his howl stronger and sent the demon flying through the school.

"Ah yeah take that.'' Said **Blitzwolfer**.

"Good boy.'' Said Kai as she patted **Blitzwolfe.**

"How many times i gotta tell you to stop treating me like a dog.'' Said **Blitzwolfer**. Who hated it when Kai treated him like that.

"Not bad kid but he got away.'' Said Shura.

"No sweat let's just go find him and finish him.'' Said Rin as the others all agreed.

Meanwhile Gufu decided to retreated inside Konekomaru who git up and limped away. To where Bon and Renzo and the others were.

"Konekomaru what happened.'' Asked Bon.

"Ben.'' Said Konekomaru as he fell down and blacked out.

"Ben why would he do this.'' Said Shiemi.

"Who cares he is dead meat.'' Said Bon as he went to find Ben.

With Ben's team.

"Man where did that demon run off to.'' Said Rin.

"Who knows but I still got his sent.'' Said **Blitzwolfer** while sniffing around.

"Tennyson.'' Came Bon's voice as they saw him running at and trying to punch **Blitzwolfer** who caught it with ease.

"Hey asshole what gives.' Said **Blitzwolfer**.

"You, you hurt Konekomaru.'' Yelled.

"What are you talking about we did not beat up your dweebie little friend you worthless idiot.'' Said Skurd.

"Skurd.'' Said **Blitzwolfer** as Bon, Yukio, Renzo and Shiemi all saw him.

"What the hell is that.'' Asked renzo.

"Funny I bet that's what your mother said the day she had the displeasure of having you c;aw and cral your way out of her womb.'' Said Skurd.

"Hey that was uncalled for.'' Said Renzo as Izumo laughed.

"You and your 2 loser friends births are what I would call uncalled for.'' Said Skurd.

"OK enough and what is this about.'' Asked Shura.

"Konekomaru came to us all beaten up and he said Ben's name.'' Said Yukio who was carrying Konekomaru.

"That's right what you and your freak pals do to him.'' Yelled Bon as **Blitzwolfer** who had had enough grabbed Bon by his neck and slammed him against the wall and punched him.

"I did not beat your geeky friend up you moron.'' Said as he picked Bon up spun him around and threw him.

"He is telling the truth he was with us all day including me the only 1 he beat up was a demo that somehow got in.'' Said Shura.

"A demon.'' Said Yukio.

"No the Easter bunny of course a demon.'' Said Retaliate.

"It looked like a crow only ugly.'' Said Rook.

"They are so lying.'' Said Bon who did not believe them.

"Watch your tongue cursed monk or I'll rip it out.'' Said Jase in Zs'Skayr's voice.

"What you say.'' Said Bon.

"You herd me I'm sick of you and your attitude, acting all hi and mighty when your just some looser from a cursed temple.'' Said Jase as his eyes glowed red and an energy ring appeared around Bon's neck and started to choke him.

"Jase what are you doing.'' Asked Renzo as Jase looked at him and waved a hand and Renzo's staff changed into a rattle snake that wrapped around him.

"Better be careful or he'll bite.'' Said Jase. "now back to you, you worthless cursed monk unless you want me to kill you and your 2 worthless friends the way Satan killed you dweeb friends whore of a mother be silent.'' Said Jase sounding more like Zs'Skayr as he made the ring tighten.

''Jase enough or I'll shoot.'' Said Yukioafter giving Konekomaru to Shiemi and pointing a gun at jase. till Retaliate grabbed him by the arm.

"Wrong.'' Said Retaliate as he made Yukio drop the gun. "Your lucky your rin's brother were you someone else you would be nothing but slag.''

"Jase might wanna let hm go before he dies.'' Said Kai as Jase calmed down and let Bon go. Then changed the rattle snake back to a staff.

"OK while that was scary I will admit totally badass.'' Said Renzo.

"OK now let's talk this over.'' Said Rook.

"Enough and you put up or shut up.'' Said Bon as **Blitzwolfer** knocked him out with 1 punch.

"And the winner bu knockout **Blitzwolfer**.'' Said Retaliate acting like a boxing ref.

"OK Enough everyone to Mephisto.'' Said Yukio.

"Go to Hell mole face.'' Said Kai.

"Yeah we got better things to do.'' Said Retaliate.

"And if you don't like it tough thanks to Mephisto we are free to do as we please and you can't touch us.'' Said Jase as they left.

Yukio just punched a wall as he glared at them.

"Rin where are you going.'' Asked Yukio.

"With them.'' Said Rin.

"No stay here.'' Ordered Yukio,

"OK enough I'm the older brother and you best stop acting like your incharge and you wonder why I thought about joining Energergone.'' Said Rin as he turned to leave Yukio grabbed him.

"I said no.'' Said Yukio as Rin finally lost it and punmched Yukio knocking him down.

"I said I'm going with them.'' Said Rin as he left.

"Yukio looked up to see Shura.

"Yeah you kinda had that coming.'' Said Shura.

"Come on Shura we got a demon to find.'' Said Rin as Shura fallowed.

 **Meanwhile on megapocalypse.**

"I see your plan was to try and turn them against Tennyson and his friends.'' Said Eon.

"And to get Rin to stop caring for those fools including his brother.'' Said Energergone.

"The seeds of distrust have been planted now all we need help them grow.'' Said Annihilate.

"Yes and for you Igor you will be going back to make sure things go as planned.'' Said Energergone to the 1 eyed Exorcist.

"And to make sure you do as you are told Albedo will be going with you.'' Said Annihilate.

Igor glared at Albedo who gave a evil smile.

"And should you fail you force us to put you through another torture session.'' Said Eon as Igor trembaled in fear remembering what was done to him.

"And if you try anything.'' Said Eon as Albedo got another evil smile and pressed a button on his Ultimatrix an Igor fell to his knees in pain while holding his head and screaming out in pain as parts of his body then became dislocated then Albedo pushed the button again and it stopped.

"Before you ask that was all thanks to some nanites we implanted in you when you were being tortured.'' Said Albedo. "So do as you are told or I'm going to rip your organs out, and play do-rei-mi on your bones"

"Yes, yes enough now both of you get moving.'' Said Energergone as he opened a portal and Igor and Albedo went through.

The 3 evil villains then laughed out loud as they went back to watching their plan unfold.

 **Well that's it for now.** **Hope you all enjoyed please review so I know to keep going. Also if anyone has any ideas for weapons and stuff Skurd can make let me know in reviews. As for what happens next you will have to wait and see. Until next time this is Myzor King of War signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 13 and hope that you all of you will all enjoy it. Also if anyone has any ideas for weapons and stuff for Skurd to make let me know. Any way let us get on with the story.**

Energergone, Eon and Annihilate were watching our heroes through a portal.

"Things are going well.'' Said Eon.

"Yes we just need to make them fight more.'' Said Annihilate.

With our heroes.

They were all in class, Save for Konekomaru the others were taking a test, tho things were less then Fine Bon was giving Ben and Jase and Rin Death glares and they giving Death glares back.

"OK now can anyone please hand in their test sheets.'' Said Yukio as they did as they were asked.

"Now that, that is over can we go find something fun to do.'' Said Skurd.

"OK why is that loogie still here.'' Said Bon.

"Got no choice he can not be removed as easy as taking off a hat.'' Said Jase.

"Says who you.'' Said Bon.

"Yep says me you might be a pro at all this exorcist crap but I'm a pro when it comes to other species.'' Said Jase.

"Don't bother with him my boy his stupidity will rib off on you.'' Said Skurd.

"What you say slime ball.'' Yelled Bon.

"That's Slimebiote.'' Said Ben, Jase and Skurd.

"How many times do I have to say this stop fighting.'' Said Yukio. "And Ben I would appreciate it if you would leave your friend behind when you come to class.'' Said Yukio.

"Sorry Yukio that is a no go.'' Said Jase.

"What do you mien by that dude.'' Asked Renzo.

"When a slimebiote attaches to a host removing said Slimebiote is next to impossible. In other words Skurd ain't going anywhere unless he feels like ot.

"All to true.'' Said Skurd.

"So what Ben is stuck with him for life.'' Asked Rin as Jase nodded.

"Yep so you can say what you want if Skurd dose not want to stay he ain't leaving.'' Said Ben.

"What about to eat I mean dosn't he eat.'' Asked Renzo.

"He eats DNA, like other members of his species and while he is attached to the Omnitrix he gets all the DNA he wants to chow down on.'' Said Jase.

"What you mien like a leech.'' Asked Izumo.

"Kinda but he dose not try to drain you dry and you won't die or get sick from it.'' Said Jase."Having a Slimebiote attached to you will not do any of the things that a leech would do.''

"Yes and if your afraid I might latch on to any of you forget about it the Omnitrix is all I'm interested in i find human DNA repulsing.'' Said Skurd.

"Ah Jase how do you know so much about mr Skurd.'' Asked Shiemi.

"Jase studied a lot about other species back in our universe he scored higher then anyone on the alien biology exam.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah right your making this up.'' Said Bon.

"Oh please your just jealous that someone knows tons of stuff about thing that you know nothing about.'' Said Skurd.

"I am not jealous of anyone.'' Yelled Bon.

"Yeah right.'' Said Izumo.

"You shut up.'' Yelled Bon.

"How you take you own advice and shut up, you would be doing us a favor.'' Said Skurd.

"Shut your mouth.'' Yelled Bon.

"Make me cursed boy.'' Said Skurd.

"What did you say.'' Said Bon having enough.

"You herd me, why not go back to your cursed temple and stop acting like some big shot. Cause all you are is a pathetic little worm who could not stop what people said about some crappy temple he lives in and you like to look down on others but in reality you are the one people should look down on.'' Said Skurd

Bon was madder then he had ever been in his life.

"Alright that's it slime ball.'' Said Bon as he got up and tried tp punch Skurd who blocked it with a shield made of the same diamond as **diamondhead**.

"Hahaha take that loser.'' Said Skurd.

"That is enough both of you.'' Yelled Yukio.

"Oh up yours you 4 eyed mole faced mole bugger.'' Said Skurd.

"What did you say to me.'' Asked Yukio as Rin and Shura both laughed.

"You herd me.'' Said Skurd.

"Alright if you know what is good for you you best apologize right now.'' Said Yukio.

"If I had an ass this were I would tell you to kiss it.'' Said Skurd. As Bon Grabbed him.

"Hey asshole hands off my pal.'' Said Ben.

"It's OK Ben I got this meatbag.'' Said Skurd as Bon tried and failed over and over to remove Skurd.

"OK time to end this.'' Said Skurd, as he made spikes made out of the same diamond as **diamondhead,** come out and pierce Bon's hands.

"Aaaaahhh.'' Screamed Bon in pain as he let go and turned around. Skurd then breathed fire, and thus set Bon's ass on fire.

"Ah my ass.'' Said Bon as he tried to put the fire out.

"Feel the heat meatbag.'' Said Skurd.

"You the man Skurd.'' Said Rin.

"OK that is it Ben take your friend and leave and go to Mephisto's office.'' said Yukio.

"What for he ain't goona do shit.'' Said Jase.

"OK for that you to Jase.'' Said Yukio.

"Or you could get what ever you have shoved up your ass taken out.'' Said Skurd.

"Good one.'' Said Rin.

"Rin do not encourage him.'' Said Yukio.

"Get a life mole face.'' Said Skurd.

"Stop talking about my moles.'' Yelled Yukio.

"You mien like this. Mole!,Mole!,Mole!. Bloody mole!,Bloody mole!, you Bloody moley Bastard.'' Said Skurd as he continued. ''Don't talk about the bloody Moles so big they probably vote. You bloody mole faced mole bugger. Moley, moley, moley the brothers Mc-mole-en!You'd be in Spain there would be a bull and you would say Molay.'' Said Skurd as he started to yell the rest. ''EVEN THE BLOODY MOLES HAVE GOT MOLE'S THEY ARE SUCH A BUNCH OF BLOODY BIG MOLES THERE THE MOLEY GRAIL OF MOLES! YOUR MOLIER THAN THOU ATTITUDE STICK YOUR BLOODY MOLES UP YOUR ASS YOU MOLEY BASTARD. I'd like to rip them all off cut them up and make some GuacaMOLE!.'' Said The Slimebiote as he finished.

Yukio was left completely speechless with hos mouth hanging open.

Ben, Jase, Rin, Shura and Izumo all started laughing hard.

"Oh man Yukio the look on your face is priceless.'' Said Rin.

"ALL OF YOU MEPHISTO'S OFFICE NOW.'' Yelled Yukio as they left.

"Wonder what's up his ass.'' Asked Izumo.

"Who knows I stopped trying to figure him out years ago.'' Said Rin.

With Konekomaru.

He was dreaming about how his whole family was killed during the blue night.

"He woke up scared. ''That same dream again it never stops.'' Said Konekomaru.

"Yes and it will not stop till you kill Satan's spawn and his friends.'' Said Gufu as said demon appeared next to him. "Kill them before they kill you and everyone you love.'' Said Gufu.

"Would they really do that.'' Asked Konekomaru not sure if he should believe the demon.

"They would especially that Jase boy. Have you forgotten all the pain he has inflected on you and your friend, he hates them and you and is just waiting for an excuse to kill all 3 of you.'' Said the Demon.

Konekomaru remembered how ever since they showed up Jase has shown him and Bon and Renzo nothing but anger and hate as if they were his enemies he had not once been nice to them or cared about them and Konekomaru as tried to figure out why he hated him and his friends so much.

"You see kill them now.'' Said Gufu as he took over control of Konekomaru's body again.

With our heroes they were heading to the dorm.

"Man I'm hungry.'' Said Shura.

"Want me to make us all something.'' Asked Rin as Shura hugged him.

"Yes Rin that would be great.'' Said Shura.

"Better ease up on the hug before you crush him.'' Said Ben.

"Think we got other things to worry about.'' Said Jase.

"Like what.'' Asked Izumo as Jase fired an energy blast from his right hand ay some trees and out came Gufu.

"Not him again.'' Said Ben.

"Impressive monster you detected me.'' Said Gufu.

"Jase is not a monster you jerk.'' Izumo as she summoned her familiars. "Attack.'' She said as the foxes attacked.

"Vile creatures begone.'' Said Gufu as he swatted them aside. "Now you.'' Said the demon as he tried to Kill Izumo only to get blasted away by Jase.

"Take that asswipe.'' Said Jase.

"It's on now.'' Said Ben as he dialed up **Shocksquatch**. " **Shocksquatch.** "Yelled the now **Gimlinopithecus** with Skurd spread around his Torso front and back.

"Time to release the beast.'' Said Jase as he went **Hypnotick**.

"Die monsters.'' Said Gufu as he flew at **Hypnotick** who intangible and Gufu flew through him.

"Now for me.'' Said as **Shocksquatch** he hit Gufu in the face with a electric blast.

"I think you'll have to try harder.'' Said Skurd.

"If you got any ideas feel free to share.'' Said **Shocksquatch** as Skurd spread over his left arm and replaced it with the **Bloxx** lobber Cannon.

"OK now we are talking.'' Said **Shocksquatch** as he opened fire hitting the Demon each time.

"Alright way to go.'' Said **Hypnotick** as he went **Slamworm** and spat Acid at Gufu's left wing making him unable to fly. Then swatted him aside with his tail.

"Monsters I will kill you all.'' Yelled Gufu as he was then hit with a missile Ben and he others looked to See Retaliate in his Mechamorph armor. Next to him were Rook and Kai.

"Herd the noise mind if we join the party.'' Asked Kai.

"More the merrier.'' Said Shura as she and Rin attacked Gufu slashing him with their Swords.

"So feel free to join in.'' Said Rin as he kicked Gufu.

"I will kill you all.'' Said Gufu as Rook blasted him with his proto-tool.

"How about instead we take you down.'' Said **Slamworm** as he went **Terroranchula** and then spat some energy webbing at him that captured him. Ten changed back to Jase.

"No must escape.'' Said Gufu as he retreated inside of Konekomaru.

"What in the universe.'' Said Retaliate as he removed the webbing.

"He is 1 of Ben and Jase's classmates.'' Said Rook.

"What happened.'' Said Konekomaru as he woke up.

"Don't give us that crap kid.'' Said Kai as she hoisted Konekomaru up.

"Ah my arm it hurts.'' Said Konekomaru who's left arm was wounded by **Slamworms** acid spit.

"OK 4 eyes start talking what the hell are you trying to pull.'' Said Kai.

"What is going on here.'' Came Yukio's voice as they looked to see him,Bon,Renzo and Shiemi.

Bon saw the shape Konekomaru was in and saw Kai manhandling him whicj pissed him off.

"What did you do to Konekomaru you bitch.'' Yelled Bon as he went up to Kai and punched her.

"Hey.'' Yelled **Shocksquatch** who punched Bon knocking him down.

"Shura what happened here.'' Asked Yukio.

"Baldy there is posesed by a demon.'' Said Shura.

"What are you seroiuse.'' Asked Renzo.

"Yep.'' Said Shura.

"We all saw it.'' Said Retaliate.

"Yes it is as Miss Kirigakure stated.'' Said Rook.

"Shut up that's bullshit your making up.'' Yelled Bon as **Shocksquatch** kicked him aside.

"No it's not.'' Said **Shocksquatch** who picked up Konekomaru and used him to hit Bon.

"Hey Ben what are you doing.'' Asked Renzo.

"Teaching this maggot a lesson no one punches my girlfriend and get's away with it.'' Yelled **Shocksquatch.**

"What you mean you and Kai really are dating.'' Asked Izumo.

"Yeah they are.'' Said Jase.

"OK Enough do you have proof of what you say.'' Asked Yukio.

"What you mean our word means nothing.'' Asked Shura.

"Yukio we are telling the truth.'' Said Rin.

"So you say.'' Said Yukio.

"Hey dipshit he is your brother don't you trust your own flesh and blood.'' Asked Jase.

"It dose not mean I believe what he says is true.'' Said Yukio.

"What the hell dose that mean.'' Yelled Rin upset his own brother did not trust him.

"It mean son of Satan he dose not believe a lying demon like you.'' Said Bon as **Shocksquatch** grabbed Bon by his head and squeezed it. "Rin is no lier you cursed freak.'' Said **Shocksquatch** who slammed Bon Face first into the pavement.

"Yeah.'' Said Retaliate.

"Oh that's gotta hurt.'' Said Jase.

"Indeed.'' Said Skurd.

"Ben stop or I'll shot you.'' Said Yukio only for Retaliate to grab him by his arm and squeeze it. "You just don't learn do you.'' Said Retaliate.

"Can we all please stop fighting.'' Asked Shiemi.

"No and as for you I think it's time I taought you a painful lesson.'' Said **Shocksquatch** while cracking his knuckles as Bon got up.

"I think so to teach him a lesson.'' Said Izumo.

"Miss Kamiki what are saying.'' Asked Shiemi. "What did you not see what he did he punched Kai, he punched a girl he deserves to get his ass kicked.''

"Yeah what she said.'' Said Kai.

"I agree.'' Said Shura.

"Yeah me as well.'' Said Rin.

"No fighting.'' Said Yukio as Retaliate Restrained Yukio with Energy cuffs.

"He is all yours Ben go to town on him.'' Said Jase.

"What you can't be serious what about Konekomaru.'' Asked Renzo.

"Fine Shiemi go look after him.'' Said Jase. "Right.''' Said Shiemi as she went to heal Konekomaru. "Ben as you were.'' Said Jase.

"Right.'' Said **Shocksquatch** getting ready to fight.

"Tear him up Ben.'' Said Kai.

"How about you change back so we can fight fair.'' Said Bon.

"How about no but if it will make you feel better I'll choose one my other forms.'' Said as he changed into **Snare-oh**. With Skurd spread around his torso front and back.

"OK give it your best shot.'' Said **Snare-oh** , taunting Bon to attack.

"Are you kidding, you turned into a mummy.'' Asked Bon.

"Acturally he is a **Thep Khufan**.'' Said Jase.

"A what fan.' Asked Rin and Shura.

"A **Thep Khufan,** from the planet **Anur Khufos** they are a race of peeople who are mummy-like and are composed _entirely_ of organic bandages'' Said Jase.

"You sure do know a lot about other Species.'' Said Rook impressed with the young Magister's alien knowledge.

"Didn't get the highest score on the alien biology test for nothing.'' Said Jase.

"That is all great and all but for now I just wanna beat this jerk up.'' said **Snare-oh**.

"OK fine take your best shot freak.'' said Bon as **Snare-oh** sent out some of his bandages and wrapped them around Bon and lifted him up.

"Up for a spin.'' Asked **Snare-oh** as he spun Bon around then brought him to him and punched him. As he did he flew back and the bandages brought him back to **Snare-oh** who punched him again and again and again till he let his Bandages unravel and sent him into a wall.

As Bon got up **Snare-oh** went **Kickin Hawk** and ran at Bon and delivered a powerful flying jump kick to his gut. Then grabbed him by his hair and started to punch him in the face, then in the gut then threw him up and sent him flying with a kick into another wall. Then went **Snare-oh** again and sent out some bandages and used them to lift Bon up and bring him down hard.

"Take my advice curse boy stay down.'' said Skurd. "Or go back to your cursed temple.''

"Never and stop bringing that up.'' Yelled Bon.

"What about the cursed temple, you claim you will fix when you beat Satan, yeah right talk about disillusion of grander.'' Said Skurd.

"Shot up you spit blob.'' Yelled Bon.

"OK that is it.'' Said Skurd as he made 2 antennae like **Feedback** 's come out off his head.

"Gonna make him dance ha.'' Asked **Snare-oh**.

"You guessed it.'' Said Skurd as he started to zap Bon's feet making him dance.

"Dance fool, dance.'' Said Skurd as he kept blasting away.

"While this is fun I think it;s time to end it.'' Said **Snare-oh** who slapped the omnitrix symbol on his chest and in a bright flash it green light there stood **Fourarms**. ''Now to finish it.'' Said **Fourarms** who proceed to pummel Bon. Once done Bon was a bloody mess.

When he was done he grabbed Bon by his neck.

"Remember this ass kicking this humiliation. Let it be a lesson to you and anyone who tries to hurt someone I care about.'' Said **Fourarms** as he, then punched Bon one last time. He then looked at Yukio. "Also keep this in mind four eyes that includes you, point a gun at Kai or try to shot her I'll rip both of your arms and use your guns to put a bullet in each of your vital organs.'' Stated the Tetramand. ''And that is not a threat it's a promise.'' Said **Fourarms** who then stepped on Bon almost breaking every bone in his torso. "Ben enough.'' Yelled Yukio as **Fourarms** then punched Yukio in the gut then kneed him the chin then picked him up and threw him to the ground.

"And as for you.'' Said **Fourarms** to Konekomaru.

"Huh me.'' Said a frightened Konekomaru. As **Fourarms** punched him in his gut as he grabbed him by his head.

"Yeah you don't think I have forgotten about you being posed and trying to kill me and my pals and my girl.'' Do you.'' Said **Fourarms** as he punched Konekomaru again.

"Ben calm down yes he is posed but it is not his fault.'' Said Shura.

"That is debatable.'' Said Skurd as he folded his tentacles.

"Maybe but we can't just kill him.'' Said Rin.

"He has a point Ben.'' Said Retaliate who deactivated his armor.

"Yes if he is indeed possessed we need to handle this properly.'' Stated Yukio as he got up. Who while unsure about what they and Rin said is true but he knew Shura would not back them up with out good reason.

"OK what are you going to do.'' Asked Yukio.

"Sorry Konekomaru but until we find out if you are posed or not you will be confined.'' Said Yukio.

"That seems harsh.'' Said Rin.

"As for you Miphesto's office now.'' Yelled Yukio as **Fourarms** punched him in the gut again.

"Go to hell.'' Said **Fourarms.** As he and the others left. **  
**

 **Well that's it for now please review. Also Sorry for the ending was in a hurry wanting to get started on chapter 14 and if anyone has any ideas for weapons and stuff for Skurd to make let me know. Till next time this is Myzor King of war signing out.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 14 hop you all did not wait to long. Also if anyone has any ideas for weapons and stuff Skurd can make let me know in reviews. Any way let us get on with the story.**

Konekomaru was being contained till they could find out if he was posed or not. Bon was not happy about.

"Come on this is bull shit Konekomaru is not posed.'' Yelled Bon who talking to Yukio.

"I understand how you feel Bon but I know Shura she would not have said what she said if she was not sure.'' Said Yukio.

"What will happen if he is posed.'' Asked Renzo.

"We will exorcise the demon.'' Said Yukio.

"And if you can.'t.'' Asked Shiemi.

"Your not gonna kill him are you.'' Asked Bon.

"You say that like it's a bad thing.'' Came Skurd's voice as they looked to See Skurd, Ben, Jase, Rook, Retaliate, Kai, Rin, Shura and Izumo.

"You this is all your fault.'' Said Bon who tried to attack them only for Renzo to hold him back.

"Calm down Bon remember last time.'' Said Renzo.

"That is right so unless you want another ass kicking stand down.'' Said Ben.

"And how is this our fault.'' Asked Rin.

"Yeah how.'' Asked Shura.

"Knowing this idiot he is saying it cause of who Rin's dad is.'' Said Jase while drinking some medicine.

"That's right I bet you caused it just like how your dad caused the blue night and killed all those people including 1 of Renzo's brothers along with Konekomaru's family.'' Yelled Bon.

"You got a point to make.'' Asked Retaliate.

"Yeah cause to me it sounds like you are simply blaming Rin for what his father did.'' Said Rook.

"If so pathetic.'' Said Ben.

"What you say.'' Yelled Bon.

"You herd me pathetic so what how is any of that Rin's fault he is not his father and while we are on the subject what about you.'' Said Ben to Yukio.

"Your the son of Satan to regardless of weather you have any of his powers or not and yet you let Rin take all the blame for your father's deeds alone.'' Said Jase who hated the fact that even tho they were brother's Yukio never seemed to side with Rin. He also did not notice he was starting to sound like Zs'Skayr, but the others noticed.

"He has a point Bon I mean MR Okumura is the son of Satan to so why only blame Rin.'' Asked Renzo.

"Yeah what gives'' Said Izumo.

"Mr Okumura is not dangerous unlike Him and his flames they kill people they are dangerous.'' Yelled Bon pointing to Rin.

"Hey I don't have to take that from you.'' Said Rin.

"Then leave freak.'' Yelled Bon.

"Fine.'' Said Rin as he left with Shura fallowing him.

"Rin wait.'' Said Shiemi.

"That's it leave.'' Said Bon.

"Why don't you just shut up and stop blaming Rin for what happened to those people.'' Said Kai standing up for Rin.

"Stay out of this or I'll punch you again.'' Said Bon.

""Do that and I'll make you wish you died with all those losers on the blue night.'' Said Ben.

"What did you say, some of those people were.'' Said Bon.

"Family Members of your pals we get it.'' Said Jase. "And I'm gonna let you in on a little secret.''

"Yeah what's that.'' Asked Renzo.

"I do not give a flying god damn about any of those pieces of gutter trash.'' Yelled Jase.

"OK that's it you are dead.'' Said Bon as Jase went **Omnivoracious** and slashed Bon across his chest then kicked him down then placed his foot on his head.

"Any last word's before I crush your head and bath this room in your blood.'' Asked **Omnivoracious**.

"Jase that is enough.'' Said Yukio as **Omnivoracious** shoved his foot into Yukio's gut.

"Yuki.'' Said Shiemi.

"Are you serious after what he said to your brother have you no loyalty to your family.'' Asked Retaliate.

"I must agree I find your attitude unacceptable.'' Said Rook.

"Totally.'' Said Kai.

"Indeed.'' Said Skurd.

 **Omnivoracious** turned and kicked Bon in the side then made an energy ring appear around his neck and made it hoist him up.

"And as for you don't think for 1 moment I won't kill you or your pink haired friend there or your geeky little pal either in fact I would kill him first then your pink haired friend just see how you would react then end you.'' Said Jase as he tightened the ring as his voice sounded more and more like Zs'Skayr as his eyes changed to resemble his.

Renzo wanted to help but was to scared.

"Believe me I did it before and will again.'' Said Jase in Zs'Skayr's voice.

"Ben I think we might have a problem.'' Said Rook.

"I know Retaliate little help.'' Asked Ben as said Cyborg grabbed Jase as Ben pored some more medicine down his throat. Jase then calmed down.

"OK what was that.'' Asked Izumo.

"No time to explain.'' Said Ben as he had Rook help him carry Jase out.

"You better help those dumb asses out Shiemi before they die.'' Said Ben as Shiemi did just that.

"You bastards get back here and fight.'' Yelled Bon as Kai kicked him across his face.

"That's for punching me in my face asswipe.'' Said Kai as she fallowed the others.

Bon looked up to se Izumo. "Yeah that you had coming.'' Said Izumo as sh fallowed the others.

Unbeknownst to them Konekomaru herd the whole thing having escaped his room.

"You see he wants to kill you and everyone you hold, dear and his friends are no different.'' Said Gufu.

"But why what did I or them ever do to him.'' Asked Konekomaru.

"It's not what you did it's what you might do but that is not important what is that you kill them.

"But I don't know and what did he mean by again.'' Asked Konekomaru.

"Who cares just kill them before they kill you.'' Said Gufu as Konekomaru gave in and Gufu took control again.

With Rin and Shura.

"I'm Sick of people treating me like I'm Satan.'' Yelled Rin as he punched a wall.

"It is just how some people are.'' Said Shura.

"Well I'm sick of it and I'm tired of being treated like a monster.'' Statd Rin.

"That is because you are a monster.'' Came Gufu/Konekomaru's voice as they saw him come at them.

"Oh great him again.'' Said Shura as she and Rin took out their swords.

"Remember Konekomaru is in there.'' Said Rin.

"Worry abut that later.'' Said Shura as she charged at Gufu/Konekomaruand stabbed him in the chest.

"You vile whore.'' Yelled Gufu/Konekomaruas he swatteed Shura into a wall.

"Hey hands off of her.'' Yelled Rin whp punched Gufu/Konekomaruin his face.

"I will kill you both.'' Yelled Gufu/Konekomaru who was then blasted in the back.

"Think again Bird brain.'' Came Retaliate's Voice as Rin and Shura saw Retaliat in his Galvanic mchamorph armor along side Skurd, Ben, Jase, Rook, Kai and Izumo.

"Back for another ass Kicking ha.'' Asked Jase.

"Looks like it's HERO TIME.'' Stated Ben as h activated the Omnitrix and slammed down on it as Gufu/Konekomaru attacked. There was a bright green flash and when it faded there stood **Chromastone** with Skurd spread over his upper body. And with Gufu/Konekomaru biting his left arm only to break and loose several teeth.

"What's wrong can't get a descent taste.'' Asked **Chromastone** as he used his free right hand the pry Gufu/Konekomaru off of him. Then uppercut him with his now free left hand.

"My turn now.'' Said Jase "I draw upon the breath of the stars, To scorch the skies with fiery scars!" Said Jase as created a ring of energy in his hand that shot forth some fire balls. That hit Gufu/Konekomaruin the chest.

"Aaahhhh it burns.'' Yelled Gufu/Konekomaruin pain.

"You think that hurts try this.'' Said Retaliate as he fired a missile at Gufu/Konekomaru that exploded and knocked him down.

"Rook then Shot him as he tried ti get up. Then fired a net at him.

"You are defeated surrender and we will treat you with mercy.'' Stated Rook.

Gufu/Konekomaru broke out of the net.

"Rook look out.'' Said **Chromastone** who went **Feedback** and stunned Gufu/Konekomaru with a electric blast.

"Give up dweeb.'' Said **Feedback.**

"Never I will kill you before you can kill anyone I care about.'' Yelled Gufu/Konekomaru.

"That's it that's why you wanna kill us.'' Asked Retaliate.

"We do not want to kill you or your frinds.'' Said Rook.

"Or anyone.'' Said Kai.

"No you want to kill them just like Satan killed my family.'' Yelled Gufu/Konekomaru.

"Oh get over it.'' Yelled Jase. "So you got some dead relatives big Deal so do I but do you see me trying to kill people for it.''

"Grow up, losing your family is no reason to attack and try to kill people, who had nothing to do with it if you are looking for sympathy look somewhere else.'' Said Jase.

"He is right stop being such a baby and get over it.'' Said **Feedback** as he blasted the demon in the face.

"Yes you pathetic 4 eyed worm where is your backbone.'' Said Skurd as he breathed fire at the demon burning him.

"I am not a baby.'' Yelled Konekomaru who regained control for a few seconds before the demon took hold again.

"OK anyone got any ideas.'' Asked Rin.

"Here is 1 let's try getting him pissed.'' Said Jase.

"You mean get him mad so he will try and fight it.'' Asked **Feedback** as Jase nodded. "Yep like how he did when you and Skurd pissed him off he regained control for a few seconds.'' Said Jase.

"OK let's get that temper flaring.'' Said **Feedback** as he charged at Gufu/Konekomaru, and jumped up and kicked him several times in the head then sweep kicked him.

"That all you got dweeb.'' said **Feedback** as he picked up and spun Gufu/Konekomaru around and threw him at Jase who went **Mucilator** and Gufu/Konekomaru got stuck in the sack on stomach. He then hit Gufu/Konekomaru several times then ripped him out.

"Konekomaru you unbelieved loser fight this thing reject him tell him to let go of you, or are you just a pathetic little wimp crying out for his mother god grow a spine.'' Yelled **Mucilator** as he smashed the demon into the ground. Then picked him up and kicked him into a wall.

"Come on you puny weakling get that demon off you.'' Said Retaliate as he fired missiles from his Galvanic mechamorph armor. That hit the demon in the chest.

"Yeah if you can't resist a low level demon like this then there is no way you can beat Satan.'' Said **Feedback** as Skurd spread over his arms and replaced them with **Wildvines**. Then started to whip him.

"That's it, Whip him; whip him good" Said Skurd.

"I am and while I'm at it I think I'll do this.'' Said **Feedback** as he pointed his antennae and tail at him and blasted him.

"Well what are you waiting for you nerd.'' Said Izumo as she had her familiars attack the demon. "Fight it or are you to weak,''

"I would say to weak very weak.'' Said Skurd. "And he thinks if he was there he could have saved his family he is to weak.''

"Shut up I'm not weak.'' Yelled Konekomaru from the demon.

"Prove it reject that demon.'' Said Rin.

"Or are you just a pathetic little dweeb.'' Asked Retaliate as he punched Gufu/Konekomaruin the face then kicked him in the stomach.

"What is this.'' Came Yukio's voice as he, Bon, Rnzo and Shiemi showed up.

"I'm not weak.'' Yelled Konekomaru. As h started to reject the demon.

"No I will not let this happen.'' Yelled Gufu as his head was then sliced off by Rin and his body vanished.

"Konekomaru." Said Bon as he went to check on his friend.

"What was that.'' Asked Renzo.

"That was the demon w told you all about the 1 you thought we made up.'' Said Ben.

"Yes I can see that.'' Said Yukio.

"Do you hear an apology.'' Asked Skurd.

"No not yet.' Said Ben.

"Yeah I guess we owe you one.'' Said Renzo.

"Yeah what ever.'' Said Bon.

"You call that an apology.'' Asked Skurd.

"Cool it Skurd I think that is as best as we are gonna get.'' Said Jase.

"Yes but regardless you are all still in trouble fir a number if things.'' Said Yukio.

"Go to hell 4 eyes.'' Said Ben, Skurd, Jase, Rook, Retaliate and Kai as they turned and left.

"Hey get back here.'' Said Yukio.

"Give it up you lose.'' Said Shura as she and Rin fallowed them as did Izumo.

"Sorry little brother but like Shura said you lose.'' Said Rin.

"You might wanna help baldy there out.'' Said Izumo to Shimi.

"Huh oh right.'' Said Shiemi as she went to help Konekomaru.

"Well this was a strange turn of events.'' Said Mephisto who was watching from a distance.

"I wonder what is next.'' He wondered to himself.

 **Well that is it for now sorry if it seemed a bit rushed just wanted to get is out of the way. Please review so I know to keep going. Also if anyone has any ideas for weapons and stuff Skurd can make let me know in next time this is Myzor King of War signing out.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

 **Hello everyone here it is now chapter 15. Sorry for taking so long been working on another story. But I'm back now back to working on this story now, also please review so i know to keep going. any way let us now get on with the story.**

Rin and Ben who was **Heatblast** were training to help Rin master his flames. Being made of fire and molten rock **Heatblast** was the perfect for the task. Shura was also there watching, along Retaliate, Rook, Kai and Izumo.

"That's it Rin your doing Great.'' Said **Heatblast** as he absorbed some of Rin's flames to avoid anything getting burned.

"Thanks dude and also thanks for helping me out with this.'' Said Rin.

"No prob.'' Said **Heatblast.**

"Careful Ben you ego is showing.'' Said Skurd.

"Is not.'' Said **Heatblast**.

"Hey where is Jase.'' Asked Rin.

"Said He was not feeling well.'' Said Retaliate.

"I'm gonna go check on him.'' Said Izumo as she got and went to see how Jase was doing.

"So dose anyone else notice that Izumo has a crush on Jase.'' Asked Kai.

"Yeah why.'' Asked everyone else in union.

"We all know and see it.'' Said Skurd.

Out side of the dorm.

"Why are we going to the dorm Ben and his friends are at.'' Asked Konekomaru.

"Your not going to pick another fight with them are you, remember every other time.'' Asked Renzo.

"No it's not that.'' Said Bon. "It's something else.''

"Like what.'' Asked Konekomaru.

"The other day when Jase threatened to kill me, you and Renzo. He said he had done it before and would do it again.'' Said Bon.

"Oh yeah but what did he mean by that.'' Asked Renzo.

"And why dose he hate us so much.'' Asked Konekomaru.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say it's Bon's fault.'' Said Renzo.

"What my fault.'' Said Bon.

"Well you have caused most of the fights and can be a jerk at times.'' Said Renzo.

"I'll show a jerk.'' Said Bon as he got Renzo in a headlock.

"Guys come on.'' Said Konekomaru.

Inside Jase room.

Jase was about to take more of the medicine Paradox gave him. This time he was taking a stronger version. But as he reached for it his laft hand changed to resemble Zs'skaryr's hand.

"No.'' Yelled Jase.

"Yessss.'' Came a sinister voice as Jase looked at his mirror and saw Zs'skaryr.

"That medicine is becoming less of a problem for me each day.'' Said Zs'skaryr. "Soon it will not work so don't bother give up and let me out.'' Said the High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos and Anur Transyl.

"Go to hell.'' Said Jase as he managed to open and drink several vials of the Medicine. He saw Zs'skaryr start to fade.

"You can't keep this up forever I will get out and will once more be free.'' Yelled Zs'skaryr as he faded.

Jase felt the medicine kick in parts of his body changed back and forth to resemble body parts of Zs'skaryr. He let out animal like roars as the medicine finally did it's thing. He sat down while sweating up a storm.

"Jase are you alright in there.'' Came Izumo's voice on the other side of the door while knocking.

"Yeah hold on.'' Said Jase. As he got dressed and opened the door.

"Jase are you OK, you look horrible.'' Said Izumo.

"I know.'' Said Jase as he drank more medicine. Which took effect.

"OK what is that and why do you keep drinking it.'' Asked Izumo. Who still did not know about Zs'skaryr.

"Not sure how to explain or if you would believe it.'' Said Jase.

"Your not in some kind of trouble are.'' Asked Izumo.

"Kinda but this is something you should stay out of I don't want you to get hurt which is what will happen if you do.'' Said Jase. As he drank more medicine and fell to his knees as he felt it kick in.

"Jase are you OK, what did you drink.'' Asked Izumo as she helped Jase to his feet.

"It's medicine.'' Said Jase. "But is is not fun to take.''

"Hey what is going on here.'' Came Bon's voice as he Renzo and Konekomaru who herd the noise from Jase room and came to see what the noise was. After they arrived Ben, Rook, Retaliate, Rin and Shura also showed up.

"Jase you OK.'' Asked Rin.

"What the hell are you doing here.'' Asked Izumo. To Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru.

"We came here cause there are some things we wanna know.'' Said Bon.

"And what would that be.'' Asked Ben.

"It's about what you said yesterday.'' Said Bon to Jase.

"And what would be that be.'' Asked Jase.

"When you threatened to kill me and Renzo and Konekomaru. You said you had done it before.'' Said Bon.

"That is hard to explain.'' Said Rook.

"What are you talking about.'' Asked Retaliate.

"He doesn't have to tell you anything.'' said Kai.

"Want another punch in the face.'' Said Bon as Ben went **Frankenstrike** and grabbed Bon by his head. As he zapped him a little.

"You want me to kick your ass again.'' Asked **Frankenstrike**.

"Enough Ben part of me has been wanting to say it anyway.'' Said Jase as **Frankenstrike** let Bon.

"To make it simple as you know. Me Ben, Retaliate, Rook and Kai are from another universe, and their I once knew my universe versions of you, they were once friends of mine.'' Said Jase.

"Used to what happened.'' Asked Renzo with a raised eyebrow.

Jase sighed deep before telling them.''They were killed, along with most of their families.'' Said Jase.

"By who.'' Asked Konekomaru.

"Me I killed them.'' Said Jase which shocked Izumo, Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru.

"Are serous.'' Asked Bon not sure if what he herd was the truth.

"He is, he killed them all.'' Said **Frankenstrike**.

"And I say good riddance they were just a bunch of Forever knight knuckleheads.'' Said Retaliate.

"You said it.'' Said Kai.

"Kai are you felling OK.'' Asked **Frankenstrike** as he never herd Kai say what she said before.

"What raciest trash like forever knights deserve what ever bad things they have happen to them.'' Said Kai as she folded her arms.

"All of them.'' Asked Renzo who could not believe what Jase said he did.

"Even that version of my mother.'' Asked Konekomaru who hoped that another version of his mother existed.

"How could you you said they were your friends.'' Said Bon.

"Yeah they were not anymore.'' Said **Frankenstrike**.

"Yep they betrayed me and got someone I cared for killed then they tried to kill me back when I was little I was a child. And they tried to murder me like an animal, it was them or me and I chose to kill them all.'' Said Jase as he eyes glowed red and he made rings of red energy appear around Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru's necks and made them start to choke them as he sent them into a wall then brought them to him as he eyes changed to resemble Zs'skaryr.

"Just like I will kill the 3 of you if you ever cross me.'' Yelled Jase in Zs'skaryr's voice. As his teeth changed to Zs'skaryr's and his hands started to claws.

""On second thought I think I'll do it now.'' Said Jase as Zs'skaryr started to take over. "Just like my mama said quack, quack, quacker time to die mother.''

"Not good.'' Said **Frankenstrike** as he grabbed Jase.

"Rook, Retaliate, Kai one of you get more of Jase Medicine.'' said **Frankenstrike**.

"Got it Ben.'' Said Rook as he was the one to do it and came back with several vials. As Retaliate held open Jase mouth as Rook pored the vials down. his mouth. Just as Zs'skaryr had taken over. "This is far from over, I will get out Tennyson. And I will kill you all.''Yelled Zs'skaryr as the Medicine took effect. Zs'skaryr tried to fight it as Jase turned into Zs'skaryr then back.

"I think you 3 should leave.'' Said Shura.

"What she said.'' Said Rin.

"What,what the hell is he.'' Asked Bon.

"None of your business now get out before I throw you out.'' Said **Frankenstrike** as he blasted the wall behind Bon. "

"Maybe we should do as they say.'' Said Renzo.

"Before we get killed.'' Said Konekomaru.

"Jase are you OK.'' Asked Izumo.

"What the hell are you doing get away fro, he's a monster.'' Said Bon as he was grabbed by his head by **Frankenstrike**.

"Jase is not a monster.'' Said **Frankenstrike** as punched Bon in the gut knocking the wind out of him then dropped him and stepped on him. Then threw him into a wall.

"Unless you both wanna be next you better take him and leave.'' Said **Frankenstrike** as Renzo and Konekomaru helped Bon up and left.

"You should have killed them.'' said Skurd.

"Not now Skurd.'' Said Rin.

"Just saying.'' said Skurd.

"The medicine is not working anymore I can't keep him locked up anymore.'' Said Jase.

"We noticed.'' Said Retaliate as he helped Jase up.

"OK what was that just now.'' Asked Izumo who wanted to know what was going on.

"Well it will be a bit difficult to explain.'' Said Skurd.

"No it won't.'' Said Jase.

"Look Izumo when I was younger I was infused with the remains of a powerful evil being called Zs'skaryr. From a race of beings called Ectonurite.'' Said Jase.

"Ectonurite.'' Said Izumo.

"They are what all the legends of ghost on the earth in our universe were based on.'' Said Retaliate.

"Say what.'' Asked Izumo.

"Most creatures from myths and legends from our world are all based on encounters people had with aliens.'' Said Ben.

''Yep Werewolves, Vampires, ghost. They are all real but they are not supernatural they are aliens.'' Said Jase.

"Yes humans just turned them into what they are in stories to help make seance of it.'' Said Rook.

"And as for what just happened before with Jase.'' Said Retaliate. "Well the thing is. An Ectonurite's mind is embedded in the very fabric of their being, a miraculous genetic memory that allows them to remember absolutely everything from the day they were born; even a single strand of a Ectonurite DNA can replicate it in its entirety.''

"Come again.'' Said Izumo.

"Their DNA kinda contains back ups of their minds and souls. And when Jase was infused with part of Zs'skaryr's mind and soul.'' Said Rook.

"Which allowed him to return after he was killed.'' Said Jase.

"But why who would such a horrible thing and why.'' Asked Izumo.

"This guy called Servantis.'' Said Ben. "He did it cause he hoped he could use Jase to kill me.'' Said Ben.

"He is also the one who turned Retaliate from a human into what he is now.'' Said Rook.

"Why.'' Asked Izumo.

"Cause he hoped he could use me to kill Ben as well.'' Said Retaliate.

"But we took care of him.'' Said Rin.

"Yep so the question is now what are you going to do.'' Asked Shura to Izumo.

"Huh me.'' Asked Izumo.

"You with us or against us.'' Asked Skurd.

"Well since my other option is those 3 morons I'm with you.'' Said Izumo.

"That is good.'' Said Rin.

Outside.

"What are we gonna do now.'' Asked Renzo.

"We got to tell someone Jase is a monster.'' said Konekomaru.

"We can tell MR Okumura.'' Said Bon who wanted payback and also refused to let anyone get away with what Ben and Jase did.

"Is that a good idea Ben and Jase might get angry and so will their friends.'' Said Renzo.

"Man up we are telling MR Okumura.'' Said Bon.

"Tell me what.'' Asked Yukio who came walking up to them.

"What happened to the 3 of you.'' Asked Yukio.

"Glad you asked.'' Said Bon.

 **Well that is it for now hope you all enjoyed it please review so I know to keep going. Looks like Ben and the others might get into trouble as for what it will be You will have to wait. Until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 16** ** **Also if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in reviews. A** ny way let us get on with the story.**

In Mephisto's Office.

Ben, Jase, Skued, Retaliate, Rook, Kai, Rin, Shura and Izumo were before Mephisto.

"It has come to my attention that you have been causing trouble.'' Said Mephisto.

"Your one to talk.'' Said Ben.

"Or have you forgotten everything you have been up to.'' Asked Jase.

"Be that as it may you will have to punished.'' Said Mephisto as he saw Ben dial up **Toepick**.

"Sounds to me you want a visit from **Toepick**.'' Said Ben.

"Now, now let's not be hasty.'' Said Mephisto who did not want to see that monster again.

"Oh no we're doing this.'' Said Ben as he slammed down on the Omnitrix, the room was bathed in an emerald light. And when it faded there stood **Toepick**.

"Please I'll do what ever you want just don't show me his face.'' Said Mephisto.

"Smile when you say that.'' Said Skurd.

A few moments later.

"Man I love watching him squirm.'' Said Rin.

"You said it.'' said Shura. With a arm around Rin.

"We still have a problem they know of Zs'Skayr.'' Said Retaliate.

"Yes that is a problem.'' Said Kai.

"I say we go back to our universe this one as you humans say sucks.'' Said Skurd.

"That might be for the best.'' Said Ben.

"Yes Jase condition keeps getting worse, the medicine is starting to no longer work.'' Said Rook.

"Are you really thinking of going back.'' Asked Izumo who did not like the idea of them leaving.

"That might be the best. If I can not keep Zs'Skayr locked up anymore, then I'm nothing but a danger to everyone here.'' Said Jase.

"If you guys are leaving then so am I.'' Said Rin.

"Guess that means I'm going to.'' Said Shura.

"You are all crazy.'' said Izumo.

On Megaapoclypse.

Energergone, Eon and Annihilate were watching and listening.

"Well now what do we do now.'' Asked Eon.

"I think now is the time to act.'' Said Annihilate. While clutching a fist.

"Agreed move forward with the plan.'' Said Energergone.

With our heroes.

"Your not really going to leave are.'' Asked Izumo.

"Sorry but this is for the best we can't run the risk of Zs'Skayr getting out, and start killing people.'' Said Ben.

"Yes back in our universe, we have the miens to properly help Jase.'' Said Rook.

"Sorry Izumo but this is for the best.'' Said Jase.

"This is all nice and all, but can we please go home now.'' Asked Skurd.

"The only the place you are all going is hell demon scum.'' Came a familiar voice they all dreaded, as they looked to see Arther. Along with several Exorcist.

"Not him again.'' Said Rin.

"Hey it's the guy Ben and Jase beat up.'' Said Kai.

"I am Arthur.'' Said Arther who was then cut off By Retaliate. Who blasted him with a energy blast from his right hand.

"We don't care asswipe.'' Said Retaliate.

"Get them, burn the demons.'' Ordered.'' Arther as several exorcist with flamethrowers tried to torch them.

"No you don't.'' Said Ben as he went **Diamondhead** and created a wall of Diamond that blocked the flames.

"Jase get us out of here.'' Said **Diamondhead** as Jase went **Slamworm** and dung a hole for them to escape in. **Diamondhead** then covered the hole with diamond as he got in.

"No, no, no their escaping.'' Said Arthur in anger.

They soon dug their way back to their dorm.

"Well that was close.'' Said Kai.

"You said it.'' Said Retaliate.

"Well we got to go back now.'' Said **Diamondhead**.

"But how are you gonna do that.'' Asked Izumo.

"Easy Professor Paradox gave me, and Ben, Jase, Retaliate and Kai each a special key that acts as the ones Mephisto has only it can open doors to our universe.'' Said Rook as he took his key out and used it on a door to take them to the shop Ben's grandpa owned.

"You go I'll buy us some time.'' Said **Slamworm** as he got going. "Be careful Jase.'' Said Izumo. "" will also I got somethings I need to do first.'' Said **Slamworm** as he went back underground.

With the Exorcist.

"Where are they.'' Yelled Arthur as the ground under him shook And out came, **Slamworm**.

"Hello dumbass.'' Said **Slamworm** as he spat an acid ball at Arthur who tried to stop it with his sword but got badly burned.

"Aaaaahh, my face.'' Yelled Arthur as he felt his flesh burn as **Slamworm** swatted him aside. Then the Exorcist.

"That's that idiot dealt with now for the other 3. But first gotta go get Ben.'' Said **Slamworm** as he then, dug underground again.

With Bon and his friends.

They were listening to everything that was going on.

"OK Bon I think this has gone to far.'' Said Renzo.

"What have you forgotten everything they have done to us.'' Yelled Bon.

"No offense but some of that was your fault and you ever stop to think that one reason they did what they did cause they thought you would do something like this.'' Said Renzo.

"If we didn't they would kill us like he did his universe versions of us.'' Said Konekomaru.

"Yeah but he did say that they and their families tried to kill him and that they did betray him.'' Said Renzo.

"You believe him.'' Asked Konekomaru.

"He could have been lying.'' Said Bon.

"And if he was not.'' Asked Renzo which left both Bon and Konekomaru, speechless.

"Yeah we don't know the whole story for all we know he could be the only one who was the victim.'' Said Renzo.

They then herd some noises as they went to check what it was.

"Who's there.'' Said Bon.

"Is it safe.'' Came a voice.

"Is what safe.'' Asked Konekomaru.

"Is it safe.'' Came the voice again.

''It's safe it's really safe.'' Said Renzo.

"Is it safe.'' The voice said again.

"This isn't funny asshole, come out now.'' Yelled Bon.

"Is it safe.'' The voice replied.

"This isn't funny.'' Yelled Bon.

"It put's the lotion on it's skin and puts it in the basket.'' Came another voice.

"Dude I'm doing this, Is it safe,Is it safe.'' Came the first voice.

"Stop it your starting to creep me out.'' Said Konekomaru, who was getting scared.

"Is it safe.'' Said the first voice.

"OK that is it who ever you are come out now.'' Yelled Bon.

"Make us cursed boy.'' Said the Second voice.

"That's it.'' Said Bon as he went up to a door he herd the voice from and opened it. And when he did **Crabdozer** came crashing through.

"Try to go easy on them.'' Said Ben as he went down the hole to rejoin the others.

"No promises.'' Said **Crabdozer** as he looked at the 3 before him.

"Ah Jase nice to see you.''' Said Konekomaru, who was scared shitless.

"Your looking ah well.'' Said Renzo.

"Enough both of you as for you get out.'' Yelled Bon as he was sent flying **Crabdozer** who used his front right to hit him.

"Cut the shit. I warned you what would happen if you did this trying to rat us out to those exorcist lowlifes.'' Said as **Crabdozer** he went **Vicetopus** . Then wrapped a tentacle around both of them, then grabbed Bon, with another.

"After what you did why shouldn't we.'' Said Bon.

"The fact is I knew that 1 day you pieces of gutter trash would do something like this and I was right.'' Said **Vicetopus** as he slammed Renzo and Konekomaru into a wall. And slammed Bon into the floor.

"The sad part is. I had hoped you would be different then my universes versions of you. but your just the same you act like your someones friend and when you find out they are not human or something you turn on them.'' Said **Vicetopus** While slamming them into the walls and floor.

"Nothing but lying backstabbing deceiving filth.'' Said **Vicetopus.** "Satan was right to curse your temple and slaughter your worthless families." He said as he tightened his grip. "Cause if they were anything like the ones I killed then they deserved death.

"Stop it my mother did not deserve it.'' Yelled Konekomaru as **Vicetopus** slammed him into the floor.

"If she was anything like the whore in my universe she deserved worse. And I'm gonna make you wish you fried with her you weak worthless piece of human shit.'' Said **Vicetopus** who slammed them all into the floor.

Then changed back to Jase.

"Look at you the cursed munk, the hopeless womanizer and the last member of a pathetic family that was wiped out by one demon in 1 night.'' Said Jase as his eyes changed to resemble Zs'Skayr's eyes as black and white striped tentacles came out of his torso and wrapped around the 3 exorcist.

"Truly pathetic. But look on the bright side you will be reunited with your pathetic family members and you will n longer have to live with the Shane of living in a cursed temple.'' Said Zs'Skayr who had taken over Jase body.

"I take it your Zs'Skayr.'' Said Renzo who could tell Jase was no longer in control.

"Yes you are right you pathetic creature and you are all dead.'' Stated Zs'Skayr. "But before that let us see what sad lives you pathetic urchins have lived.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he mad 3 of his tentacles go intangible and go inside their heads. All 3 screamed in pain as Zs'Skayr laughed as he saw all the sad moments in their lives and revealed in their suffering.

"Oh your suffering is delicious.'' Said Zs'Skayr as Jase Body started to change till the upper half of his body resembled Zs'Skayr's with his legs remaining.

"Please no more let us go.'' Begged Konekomaru as Zs'Skayr punched him in the face.

"You will speak when I say you can speak you weak worthless worm.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he punched Konekomaru again.

"Leave him alone you monster.'' Yelled Bon as Zs'Skayr clawed him across the face.

"Just for that. I think I will show you what Jase and I, did to our universe versions of you fool and your families. As a preview to what I will do to what is left of your families and the 3 of you.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he made 3 of his tentacles go intangible and go inside their heads.

The 3 of them found themselves in what looked like a large wrecked and burning castle.

"Were are we.'' Asked Renzo as hooked chains came out of nowhere and buried themselves in Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru's arms and legs as the 3 of them screamed out in pain.

"This is the day Jase and I destroyed the families of his 3 former friends.'' Said Zs'Skayr who appeared before them and directed their attention to the Bon and Renzo and Konekomaru of Ben and Jase universe they were each nailed to a cross.

They then saw a creature made of red and yellow energy that resembled Zs'Skayr and when they looked closer, they saw past Jase inside of the creature controlling it as he made the creatures mouth open and a vortex appeared in it and made all the people in the castle get sucked into it.

Bon and his recognized many of them as they were devoured by the beast.

"My god.'' Said Bon.

"Oh such a wonderful.'' Said Zs'Skayr who was floating in the air.

"The sounds of their screams as I ended their lives and as I also made them beg for mercy only for me to give none.'' Said Zs'Skayras he laughed at what he saw.

"Make it stop please no more.'' Said Konekomaru. As Zs'Skayr made more hooked chains come out of the ground and bury themselves in their flesh.

"Stop now, we have not gotten to the best part.'' Said Zs'Skayr as they then saw the parents of the Bon and Renzo and Konekomaru of Ben and Jase universe be brought towards the monster. As they were then slowly eaten 1 by 1 as their children begged him to stop. Soon they got to the last one Konekomaru's mother.

"No leave her alone.'' Begged Konekomaru.

"Save your breath their is nothing that can stop it.'' Said Zs'Skayr.

"He said Stop it.'' Yelled Bon as Zs'Skayr blasted him in the chest. As the beast then ate Konekomaru's mother whole.

Then the beast turned to it's prisoners as it fired eye beams at them that destroyed them.

"Shame it had to end. Ah well all good things must come to an end, as they say.'' Said Zs'Skayr.

"Why, why do this.'' Asked Renzo.

"Well since you are about to die I will show you.'' Said Zs'Skayr. As he showed them how Jase was once friends with his universe versions of the 3 of them and how the 3 of them were members of the forever knights and how they betrayed him and got his Nana killed. And how he hated them ever since. The illusion then faded and they were back.

"While I would love to keep tormenting you, I have other things I need to do.'' Said Zs'Skayr. As he got ready to kill them.

"Think again.'' Came Ben's Voice as Zs'Skayr looked to see Ben go **Fourarms** and punch him.

"You made a mistake coming to face me alone Tennyson.'' Said Zs'Skayr.

"Good thing I brought him.'' Said **Fourarms** as Zs'Skayr was blasted from behind and when he fell there was Retaliate in his Mechamorph armor.

"You got the new medicine.'' Asked Fourarms.

"Yep right here.'' Said Retaliate as he pored the medicine down Zs'Skayr's mouth and he changed back to Jase.

"Time to go.'' Said Retaliate as he picked Jase up and teleported himself and and him and Ben away to the others.

With the others.

"Glad you are back.'' Said Rook as Ben, Retaliate and an awakened Jase returned.

"No time to chat let's go.'' Said Ben as they went through the door. Then closed it.

They found themselves Back in Bellwood.

"So this is the town you live.'' Asked Izumo.

"Ha Izumo what the hell are you doing here.'' Asked Ben.

"You think I was gonna stay with those 3 idiots and Everyone else.'' Asked Izumo.

"You should have stayed.'' Stated Jase.

"Well people do crazy things when their.'' Said Izumo as she blushed while trying to say the rest.

"When people are what.'' Asked Skurd.

"Izumo what do you mean.'' Asked Jase.

"When their in love.'' Said Izumo as she threw her arms around Jase and kissed him. Jase was shocked but then kissed back.

Ben then chuckled a bit till Kai grabbed him and pulled him for a kiss to shut him up.

Shura not wanting to be the odd 1 out grabbed Rin and kissed him and he kissed back.

"All this love is making me sick.'' Said Skurd. Looking at the 3 couples making out. "At least you 2 are not doing this.'' Said Skurd.

"If the girls were dating were here we would.'' Said Retaliate.

"Wait you are dating who.'' Asked Rook.

"Well it is hard to explain but now is not the time. But it is a girl you know.'' Said Retaliate. As his plumber badge then started to beep.

He reached for it and activated it.

"Retaliate at last I've been trying to reach you for what seemed forever.'' Came the voice of Shar. Rook's little Sister.

"Hey Shar.'' Said retaliate in a nervis tone.

"I'm my way to earth to visit you sexy thing. See you tomorrow.'' Said Shar as she hung up.

"Was that my sister.'' Asked Rook. "And what was that she was going on about.'' Asked Rook.

"Seems to me Retaliate is dating your little sister.'' Said Skurd.

"Sorry we meant to tell you but sorry gotta go.'' Said Retaliate as he teleported off.

''Well this just got juicy.'' Said Skurd.

As all this went on they did not notice Energergone, Eon and Annihilate watching from atop a building.

"Now this is where the fun really starts.'' Said Eon.

"Yes they are back, now we can crush then and this universe all at once.'' Said Energergone.

"And what of the demon boy.'' Asked Annihilate.

"If he chooses to join us he will live if not then I will have no choice but to go with my other plan.'' Said Energergone.

 **Well that is it for now hope you all enjoyed it please review so I know to keep going. Looks like Ben and the others are in for a fight. also this wa to get Izumo to confess her feelings for Jase and for Retaliate to reveal he is dating Shar.  
**

 **And also to reveal a few other things. Also if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in reviews. Until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 17 I hope that you all will enjoy it. I decided to try and get this us fast as to make ip for taking so long last time. Any way let us get on with the story.**

Rin's POV. It has really been an interesting few days. First Jase and Izumo start dating, then We Learn that Rooks little Sister Shar is dating Retaliate. And man Rook was pissed. He went all big brother and Retaliate and Shar had a hard time getting some alone time. Also Shar got transferred to earth to be with Retaliate, they are still thinking of how to tell their father and mother. As for me, me and Shura have a place in undertown we are living in. Izumo is also living with us as She can not live with Jase as he lives at the Plumber HQ.

Normal POV.

Jase was showing Izumo around undertown. She could not believe she was seeing real aliens.

''I still can't believe it real aliens.'' Said Izumo.

"Yep real is right.'' Said Jase.

"It is a pretty nice place.'' Said Izumo.

"Glad your enjoying it.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah I am but i can think of something better.'' Said Izumo. As she pulled Jase into an alley.

"Let me guess this.'' Said Jase as he took Izumo in his arms and kissed her as she kissed back. Till they herd some crashing sounds, and looked out to see Liam who was running with a cart filled with what looked to be Vaxasaurian eggs. With Ben and Rook chasing him.

"Oh great sorry babe but duty calls.'' Said Jase as he gave Izumo a quick deep kiss then went after Liam.

"Hold it feather face.'' Said Jase as he went **Slamworm** and dug underground then came up a few feet in front of the bird alien.

"Ah this is not what it looks like.'' Said Liam as **Slamworm** circled around him cutting his escape off.

"Oh really looks to me like you have been stealing Vaxasaurian eggs. Again.'' Said **Slamworm.**

"I got a problem OK.'' Said Liam as **Slamworm** picked him up with his mouth and dropped him on the ground.

"Thanks for the help Jase.'' Said Ben as Rook placed the cuffs on Liam.

"Thanks but I gotta get back to Izumo now.'' Said **Slamworm.**

"Don't bother I'm here already.'' Said Izumo as they looked to see her leaning against a wall.

"Trying to show off to impress me were you.'' Asked Izumo as **Slamworm** changed back to Jase.

"Did it work.'' Asked Jase.

"Yep it did.'' Said Izumo as she pulled Jase in for a kiss.

"Get a room you 2.'' Said Skurd.

"How about you each get ready to be put in body bags.'' Said Liam.

"And why would we do that.'' Asked Rook.

"I'd say they are why.'' Said Ben as they saw that they were surrounded by several criminals. among them were Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight. And Kraab, Bubble helmet, Thunderpig, Tummyhead, Bug-Lite, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk and Vulkanus. Some where on the ground others atop building.

"You fell right into our trap.'' Said Liam.

"Just great.'' Said Skurd as the villains opened fire. Jase used his powers to shield himself along with Izumo, Ben and Rook.

"Ben do something.'' said Izumo.

"Now would be nice.'' Said Skurd.

"I'm on it.'' Said Ben as he went **Armodrillo.** Then dug underground and made the building that some of the criminals were on fall down. Which distracted the others as Jase dropped the shield and blasted several others with energy blast from his hands as Rook blasted several with his Proto-tool.

Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight got ready to fire only to get blasted from behind. They all looked to see Retaliate in his Galvanic Mechamorpg armor.

"Looks like the fun started with out me.'' Said Retaliate who punched Liam who tried to escape, knocking him out.

"More the merrier.'' Said **Armodrillo** as he caught Thunderpigs Energy Flail. And pulled him to him and knocked him out with a punch to the face.

Vulkanus threw a punch at **Armodrillo** who caught it. Then punched Vulkanusin his face lifted him up and threw him into a wall.

"OK now my turn to show off.'' Said Izumo who summoned her families. And ordered them to attack Vulkanus, as he got up.

"What is this.'' Said Vulkanus as the Detrovite grabbed and smashed both fixes as they vanished.

"Now for you girly.'' Said Vulkanus as he got ready to crush Izumo.

"Think again.'' Said Jase as he went **Terroranchula** and trapped Vulkanus in webbing.

"Nice try but no.'' Said the Detrovite as he broke free.

"Time to squash a bug.'' Said Vulkanusin as he charged at **Terroranchula** who went **Mucilator**. And Vulkanusgot stuck in one of his sacks.

"You stuck now.'' Said **Mucilator** as Retaliate pulled him out. Then removed him from his armor and knocked him out with the Hephaestan neuro grip.

"Hephaestan neuro grip.'' Said Retaliate as he saw Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight get up and fire all their weapons.

"No you don't.'' Said Retaliate as he countered with firing all his weapons and taking out the blasts and missiles they fired.

"Now you 3.'' Said Rook as he came up to them and took all 3 of them down. He jumped up blasted Eighteight and kicked Sixsix and Sevebseven in their heads, all 3 went down.

"Hey I was gonna blast them.'' Said Retaliate.

"As earthlings say you snooze you lose.'' Said Rook in a pissed off tone.

"OK is this cause I'm dating and sleeping with your sister.'' Asked Retaliate. As he punched Kraab.

"You slept with Shar.'' Yelled Rook as he blasted Bubble Helmet without looking.

"Oh right forgot to tell you that.'' Said Retaliate as he blasted Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight as they tried to get up.

"Oh this is so juicy.'' Said Skurd. Enjoying the drama.

"Guys come on concentrate, now is not the time.'' Said **Armodrillo** as he punched Tummyhead in both of his faces. Then used him as a melee weapon to hit Thunderpig who came at him from behind.

"Yeah save it for later.'' Said **Mucilator** as he kicked Bug-Lite and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk into walls. Knocking them out.

"Die Red spot scum.'' Yelled Bubble Helmet who tried to blast them only to have his left arm sliced off.

"Sorry but no go.'' Said Rin who showed up along with Shura and kicked Bubble Helmet into a wall knocking his helmet off.

"Sorry we're late.'' Said Shura.

"No uhhh need uhhh my uhhh Helmet.'' Said Bubble Helmet as he tired to get it only for Rin to take it.

"I'm sorry you need this.'' Asked Rin as Bubble helmet nodded.

''Please. Give me back my helmet, I need it.'' Begged Bubble Helmet.

"I can't hear you louder.'' Said Rin.

"Rin enough.'' Yelled **Mucilator** as he changed back to Jase and took the helmet away from Rin and placed it on Bubble Helmet saving him.

"Thank you.'' Said Bubble Helmet as Jase went **Tyrannopede** and trapped Bubble Helmet in webbing as he did the others. Then changed back to Jase.

"Well that's done.'' Said Rin as he saw the pissed off look on Jase face.

"What is with you.'' Asked Shura.

"Yeah why you so mad.'' Asked Rin.

"I'm mad cause you almost killed a man.'' Said Jase pointing to Bubble Helmet.

"Him.'' Said Rin.

"Yes Rin him.'' Said Ben. "What you did was not cool, he could have died.'' Said Ben.

"What do you mien died.'' Asked Shura.

"He can not survive in earths atmosphere.'' Said rook "He must remain in his suit or he will die.''

"Yep and as they said Rin.'' You almost killed a man, and around here killing people from other species is as illegal as killing a human.'' Said Retaliate.

"Yes you almost committed a crime.'' Said Skurd.

"Crime me.'' Said Rin.

"Yes so in the future try not to do that.'' Asked Jase.

"We are not trying to give you a hard time man were just trying to help you avoid getting in trouble.'' Said Ben.

"OK I think we all need to calm down.'' Said Izumo.

"Yeah let's go o burger shack.'' Said Ben.

Later.

They arrived at Burger shack and to their surprise Kai and Shar were both their.

"Retaliate.'' Said Shar as she ran to Retaliate and hugged him.

"Hey Shar.'' Said Retaliate as they shared a kiss.

Ben and Jase had to hold Rook back.

"Easy Rook.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah we know big brothers don't like it when their little sisters date but calm down.'' Said Ben.

Rook calmed down then asked Shar if he might speak with her.

"Why are you dating Retaliate, and why did you keep it a secret for so long.'' Asked Rook.

"Because I knew you would not understand.'' Said Shar.

"OK can we not do this here.'' Asked Ben.

"Yes you are making a scene.'' Said Skurd.

As for Jase he was busy noticing a truck 3 familiar forever knights trying to hide.

"Good thing I got my car back from the shop.'' Said jase as he slipped away. Then took out his plumber badge and pressed it and a car resembaling Ben's only it was red in all the places Ben's was green and silver where Ben's was black.

He hopped in and drove his car up behind the Forever knights truck.

"This always puts me in a good mood.'' Said Jase as he encased his car in an energy field and rammed the truck from behind with his car semding it into the streets where the others saw it.

"Oh great forever knights.'' Said Ben sarcastically.

"What was that.'' Said Sir Morton as he and twin knights saw Jase.

"Hello forever knuckleheads.'' Said Jase to them. As he then stepped on the gas to ram them again.

"I am the Knight killer.'' Yelled Jase as he stepped on the gas as he sped at the truck the forever knights were in.

"Oh fuck he's gonna do it again.'' Said Sir Morton as Jase rammed the Truck they were in sending it rolling. And when it stopped it was upside down.

"Better run before i start shooting.'' Said Jase as he pressed a button and several laser blasters came out of the car.

"Run.'' Yelled Sir Morton as he and the other 2 knights got out as Jase opened fire blowing up their care. "I hate forever knights.'' Said Jase.

"Think they've had enough.'' Asked Ben.

"No.'' Said Skurd as Ben smiled and went **Feedback**.

"Hey bucket heads.'' Said **Feedback** as the 3 Forever knights looked at him as he zapped them each in the ass.

"I'm gonna get you for that Tennyson.'' Said Sir Morton as he charged at **Feedback** and tried to punch him. Only for Retaliate to catch the punch, then punched him in the face. And sent him flying into his allies.

"Run.'' Said Sir Morton as he and the other 2 knights got up and ran as **Feedback** zapped them in their asses.

"Yeah you better run.'' Said Skurd.

"I needed that.'' Said Jase as he parked his car. And got out.

"Were those the forever knights you told me about.'' Asked Izumo.

"Yep that is those are those raciest asswipes.'' Said Jase.

"Well after that. I feel like eating.'' Said **Feedback**. As he changed back.

"Likewise.'' Said Jase.

Later they were all siting down and eating.

Retaliate and Shar were siting next to each other all boyfriend and girlfriend like. Which did not sit well with Rook who Ben tried to keep calm. Jase was talking with Izumo. While Rin and Shura took turns feeding each other.

''Rook you need to calm down.'' Said Ben.

"You should listen to your friend.'' Came a familiar voice as they looked at another table and there was Eon along with 2 people in hooded cloaks.

"Eon.'' They all said as the got up ready to fight.

"Yes and please allow me to introduce you to my friends.'' Said Eon as the hooded figures stood up one grew till the cloak fell off to reveal annihilate. The other burst into energy to reveal Energergone.

"This looks bad.'' Said Ben as 3 portals opened up and out of one came Mad Ben, Bad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben And Albedo. From another Came Drej, Vile, Cadaver and Goth. And from the other came 4 evil versions of Retaliate. There was Obliterate. He was from the same world as Mad Ben and Drej. He wore Rooter armor that was Orange and Grey with 2 orange spikes on each shoulder, he had his hair in a Mohawk He had cybernetic arms and legs. And his boots and knees. He also wore a black vest. He also had 2 metal plates on his head. He had red eyes.

Next to him was Emo he was from the same world as Nega Ben and Goth. He wore the same cloths as them his hands and the left side of his face and lower right side were cybernetic. He was dressed in black and Grey. He had red eyes

Next to him was Carrion he looked like an undead version of retaliate more so. He wore a straightjacket and blue pants he was bald and he had 3 fingered cybernetic hands and 3 toed cybernetic feet. the top part of his head was cybernetic. He had red eyes.

Next to him was Cruel. he was from the same world as Bad Ben and Vile. He wore mint green Rooter armor his right arm was cybernetic as was his left leg and left part of his head. He had red eyes.

Their names were told by their masters.

"This looks even way worse.'' Said Ben who did not like the looks of things.

 **Well that is it for now hope you all enjoyed it please review so I know to keep going. Also sorry for the cliffhanger gotta do that some times. if anyone has ideas for how the fight could go let me know in Reviews. And if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in reviews. Until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

 **Hello there everyone here it is chapter 18 I hope that you all enjoy it** ** **Also if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in reviews. Also this chapter is mainly one great big fight scene,** any way let us get on with the story.**

Our Heroes stood before their opponents. It was not good, 8 of them against 16 super powered foes. Not good odds.

"It is hopeless for you, surrender or pay the consequences.'' Said Eon.

"Or fight and die.'' said Albedo.

"Rook get Kai, Izumo and Shar out of here.'' said Ben. As Rook pressed his badge and his truck came to him.

"What are you kidding.'' Asked Izumo.

"We are staying here and helping you.'' Said Kai as Ben went **Fourarms** and put them in the back of Rooks truck and closed it.

"Get them to safety and double back.'' Said Jase as Rook did as he was told.

"Well that takes care of one problem now to deal with them.'' Said retaliate.

"You should have left with them.'' said Annihilate.

"Oh yeah what makes you think you can beat us.'' Asked Rin as Annihilate told his fighters to transform.

Obliterate turned into an orange and black version of Retaliate Mechamorph armor in it's battle mode with 3 orange spikes on his shoulders on his shoulders. 2 on his forearms 1 on each of his knees and 2 0n his feet. His Mohawk was replaced with a row of spikes.

Emo changed to resemble a grey and black version of Retaliate Mechamorph armor in it's battle mode with his arms also having bat wings attached to them.

Carrion transformed to resemble Malware's skeletal form only he was purple and black with a tail that looked like a spinal cord. And 3 fingered hands and 3 toed feet.

Cruel transformed to resemble a mint green and black version of Retaliate Mechamorph armor with a long serpents tail instead of legs. And had 3 fingered hands.

Energergone told his warriors to transform as well.

Drej turned into a orange and yellow Anodite that was almost as big as Energergone and had long horns.

Goth turned into a grey and black Anodite with arms that also resembled bat wings.

Cadaver turned into a purple and black Anodite with a visible skeleton inside made of black bones.

Vile turned into a black and mint green Anodite with a serpents tail instead of legs.

"Feels so good to get out of the vile meaty body.'' Said Drej.

"And back to this.'' Said Vile.

"Look bad Jase better go Anodite.'' Said Ben.

"Got it.'' Said Jase as he went Anodite.

"Time for some payback.'' Said Dej as he and his 3 teammates attacked Jase.

"Fraid not.'' Said Jase as he blasted Vile and Cadaver then kicked goth. Then hit Drej with an eye beam.

"Get him.'' Said Drej as he got up and he and his teammates fired eye beams at Jase hitting him. Sending down.

"Don't let up fire again.'' Said Drej as they did so again.

"Fraid no reflect.'' Said Jase as he did a spell that sent the attacks right back sending them down.

" **Knuckle Shooter**." Said Jase as he fired powerful energy balls from his knuckles that hit them as they tried to get up.

"Man that was close.'' Said Jase as he was then blasted in the chest as he looked to see Energergone.

"Now you face me boy.'' Said Energergone as Jase fried energy blast from his hands that Energergone absorbed then hit Jase with an Eye beam. That knocked him down.

"OK try this. **Plasma** **Burn** **.** '' Said Jase as he pulled his arms apart in a vertical angle, and fired out two red beams from his hands. That Energergone absorbed into his hands then blasted Jase with it. Only he absorbed it.

 **"Great Double Slicer**.'' Said Jase as he created a blade of energy from each of his hands that he then tried to use slice Energergone who caught him. Only when he did Jase hit him with and eye beam that hit him in the chest.

"Not bad boy but not enough.'' Said Energergone as his warriors got back up and they and their master each hit Jase with an energy blast.

" **Ultra drain**.'' Said Jase as he absorbed the attacks tho it seemed to be a bit much for him. He then sent them back knocking Drej, Goth Cadaver and Vile down. But Energergone withstood it.

"man this is not going well at all.'' Said jade.

All 4 got up as soon as they fell and attacked again.

Annihilate's warriors attacked Retaliate.

"Let's see what you can do.'' said Retaliate as he donned his armor.

Obliterate made blades come out of his arms an tried to slash retaliate who blocked them and tripped him.

Emo fired a missile as Retaliate fired one back. When they hit and exploded Retaliate charged through the smoke and knocked Emo down with a punch.

Cruel tried to wrap Retaliate with his tail. But Retaliate caught it and spun him around threw him.

Carrion charged at him as Retaliate fired a laser blast that hit in the chest. Knocking him for a loop.

Obliterate tackled him only to get thrown off as Cruel blasted Retaliate in the back. Emo swooped down picked him up and dropped him as Carrion blasted him with several missiles. Retaliate jumped up and blasted Emo and Cruel in the chests with missiles then show Carrion and Obliterate with laser fire.

Emo and Cruel fired metal cables that wrapped around Retaliates arms and delivered Electric shocks.

"That the best you got.'' Asked Retaliate as he togged on the cables and pulled them to him 1 at a time. First Emo who he kicked in the face then Cruel who he punched in the face.

Carrion's face changed into a long cannon as he fired a powerful energy blast knocked Retaliate down. As he face returned to it's normal form. As Obliterate unleashed a barrage of missiles that hit Retaliate sending him down as he tried to get up.

"They are no push overs I don't like it but i got o do it before someone get's hurt.'' Said Retaliate. As Emo and Cruel charged at him he jumped up and made blades come out of his arms as he sliced Emo's head and left arm off. Then sliced Cruel's head and upper body off. Then turned his left arm into a laser blaster as Carrion tried to tackle him and Retaliate blasted a huge whole in his torso then blasted his left arm and both legs off then sliced his head off. then fired a barrage of missiles and lasers at Obliterate blasting him to bits. He was then blasted in the side by Annihilate.

"You fought well but you have not won yet.'' Said Annihilate as he pushed a button on his arm as his warriors regenerated and reformed then they and Annihilate blasted Retaliate with missiles and lasers greatly damaging him.

"Computer damage report.'' said Retaliate.

''System error.'' Said the computer voice of the armor. ''Weapons systems offline, Limb's system offline, energy low. All systems malfunctioning. Begin self repair mode.'' Said the computer as the armor deactivated and reverted to it's cube form. "man this is not good.'' Said Retaliate as he grabbed the cube and got up.

"You got lucky against them.'' Said Annihilate"But this because I stripped them of their free will so they are mainly simple minded creatures I control. But I am not.'' Said Annihilate. As he got ready to keep fighting.

"Hold on Retaliate.'' Said Ben who was still **Fourarms** went to help.

"Fraid not.'' Said Bad Ben as he went **Ghostfreak** and flew at and restrained with his tentacles as he then blasted him in the chest as he let go.

 **Fourarms** was sent flying. " **Fourarms** went **Terraspin** then flew back.

"Let's see you handle this.'' Said **Terraspin** as tried to blow **Ghostfreak** away.

"Help me you fools.'' said **Ghostfreak** to his teammate's

"Ben smash.'' Said Benzarro as he went **Frankenstrike**. Then blasted **Terraspin** sending him down.

"Now let's see you handle this.'' Said **Ghostfreak** as he went **Gravattack** and used his Gravity powers to lift **Terraspin** up and send him down and did so several times. Till **Terraspin** went **AmpFibian**. Then used his intangible powers to go into and through the ground and came up behind **Ghostfreak** and went **Feedback** then plugged his antennae and tail plugs into him and drained him of his energy then knocked him down with a punch.

"Forget about me.'' Asked **Gravattack** as he punched **Feedback** in the face.

"This is so lame.'' said nega Ben as he went **Gutrot** then unleashed some freezing gas that slowly started to freeze Feedback who went **Heatblast** and melted the ice.

"Not bad Tennyson.'' Said Albedo as he went **Water Hazard** and sprayed **Heatblast** with to powerful streams of water.

"That was a dirty move Albedo.'' Said **Heatblast**.

"I know.'' Said **Water Hazard**.

"Now my turn.'' Said Bad Ben as he went **Diamondhead** and punched **Heatblast** then encased him in diamond.

" **Heatblast** then went **Humungousaur** and broke free.

"Should of stayed in their.'' Said **Diamondhead** as he went **Rath** and tackled **Humungousaur** and picked him up and threw him to the ground.

"That you should have.'' said Eon as he blasted **Humungousaur** with an energy beam as he tried to get up knocking him down.

"Hold on Ben we're coming.'' Said Rin as he and Shura drew their swords.

"Fraid not.'' said **Water Hazard** as we went **Lodestar** and used his powers to take their swords away.

"That won't stop me.'' Said Rin as he tried to punch **Lodestar** who went **NRG** and his armor protected him from the punch.

"Try me.'' Said Shura who got her sword and tried to slash **NRG** 's armor but it did not work.

"You human's truly are pathetic.'' Said NRG as he grabbed Shura's left arm and turned up the heat.

"Aaauuggh.'' Screamed Shura as she felt her flesh burn.

"Let her go.'' Said Rin as he tried harder to punch **NRG** but his fist did not work. He then saw his sword and went to get it.

"OK metal head let's see you withstand this.'' Said Rin as he struck **NRG** with it but he caught it.

"Half human half brainless.'' Said **NRG** as he blasted Rin with a beam from his visor. Then punched Shura in her gut knocking her out. "Now halfbreed your choice.'' Said **NRG** as he grabbed Shura by her head. "Surrender and she lives refuse I shatter her skull and bath this place in her blood.'' Rin did not know what to do he looked around and saw that Ben's Omnitrix had timed out. Retaliate was badly damaged Jase was out matched against Energergone, it all seemed hopeless.

"I surrender.'' Said Rin as **NRG** picked him up. As Eon opened a portal and he took Rin and Shura through.

"Now to kill you and your friends.'' said Eon.

"Claws off my grandson.'' Came Max Tennyson as he and Rook and several plumbers arrived with weapons and tanks and other weapons.

"Surrender these weapons were designed by Azmuth himself to take you all down.'' Said Max as Eon and his allies backed off.

"Master i suggest we go.'' Said Annihilate.

"I agree.'' Said Eon.

"Yes we have what we want.'' Said Energergone as they teleported away.

"Ben.'' Said Rook as he went over to Ben to see if he was alright.

"I want the best medics we can get.'' Ordered Max.

Some time later.

Ben woke up in bandages and some casts.

"Man what happened.'' Said Ben as he got up.

"Take it easy Ben.'' Said max. As he abd Rook walked in.

"Grandpa were are the others.'' Asked Ben.

"Jase is resting in another room. Retaliate has been sent to Azmuth for repairs.'' Said Max. "He should be up and about in less then a day. Shar has gone with him.''

"Sadly Rin and Shura were captured.'' said Rook.

"What we got to save them.'' Said Ben.

''We will but you need to rest first.'' said max.

On Megaapoclypse.

Rin and Shura were both still knocked out.

"Do you still think you can get him to join you.'' Asked eon.

"Right now no.'' Said Energergone.

"Then plan B then.'' Said Annihilate.

"Yes plan B.'' Said Energergone.

"You can not be serous.'' Said Igor who barged in.

"What do you want.'' Asked Eon.

"You can not think to let that creature join us. He is the son of Satan.'' Said Igor.

"What I do is none of your concern.'' Said Energergone as his eyes glowed.

"Nor will anything else ever.'' Said Annihilate.

Energergone then fired an eye bean that tore through Igor.

"Aaauuugghhh.'' Yelled Igor.

"I was going to kill you later but i think I will now.'' said energegone.

"But your promise.'' Said Igor.

"You didn't really believe us did you.'' said Annihilate.

"We never planed on keeping our word.'' Said Eon.

"farewell Igor.'' Said Energergone as he blasted Igor turning him to ashes that then scattered.

"Now back to business.'' Said Energergone.

 **Well that is it for now hope you all enjoyed it please review so I know to keep going. What is it Energergone have planed for Rin and Shura you will have to wait to find that out. I hope that you all enjoyed it.  
**

 **Also if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in your reviews. Until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 19 I hope that** **all of** **you will enjoy it. I tried to get this up as fast I could** ** **please review so I know to keep going.**** ** ** **And if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in reviews.**** Any way let us get on with the story.**

Rin woke up his head hurting as he found he was naked and his cloths and sword were a few feet away from him along with Shura's. He went to get them when an energy ring appeared around, his neck and tightened. He fell to his knees.

"What is this.?'' Said Rin.

"Awake I see.'' Came Energergone's voice as Rin looked to see him and Eon and Annihilate.

"Welcome to Megaapoclypse.'' Said Eon.

"Why am I here and where is Shura.?'' Asked Rin as some lights went on to reveal a naked, passed out Shura laying on the ground.

"Shura.'' Said Rin as he tried to get up but the ring tightened.

"Make your chose, join me now or pay for it.'' Said Energergone.

"Never. You guys are evil I see that and I want nothing to do with you.'' Stated Rin.

"Pity.'' Said Annihilate.

"Yes had you accepted you would have been able to kill Satan.'' Said Eon.

"But now you and your lover will play a different role.'' Said Energergone.

"And what is that.?'' Asked Rin as a door in the floor opened and out came a robotic arm with a needle with a strange liquid in it. It then injected it into him. Then another door in the floor opened up, right near Shura as she woke up and injected it into her.

"Hey what the hey.'' Said Shura where am I and where are my cloths.'' Asked Shura as she started to feel strange.

"What did you do to us.'' Said Rin who also felt strange.

"A special aphrodisiac, we had made for you 2.'' Said Annihilate.

"What.'' Said Rin.

"Since you will not join and aid us you will aid us another way.'' Said Energergone.

"The first part is impregnating her.'' Said Eon as Rin got up and walked towards Shura.

"I'm sorry Shura I can't help it.'' Said Rin.

"Me either.'' Said Shura as she spread her legs as Rin got hard.

( **Lemon start** )

Rin and Shura lay down and started to make out, they slipped their tongues in as the wrestled for dominance.

Rin lightly played and twisted Shura's nipples getting a moan of pleasure from her as he then started to lick and suck them.

Rin then started to trail kisses down her chest, paying close attention to each breast, her breath was sharp now, smiling she pushed his head lower, her smile turning into a pleasured sigh as he moved between her, massaging her every need with only his troublesome mouth. her breasts still cupped in his hand she groaned.

Shura pulled his face to hers, whispering exactly what she wanted into his ear. He nodded, pulling a condom from his pants pocket, the blunt of his nervousness now turning into cool determination. He climbed on top, spreading her legs apart, his hand caressing her face gently, she took his hand and kissed the fingers. He gently moved into her, then in moments they were merged, his grunt and her moan joining in unison as he entered her. She grinned, she could feel him now, no longer virgins they were joined together by deeper bonds than lust. She pushed against him, feeling sharp pain and pleasure course through her lower body, her legs aching for more. He began to move, pushing back and forth, her legs wrapped behind him like cuffs. With each moment he moved quicker, feeling her walls move around him, filling their minds with the euphoria of love. She began to moan his name, her hands now digging into his back and he pushed harder and faster.

As they made love a large pentagram started to form around them and glow.

"F..FUUUUuuuck" Shura moaned. "Oh yeah, baby.''

They rolled over as she climbed on top him and saddled up, sitting between his legs she gripped his hard cock and slid her pussy on to it, the two of them merging together to become one. she bit her lip and pushed down, her walls moving around him as he entered all the way. She was riding atop him now, the sculpt ab muscles earned by a thousand. Tatsumi watched greedily as Shura's breasts jiggled and swayed with each pleasuring thrust downward. she no longer cared if he was helping, her world was throbbing and crashing all around her like explosions of a biological nature. She leaned closer to him, gripping his throat as she began to thrust against him harder, her knees pushing her pussy up and down against his cock, which was hitting all her walls and hitting them in such a way she felt she was going to drown, if bliss was a liquid she most certainly would drown in it. Her gripped her hips, his thumb rubbing her entrance, making her grin and slap him across the face

"Oooh Rin... Don't do that ... I can't handle that or I might explode" Shura groaned loudly

"Yeah ? I'll take notes!" Said Rin.

Shura slapped him across the face, rocking against him harder "Shut the fuck up and fuck me .. more and more and harder!"

"You mien like this.'' Said Rin as he went faster. As he thrusted into her.

"DON'T STOP ... OOH DON'T STOP RIN DON'T YOU DARE STOP.!" Shura shouted. As She started to moan with lust.

"SHURA!..." pushed faster now, watching her breasts jiggle up and down only made him want to blow even more.

"RIN!" She Squealed, her orgasm shaking her body, her wetness and his own collided, as he reached his own climax soon after.

( **Lemon over** )

They fell atop each other, still in one another but no longer having the energy to move another inch. She panted like she had fought a thousand battles, he sputtered for air like he had drowned for a thousand seconds. They lay atop each other gasping for air,They then saw the glowing pentagram around them.

"What in the.'' Said Rin as an energy ring appeared around him and pulled him off Shura.

"Rin.'' Yelled Shura as her stomach started to ache.

"The spell worked.'' Said energergone as the pentagram glowed more Shura's stomach started to grow and swell till it was twice the size of a boiling ball.

"What is happening.'' Said Shura as she felt something start to happen. She felt something start to come out of her as it did her stomach shrank to normal. Then she and Rin saw that she had given birth to a baby.

"That spell really made it grow fast.'' Said Eon as he removed the umbilical cord. "It's a boy.'' He said holding the baby by his legs. As he held him. an energy Rin appeared around Shura's neck and moved her away as Eon placed the baby in the middle of the pentagram. After placing a paper talisman on him.

"What are you bastards doing to my son.'' yelled Rin.

"Oh shut up had you joined us this would not have had happened.'' Said Eon.

"But as you chose not to you forced us to this.'' Said Annihilate.

"And now to begin.'' Said Energergone as he chanted a spell. While unsheathing Rin's sword.

" **Qu Yiqi Bushi Ni** , **Qu Yiqi Bushi Ni,** **Qu Yiqi Bushi Ni,** **Qu Yiqi Bushi Ni,** **Qu Yiqi Bushi Ni**." Chanted Energergone as the pentagram glowed and then burst into light blue flames.

"What is, what is happening.'' Came a voice through the flames. A voice Rin noticed.

"Satan.'' Yelled Rin.

"Rin what is going on.'' Said Satan through the flames as the flames all then went inside the baby.

"Nooooooo.'' Yelled Satan as the flames vanished along with him, leaving only the baby.

"Ah now Satan's power is mine to command.'' Said Energergone. As he sheathed the sword and used his powers to bring the baby to him. And placed him in a basket.

"Monsters what did you do to my baby.'' Yelled Shura.

"Simple using an ancient lost spell we sealed Satan inside your son while also binding him to him.'' Said Annihilate.

"Now Satan's power is ours to control.'' Said Eon.

"My original plan involved you killing Satan while I gained his powers but since you chose to side against me then with me this was my only other option.'' Said Energergone as he gave Rin his sword.

"But just to show I'm not without heart I shall let you decide your sons name.'' Said Energergone.

"Shiro.'' Said Rin. "My son's name is Shiro.'' Said Rin.

"Very well now to work.'' Said Energergone as he encased the baby in a ball of energy that then floated up into the air and became 5 times the size of a rhino. Then burst open and out came a monster that was once the baby Shiro.

It was a dark blue skin, a tail resembling a cobra, and the head horns of a mountain goat. 5 fingered clawed hands digitigrade legs. 3 toed feet. And had red eyes and long white fangs. and Wore a loan cloth.

''As for the 2 of you, you may leave.'' Said Energergone as he sent the 2 through a portal that lead to where Ben and the others were.

With Ben and the others.

A portal opened up in the vase and out came Rin and Shura.

"Ben, Shura your back.'' Said Jase.

"And YOUR NAKED.'' Said Ben as he and everyone stared at them.

"Hey stop starring and get us some cloths.'' Said Rin. As they did just that. Rin and Shura also told them everything and they were pretty shocked to hear it, but believed them. They waited for Retaliate and Shar to return before doing anything else and also told them what has happened.

"So dose anyone have a plan?.'' Asked Retaliate.

"No none of us dose.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah let's face it were out gunned here.'' Said Ben. "The last time we fought them we got our asses kicked.''

"And next time might be worse.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah but we got to do something. I refuse to, just stand by and let those assholes use my only son as a weapon.'' said Rin.

"We know Rin and we will help you get your son back if we can.'' Said max.

"Or die trying.'' said Ben.

"Could we possibly do it and not die.'' Asked Skurd. Who wanted to live.

While they were talking Shura was just sitting by herself she could not believe it she became a mother and in a few seconds her first child taken from her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked to see Rin. "We will get him back or die trying.'' Said Rin. Shura said nothing she just pulled Rin into a hug. As Rin hugged back.

The Alarms then all went off as they all headed to the main monitor to show a portal opening over Bellwood. Out of the portal came monster Shiro. As he let out a loud roar.

"Shiro.'' Yelled Rin as he saw his now monster son.

"This looks bad.'' Said Ben as he saw Energergone, Eon and Annihilate and their forces arrive.

"Yep Bad.'' Said Jase.

 **Well that is it for now everyone and I really I hope that all of you all liked it so please review so I know to keep going. Sorry for the cliffhanger I need some way to bring you all back. Looks like they are in for one hell of a fight will they pull through only time will tell.**  
 **And if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in reviews. Until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

 **Hello everyone here it is chapter 20 hope you all enjoy it sorry for the long delay been working on other stories a** ** **nd if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in reviews** any way let us get on with the story.**

Our heroes looked on as the monster that was Shiro started to wreck Bellwood. Along with Energergones forces.

"Alright we are at code red.'' Said Max. "I want all available plumbers to arm up.''

"What but this isn't his fault.'' Said Rin.

"I know believe me we will try to contain him so we can restore him to his original form if we can.''' Said max.

"You better.'' Said Shura.

"Let's get moving it's hero time.'' Said Ben. As they got going.

Kai, Izumo and Shar wanted to go to but were stopped.

"Sorry Kai but your staying here.'' Said Ben.

"What.'' Said Kai.

"Izumo I want yo to stay here as well.'' Said Jase.

"I knew you would say that well forget it if you think I'm gonna stay here while you fight like the last time think again.'' Said Izumo.

"Please I don't want you to get hurt.'' Said Jase.

"Same with you Shar stay here as well.'' Said Retaliate.

"And you expect us to stay here.'' Asked Shar.

"Your not ready your still a cadet.'' Said Retaliate.

"Maybe but I'm also your girlfriend and I refuse to stay here while you fight alone again.'' Said Shar.

"Same here Jase.'' Said Izumo. "Do you know what we went through when we saw you all injured like that.''

"It scared us.'' Said kai.

"To think that while we were safe you were fighting impossible odds.'' Said Izumo.

"And when we saw the state you were all in, close to death.'' Said Shar. "We thought we were going to lose you.''

"We survived.'' Said Ben. "And like Retaliate said Shar. Your still a cadet and Kai you aren't even a plumber or anything your an archaeologist.''

"Say what you want but WE ARE GOING.'' Said Kai as she went with the others as Ben fallowed.

"Same with me.'' Said Izumo as she placed her hands on Jase face. ''Because I have to protect you like you have to protect me.''

"Same to you Retaliate.'' Said Shar.

"Your gonna come no matter what we say.'' Asked Retaliate as Shar and Izumo gave smiles.

"Alright let's go.'' Said Jase.

On the streets of Bellwood.

Energergone, Eon and Annihilate watched the destruction.

"This is fun to watch.'' Said Eon.

"That it is.'' Said Annihilate.

"While I do love the smell of destruction I must wonder were those heroes are.'' Said Energergone.

"Right here.'' Came Ben's voice as the 3 villains looked down to See Ben and his team.

"So glad you arrived.'' Said Eon.

"Yes we are also we have some extra guess for this party.'' Said Albedo.

"Oh yeah who.'' Asked Ben as a building exploded. ''Why that would be me Tennyson.'' Came a familiar voice.

"That voice Vilgax.'' Said Ben as said warlord walked through the smoke of the exploitation.

"Yes Tennyson I've come to kill you is this a bad time.'' Asked Vilgax dryly.

"Also here is another friend of yours.'' Said Albedo as he took out a red and black cube, and threw it to the ground. When it hit it became this huge puddle then started to take shape. Into a form that Ben and Jase recognized.

"Malware.'' Said Ben and Jase.

"Yes I have returned.'' Said Malware.

"And now that we are all here attack.'' Said Energergone.

"Time for payback.'' Said Dej as he and his 3 teammates attacked Jase.

"Fraid not.'' Said Jase as he blasted Vile and Cadaver then kicked goth. Then hit Drej with an eye beam.

"Get him.'' Said Drej as he got up and he and his teammates fired eye beams at Jase hitting him. Sending down.

"Don't let up fire again.'' Said Drej as they did so again.

"Fraid no reflect.'' Said Jase as he did a spell that sent the attacks right back sending them down.

" **Knuckle Shooter**." Said Jase as he fired powerful energy balls from his knuckles that hit them as they tried to get up.

"Let's see if you can do better now.'' said Retaliate as he donned his armor.

Obliterate made blades come out of his arms an tried to slash retaliate who blocked them and tripped him.

Emo fired a missile as Retaliate fired one back. When they hit and exploded Retaliate charged through the smoke and knocked Emo down with a punch.

Cruel tried to wrap Retaliate with his tail. But Retaliate caught it and spun him around threw him.

Carrion charged at him as Retaliate fired a laser blast that hit in the chest. Knocking him for a loop.

Obliterate tackled him only to get thrown off as Cruel blasted Retaliate in the back. Emo swooped down picked him up and dropped him as Carrion blasted him with several missiles. Retaliate jumped up and blasted Emo and Cruel in the chests with missiles then show Carrion and Obliterate with laser fire.

Emo and Cruel fired metal cables that wrapped around Retaliates arms and delivered Electric shocks.

"That the best you got.'' Asked Retaliate as he togged on the cables and pulled them to him 1 at a time. First Emo who he kicked in the face then Cruel who he punched in the face.

Carrion's face changed into a long cannon as he fired a powerful energy blast knocked Retaliate down. As he face returned to it's normal form. As Obliterate unleashed a barrage of missiles that hit Retaliate sending him down as he tried to get up.

"They are no push overs I don't like it but i got o do it before someone get's hurt.'' Said Retaliate. As Emo and Cruel charged at him he jumped up and made blades come out of his arms as he sliced Emo's head and left arm off. Then sliced Cruel's head and upper body off. Then turned his left arm into a laser blaster as Carrion tried to tackle him and Retaliate blasted a huge whole in his torso then blasted his left arm and both legs off then sliced his head off. then fired a barrage of missiles and lasers at Obliterate blasting him to bits.

"Time to die.'' Said Bad Ben as he went **Ghostfreak** and flew at and restrained with his tentacles as he then blasted him in the chest as he let go.

 **Fourarms** was sent flying. " **Fourarms** went **Terraspin** then flew back.

"Let's see if you handle this.'' Said **Terraspin** as he tried to blow **Ghostfreak** away.

"Help me you fools.'' said **Ghostfreak** to his teammate's

"Ben smash.'' Said Benzarro as he went **Frankenstrike**. Then blasted **Terraspin** sending him down.

"Now let's see you handle this.'' Said **Ghostfreak** as he went **Gravattack** and used his Gravity powers to lift **Terraspin** up and send him down and did so several times. Till **Terraspin** went **AmpFibian**. Then used his intangible powers to go into and through the ground and came up behind **Ghostfreak** and went **Feedback** then plugged his antennae and tail plugs into him and drained him of his energy then knocked him down with a punch.

"Forget about me.'' Asked **Gravattack** as he punched **Feedback** in the face.

"This is all so very lame.'' said nega Ben as he went **Gutrot** then unleashed some freezing gas that slowly started to freeze Feedback who went **Heatblast** and melted the ice.

"Not bad Tennyson.'' Said Albedo as he went **Water Hazard** and sprayed **Heatblast** with to powerful streams of water.

"That was a dirty move Albedo.'' Said **Heatblast**.

"I know it was.'' Said **Water Hazard**.

"OK now my turn.'' Said Bad Ben as he went **Diamondhead** and punched **Heatblast** to the ground then encased him in diamond.

" **Heatblast** then went **Humungousaur** and broke free.

"Should of stayed in their.'' Said **Diamondhead** as he went **Rath** and tackled **Humungousaur** and picked him up and threw him to the ground.

"Seems you have grown soft Tennyson.'' Said Vilgax as he grabbed **Humungousaur** by his neck and lifted him up. Then punched him in the gut then threw him into a wall.

"Try fighting me one on one then say that.'' Said **Humungousaur**. As he tried to tackle Vilgaxe who grabbed him and threw him. Only for **Humungousaur** to get back up and punch him.

"Take that squid face.'' Said **Humungousaur.**

Rin and Shura were busy trying to get their son contained.

"Shiro stop.'' Said Rin.

"Yes be a good boy.'' Said Shura as Shiro grabbed both of his parents and looked at them for a bit then sniffed them and smiled as he then licked each of them affectionately.

"Ah look at that he recognizes you as his parents.'' Said malware as he turned his left arm into a laser blaster and opened fire. Not caring who he hit, he mostly hit Shiro who dropped his parents.

"Stay away from my son.'' Said Shura as she and Rin tried to strike Malware with their sword only to have them get stuck in his body.

Shiro then tried to attack Malware who then unleashed a barrage of missiles and laser that greatly injured him.

"Stop hurting my son you bastard.'' Yelled Rin as the flames around his body got brighter and hotter and he ripped his sword free. And tried to take Malwares head off, only for the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph to catch it and blast both him and Shura.

" **Knuckle Shooter**." Said Jase as he fired powerful energy balls from his knuckles at malware that hit him and sent him into a building.

"Stand down Malware.'' Said Jase.

"So here to avenge your family are you.'' Asked Malware.

"No I'm here to stop you from hurting anyone else.'' Said Jase.

"Really now do your family members mien so little to you.'' Asked Malware.

"I know what your trying to do Malware but I put that behind me.'' Said Jase who remembered years ago his whole family was killed by Malware who was on a rage driven rampage after failing to kill Ben.

"Malware it is not to late stop this and let us help you.'' Said Jase as malware tried to strike him. "Help me i do not need it.'' Said malware.

"Malware please your not well.'' Said Jase as he saw his evil versions get up.

"This looks bad.'' Said Jase.

"And it get's worse.'' Said Energergone as he fired a beam at Shiro that healed him and made him bigger and made him stronger.

"Man what can I do.'' Said Jase as he saw Ben was busy fighting his evil version and Vilgax and Eon. While Retaliate was dealing with his evil doubles including Annihilate.

"I have no choice.'' Said Jase as he then sat down in a meditated state.

"Jase what are you doing get up.'' Said Rin as he saw malware walk up to him ready to kill him. "Jase snap out of it.''

As malware was about to strike him. Jase eyes snapped open and they resembled Zs'Skayr's as he then blasted Malware with an eye beam.

"So nice to be out and about.'' Said Zs'Skayr who was now in control as Jase upper body changed to resemble Zs'Skayr.

"Now the 4 of you.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he made 4 tentacles come out and wrapped them each up in one and drained most of their energy.

"Now to deal with you.'' said Zs'Skayr while looking at Shiro. Zs'Skayr's hands glowed and Shiro was bound in energy rings. Then he opened his mouth and 2 long arms of energy came out. One grabbed him by his neck and the other went inside him and pulled out Satan in his flame form. Shiro then changed back to a baby.

"Release me.'' Said Satan. As he tried to get free but to no such luck.

"Be silent.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he then drained Satan of most of his power. Then he did something that shocked Rin and Shura as Zs'Skayr created a portal to Satan's world and sent him through it.

"Well this was unexpected.'' said Energergone who decided now was a good time to retreat. As he teleported himself and his allies away.

"Run while you can I will fin you all and take your powers.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he then looked at Ben.

"But before that I still need to get vengeance on you Ben Tennyson.'' Said the Ectonurite High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos and Anur Transyl looking at Ben.

"OK this looks bad.'' Said Ben.

 **Well that is it for now sorry if this seemed a bit rushed just wanted to get it up and done as soon as I could.**

 **please review so I know to keep going. Sorry for the cliffhanger I need some way to bring you all back. Looks like they are in for one hell of a fight will they pull through only time will tell.**  
 **And if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in reviews. Until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

 **Hello everyone here it is now chapter 21 sorry for the wait and all I was working on other stories but I'm back with a new chapter any way let us get on with the story.**

Ben, Retaliate, Rook, Rin and Shura stood before Zs'Skayr where was a few moments ago their friend Jase.

"They might have escaped but the rest of you will not.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he let out a ear piercing roar.

"OK we got a problem.'' Said Ben.

"You think what gave it away.'' Asked Skurd.

"Shura get Shiro out of here.'' Said Rin.

"What I can't just leave you to fight him alone.'' Said Shura as she held their son.

"No time get our son out of here I will not be alone Ben, Rook and Retaliate are here.'' Said Rin.

"OK but you better make it out alive.'' Said Shura.

"Can't have my kid grow up without a father now can I go.'' Said Rin as Shura took their son and left.

"You should have left with them.'' Said Zs'Skayr.''Now you will die alone but fear not i will be sure to kill them when I finish with all of you.''

"Says you.'' Said Rin as he unleashed his flames at Zs'Skayr who sucked them up and ate them.

"Nice try but no.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he hit Rin with energy blast from his fingers.

"Just surrender and your death will be swift and painless.'' Said Zs'Skayr.

"Think again monster.'' Said Rin as he leaped at Zs'Skayr who went intangible and Rin went right through him. Zs'Skayr then blasted Rin in the back and sent him into a building.

"Monster me. Grow up in the eyes of all humans your just as much a monster as me.''

"Maybe but your the only real monster here.'' Said Retaliate as he fired some lasers that hit Zs'Skayr sending him into a building.

"Ah yes he hurting now.'' Said Skurd.

Rook then fired an energy net at Zs'Skayr trapping him, but to Rook's horror Zs'Skayr drained the net and broke free.

"Nice try fool.'' said Zs'Skayr as he sent rook into a wall with an energy blast.

"Try me Ectonorite.'' Said Retaliate as he tried to punch Zs'Skayr who caught it and threw Retaliate into a bus.

"OK lets see you handle this.'' Said Retaliate as he unleashed a barrage of missiles and lasers at Zs'Skayr who made them stop before they hit and made tjem fly back at Retaliate who teleported out of the way and behind Zs'Skayr who saw it coming and sent him to the ground with a punch.

"Now for you Tennyson.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he looked at Ben. Giving him a death glear.

"I don't think so.'' Said Ben as he activated the omnitrix. "It's hero time.'' Said Ben as he went **Big chill** and took flight.

"I think it is time you chlled out.'' Said **Big Chill** who tried freeze Zs'Skayr who made the mist turn into harmless wind.

Zs'Skayr then telekinetically made some trucks fly up and crash into **Big chill** who went intangible to escape the explosion that fallowed.

"Haha nice try.'' Said **Big chill** as Zs'Skayr came at him and punched him in the face then grabbed him by his Antennae and flew to the ground as he let go and **Big chill** hit the ground hard. He then encased **Big chill** , Retaliate, Rook and Rin in spears of energy that he made fly around then made crash into each other as they vanished and the heroes were flown into one another and landed painfully on the ground.

"Ben get up quick.'' Said Skurd.

"OK but I could use some help.'' Said **Big chill** as Skurd changed his arms into **Feedback** 's arms.

"Yes this I can use.'' Said **Big chill** as tried to blast Zs'Skayrwho made the blast fly around and blast Ben.

"Skurd anything else.'' Asked **Big chill** as Skurd changed his arms back then changed his left arm into a **Bloxx Lobber**.

"Try that.'' Said Skurd.

"Yes say hello to my little friend.'' Said **Big Chill** as he opened fire only for Zs'Skayr to make the blocks it fired go poof.

"Hahahahaha.'' Laughed Zs'Skayr.'' Could you be any easier to defeat.'' He said as he created an energy ball above himself that then fired a barrage of energy blast at them.

"Oh this is going to hurt.'' Said Skurd.

"Not good.'' Said as he **Big chill** went **Diamondhead** then created a barrier to protect them. Which barley held up to the attack.

"There is no hiding from me.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he made the barrier shatter and saw a huge hole in the ground.

A few feet away from where Zs'Skayr was out of the ground came **Armodrillo** fallowed Rook, Retaliate and Rin.

"That was close.'' Said **Armodrillo**.

"That it was.'' Said Rook.

"Man how are we gonna beat him and get Jase back.'' Said Rin.

"That is the number 1 question.'' Said Retaliate.

"What do we do now.'' Asked Rook.

"That is easy you die.'' Came Zs'Skayr's voice as they looked up to see him as he blasted each of them in the chest.

"OK dose anyone have a plane cause I'm out.'' Said **Armodrillo**.

"I would have to say no.'' Said Skurd.

Zs'Skayr then made bricks fly out of the buildings and started to use them the bludgeon our heroes. Then made them take the form of 2 giant hands that grabbed them and started to throw them around like balls.

"OK this sucks.'' Said Rin.

"You said it.'' Said Skurd.

"It gets worse.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he unleashed a barrage fire ball like energy blasts from his mouth which greatly injured our heroes. As he made the hands drop them.

"Eat these.'' Said Retaliate as he unleashed missiles and laser blast at Zs'Skayr who encased himself in an energy ball that protected him.

"Is that all you can do.'' Asked Zs'Skayr asmade 4 long tendrils come out of the energy sphere and then a snake head grew out of the end of the tendrils.

"Die all of you.'' Yelled Zs'Skayr as the serpent heads breathed fire at our heroes.

"No you don't.'' Said **Armodrillo** as he went **Heatblast** and and absorbed the flames and sent it right back.

"Yes at a way.'' Said Skurd.

"Right back at you.'' Said **Heatblast** as Zs'Skayr held out his right hand and the flames turned to smoke.

"Nice try Tennyson but not good enough.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he made the smoke changed to resemble a skull which then unleashed a gust of wind that blew our heroes into a bus.

"Man this is just not our day.'' Said **Heatblast.**

"You just realizing that.'' Said Skurd.

"This is what caring for others gets you.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he made chains come out of the ground and wrap around them.

"You won't try to kill me as that would kill your friend and now you are all going to die.'' Said Zs'Skayr.

"You ain't won yet.'' Said **Heatblast** who managed to tap the omnitrix symbol and went **Waybig** breaking the chains.

"Impressive but not enough.'' Said Zs'Skayr who shot an eye beam at **Waybig's** fin which like all **To'kustar** paralyzed him.  
Zs'Skayr then hit **Waybig** in the chest with an energy blast that sent him falling down as the omnitrix timed out.

"Let's see you try and take me down.'' Said Retaliate as he broke free and tried to punch Zs'Skayr who caught it and threw him at a van.

"Hahahahaha it's over I've won and you, you lose.'' Said Zs'Skayras he made a giant ball of red energy form above him.

"This has been fun but now it is time to end it.'' Said Zs'Skayr.

"Jase stop.'' Came Izumo's voice as Zs'Skayrlooked to see her. He mad the ball vanish then he went down to Izumo.

"Well now snit this nice.'' Said Zs'Skayr Jase Lee's Girlfriend is here.

"Enough stop what your doing and let Jase go right now.'' Demanded Izumo who was trying to hide her fear.

"Enough oh no I've only started.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he took out a scythe and prepared to take Izumo's head off.

"Jase please wake up.'' Cried out Izumo. as the blade of Zs'Skayr's scythe stopped inches from Izumo's neck.

"What, what is this.'' Said Zs'Skayr as he tried again and again to kill Izumo but something stopped hi, each time.

"Jase your still in their.'' Said Izumo.

"No Jase is dead there is only Zs'Skayr.'' Said Zs'Skayr.

"No he is alive and I want him back give him back.'' Yelled Izumo.

"You what.'' Said Zs'Skayr.

"You herd me give him back right now.'' Yelled Izumo.

"Silence.'' Yelled Zs'Skayr as he dropped his scythe and then tried to wrap his fingers around Izumo's neck but something stopped him.

"This can not be stop fighting me Lee.'' Said Zs'Skayr.

"Looks like your not as in control as you thought.'' came Ben's voice as Zs'Skayr looked on to see ben activate the omnitrix and went **Atomix**.

"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" Went **Atomix** as he held his hands above his head. And a fusion ball formed above his head.

"Try a little **Fusion Cuisine** catered by **Atomix**." Said **Atomix** as the ball glowed brightly.

"Nooooooo, ahhhhh, ahh stop ahhh.'' Yelled Zs'Skayr as his flesh started to burn.'' The light it burns stop.''

"Not so nice when your at someone else mercy is it.'' Asked Skurd.

''Retaliate now.'' Said **Atomix** as Retaliate teleported in front of Zs'Skayr and using all his strength knocked him out with one punch. Zs'Skayr then changed back to Jase. Who then woke up and saw all that Zs'Skayr had done.

"Jase your back.'' Said izumo who hugged him.

"Did I do all of this.'' Asked Jase.

"It wasn't you it was Zs'Skayr.'' Said Rook.

"Yeah but I let him out.'' Said Jase.

"To save us.'' Said Rin.

"And I almost got you all killed.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah so I've done that tons of times.'' Said **Atomix** as he turned back to Ben.

"Yea he has.'' Said Rook.

"Yes I can not even begin to count how many times he has almost been the end of us.'' Said Skurd.

"Hey.'' Said Ben.

"Thanks guys.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah so now let's get out of here so we can deiced what to do next.'' Said Retaliate.

As they left they did not know they were being watched by Energergone, Eon and Annihilate.

"So close guess we should have stayed to help him.'' Said Eon.

"And if we had he would have then turned on us and try to kill us.'' Said Annihilate.

"Yes and now is a good time to launch a counter attack while they are weak.'' Said Eon.

"Yes that would be the best action.''' Said Annihilate.

"Yes but I believe we can do so much better then a simple counter attack.'' Said Energergone.

"What do you have in mind.'' Asked Eon.

"In dew time.'' Said Energergone.

 **Well that is it for now everyone and I really I hope that all of you all liked it so please review so I know to keep going. Sorry for the cliffhanger I need some way to bring you all back. Looks like they are in for one hell of a fight will they pull through only time will tell.**  
 **And if any of you have ideas for weapons Skurd can make let me know in reviews. Until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


End file.
